Pasado, Presente y Futuro
by Mahe Guilmain
Summary: Continuación del fic Siete Almas -en este mismo perfil-. Si dejas un giratiempos en manos de Harry, atente a las consecuencias... -FIC TERMINADO-
1. Capítulo 1: Reencuentros

Hace siglos que no publico nada aquí. Realmente han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, hasta el punto en que la enorme historia que llevaba a cabo con mi amiga Nigriv bajo el sobrenombre de Guilmains, quedó en suspenso inicialmente por culpa de un plagiador. Al respecto de ese proyecto y lo que pasará en un futuro sólo diré, nunca se sabe...

Pero por otro lado, revisando mi perfil, vi que una de las historias más largas que escribí yo sola no la había llegado a subir. Y sinceramente, no lo hice porque era la continuación del fic de Siete Almas, y no siempre un fic de esas caracteristicas es bien acogido. Incluir personajes -encima siete- que comparten protagonismo con Harry y los demás, por mucho que les acompañen en sus aventuras, no a todo el mundo le apetece leerlo a pesar de que es una historia con su trama, su desarrollo y su desenlace. Nada escrito al azar o sin sentido. Aunque sé que siendo una de las primeras historias que escribí, se puede ver más sencilla, sobre todo comparado con lo que llegué a hacer posteriormente en UP y HH ^_^ Pero no siempre lo sencillo es malo o aburrido ;) Para mí fue una historia especial, sé que para las personas a las que reflejé en esos personajes también lo fue, y eso es lo importante. Por todo ello, al final he decidido subir aquí la continuación, aunque ya hayan pasado tantísimos años desde que está escrita, nada más y nada menos que 9 para ser exactos, simplemente para que todo esté junto y si al final alguien tiene la suficiente curiosidad y quiere leer, aquí estará todo.

Por hacer un breve resumen, Siete Almas -que se encuentra en mi perfil- es la historia de siete amigas en Hogwarts, pertenecientes a diferentes casas, que se ven en una complicada tesitura al cruzarse en el destino de Harry y su lucha contra Voldermort. Y aquí es donde prosigue la historia, habiendo transcurrido un tiempo desde aquellos años en Hogwarts. Hay que tener en cuenta, que esta historia la escribí en el año 2004, con lo que lo último publicado oficial era la Orden del Fénix. Eso abría un universo inmenso de posibilidades al no saber aún qué ocurría en los dos últimos libros de JK. En Pasado, Presente y Futuro habrá viajes en el tiempo, encuentros buscados, reapariciones inesperadas y cómo no, magia, mucha magia. ¿Cómo será todo con más detalles? Sólo leyéndolo se sabrá. Por lo pronto, este es el primer capítulo. Consta de 15 capítulos en total, que iré subiendo según los vaya preparando aquí en ffnet.

Finalmente y para hacer las cosas bien y como antaño, un breve disclaimer para decir que los personajes sobre los que escribo -exceptuando los correspondientes a las siete chicas de este fic- son propiedad de JK Rowling y sólo los tomo prestados para poder dejar volar la imaginación a lugares con los que sueño y con personajes que adoro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentros**

El tiempo pasó en Hogwarts. Las que eran conocidas como las Siete Almas, el Ejército de Potter, terminaron sus estudios en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Nigriv y Mahe fueron nombradas prefectas en sus últimos años en la escuela. Aloho viajó a Tierras Frías a conocer el modo de vida de los magos y brujas que allí habitaban. Circe también viajó pero a la Escuela Beauxbatons, en Francia, invitada por Madam Maxime. Inqui conoció a un apuesto mago y contrajo matrimonio con él. Missi en sus ratos libres, comenzó a escribir relatos de aventuras de magos famosos que publicaba en las más prestigiosas revistas mágicas y Brabra se convirtió en la capitana de un famoso equipo de Quidditch.

Todas, incluidos Hermione, Ron y Ginny, se preparaban para ser aurores y formar parte activa de la Orden del Fenix, que al fallecimiento de Dumbledore había dejado a Harry al frente de la misma. Y por ello, para poder estar más en contacto con los miembros de la Orden y conocer su forma de trabajo, todo el grupo había decidido pasar una temporada en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, invitados por Sirius.

Era un día soleado. Hacía tiempo desde la última vez que se habían reunido todos y les alegró poder juntarse de nuevo, ya que saber que iban a vivir otra vez en el mismo lugar, les agradaba mucho y les traía buenos recuerdos.

- ¡Chicas! -se escuchó una voz alegre. Era Brabra.  
- ¡Hola! -saludaron Mahe y Nigriv. Ellas eran las que más contacto habían mantenido durante ese tiempo puesto que en el mundo muggle vivían cerca.  
- ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¡Qué emocionante juntarnos todas otra vez! -exclamó Nigriv.

Se encontraban en una vieja plaza a la que habían llegado con las indicaciones que Harry les había enviado con Hedwig. Parecía que en los alrededores se encontraba el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, aunque no visualizaban el emplazamiento exacto. A lo lejos vieron acercarse a cuatro chicas: Aloho, Inqui, Circe y Missi.

- ¡Hola EP! -saludó Circe risueña.  
- ¿Cómo estáis? -preguntó Inqui contenta de ver de nuevo a sus amigas.

Se fueron saludando poco a poco. Habían vivido muchas cosas en el tiempo que no se veían, ya que sus prácticas y estudios de aurores no las realizaban juntas, así que tenían mucho que contarse. El grupo era un continuo alboroto, sobre todo cuando Aloho sacó una tableta de chocolate. Seguían ensimismadas en sus conversaciones cuando de pronto algo les llamó la atención.

- Mirad...

Un chico de pelo negro, gafas redondas, mirada verde luminosa y expresión sonriente se acercaba a ellas. Era Harry.

- Mis Siete Almas... -dijo sonriendo cuando llegó a donde estaban- Cuántas ganas tenía de veros, chicas.

Las chicas, que mantenían una estupenda relación con Harry y que la habían solidificado desde su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, seguían estando tan unidas a él como al principio y no notaban que el tiempo que habían pasado sin estar juntos hubiese cambiado en algo su amistad. Ese era el síntoma de las amistades verdaderas: que no cambiaban ni un ápice aunque pasara el tiempo.

- Bueno -dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor, después de los efusivos saludos que había intercambiado con las chicas- ¿entramos?  
- ¿Pero estamos cerca de... ya sabes? -preguntó Missi dudosa. Realmente ninguna de las viejas casas que había en aquel lugar daba a pensar que el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix se encontrase allí. Harry sonrió.

- Venid -invitó cruzando la calle desierta.

Les entregó un pergamino con una dirección, tal y como hacía unos años habían hecho con él. En aquel entonces, Dumbledore era el guardián del secreto del encantamiento Fidelio que protegía la casa. Sólo si él lo mencionaba o si se leía de su puño y letra, alguien podía encontrar el emplazamiento. Ahora, Harry era el guardián.

- Memorizad lo que pone y repetidlo.

"El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra ubicado en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres".

Poco a poco, una casa de aspecto viejo se materializó ante ellas, entre los números 11 y 13. Subieron los escalones de la entrada y Harry abrió la puerta. Ellas conocían, por lo que el chico les había contado, cómo era la casa por la primera vez que estuvo en ella: todo eran indicios de pertenecer a una familia de magos relacionados con el lado oscuro. Pero el interior de la casa que tenían ante sus ojos se veía totalmente diferente: el hall era una estancia espaciosa de colores claros y suaves. Una bonita lámpara de cristales colgaba del techo, reflejando la luz de las velas que estaban encendidas. Se respiraba un ambiente acogedor y tranquilo. Realmente no era nada parecido a lo que Harry, Ron y Hermione les habían explicado.

- Harry... ¿este es el mismo Grimmauld Place del que nos hablaste? -preguntó en un susurro Inqui. No quería levantar la voz para no despertar a la madre de Sirius. Harry rió.  
- Sí, es la misma casa. ¿Cambiada, verdad? Y tranquilas, podeis hablar en alto, hacer ruido, gritar si queréis. Ya no hay problema -explicó el chico sonriente señalando hacia la pared.

Las chicas miraron hacia donde sabían que debía estar colgado el cuadro de la "dulce" madre de Sirius pero en su lugar había una bonita pintura del castillo de Hogwarts. Los árboles de los jardines se mecían, el lago resplandecía bajo los rayos del sol. En algunas ventanas del interior del castillo se veían luces. Era como estar allí. Harry sonreía divertido ante la expresión de sorpresa que todas reflejaban en sus caras.

- Pero ¿y la madre de Sirius? -pregunto Circe aún temerosa de subir la voz.  
- Pues afortunadamente, ya no está -contestó una voz que provenía de una puerta lateral.

Era Sirius. Se había recuperado muy bien del tiempo que había pasado tras el Velo y volvía a tener su atractivo aspecto de siempre. Se acercó a ellas y las saludó cordialmente.

- ¿Cómo estáis? Tenía ganas de que llegarais. Harry no deja de hablar de vosotras -comentó pero se echó a reír ante el rubor del chico.  
- Conseguimos anular el hechizo de presencia permanente y descolgamos el cuadro. Imaginaos cómo gritó -señaló Harry nuevamente al cuadro de Hogwarts, intentando desviar la conversación para evitar que le siguieran mirando.  
- De verdad, me alegro de que hayáis llegado -repitió Sirius y esbozando una sincera sonrisa, añadió- Sed bienvenidas a ésta, ahora vuestra casa. Harry ¿las acompañas a sus habitaciones? Voy a avisar a Molly de que han llegado para la cena.

Parecía que estaban en un sueño. Cada rincón de la casa era tremendamente acogedor. Sabían bien que su estancia en ese lugar era para conocer y aprender cómo trabajaba la Orden del Fénix, lo que implicaba que en algún momento tuvieran que volver a enfrentarse a los mortífagos que permanecieron tras la desaparición de Voldemort. Pero no por ello, podían evitar sentirse a gusto, como si estuvieran en su propia casa.

Tras acomodarse y guardar sus pertenencias, bajaron a la cocina. Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban junto a la señora Weasley.

- Oh, ¡queridas! ¡Qué alegría conoceros por fin! -exclamó la señora Weasley que corrió a abrazarlas a todas.  
- ¡Hola! -saludaron alegremente Hermione y Ginny.  
- Bienvenidas -dijo Ron sonriente.  
- Venga, todos a la mesa que pronto llegarán los demás -ordenó la señora Weasley y añadió entusiasmada- Ay, ¡qué contenta de que estéis todas aquí!

Al poco rato, llegaron el señor Weasley, Tonks y Lupin, que venía hablando con Sirius. Saludos por parte de todos y unos segundos después, la mesa se llenó de comida y cerveza de mantequilla, y las risas y las conversaciones flotaron en el ambiente. Decididamente, se sentían en casa.

Una vez terminada la cena y las charlas, se fueron marchando todos a sus habitaciones. Sólo en la cocina permanecieron las chicas, Harry, Sirius y Lupin.

- ¿Cómo va todo por la Orden? -preguntó Brabra.  
- Bien. Por ahora. -repuso Lupin dando un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.  
- ¿Por ahora? -se extrañó Inqui- ¿Hay problemas?  
- No, afortunadamente. A decir verdad está todo muy tranquilo. Extrañamente tranquilo -explicó Sirius- Parece que la desaparición de Voldemort ha hecho que todos los mortífagos aparentemente también desaparezcan. Pero debemos estar siempre alerta.

Harry no hablaba pero se movió un poco incomodo en la silla. Ni Sirius, ni Lupin se percataron.

- Bueno, familia, creo que os dejo y me voy a acostar -comentó Lupin levantándose- Mañana nos vemos.  
- Hasta mañana, Remus -se despidió Sirius.  
- Hasta mañana, que descanses -dijeron los demás.

La puerta de la cocina se cerró. Todos guardaban silencio. Pero las chicas, que habían notado que algo preocupaba a Harry, se quedaron mirándole. En ese momento, Sirius se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.

- ¿Me he perdido algo? -preguntó. Las chicas tampoco sabían exactamente qué ocurría.  
- Pues... -dudó Harry en continuar hablando- Me preocupa... que llegue el momento de tener que luchar otra vez y ser yo quien dirija la Orden -confesó- Dumbledore me dio esta responsabilidad y... no creo que esté preparado para llevar hacia delante a un grupo como éste. Todos habéis luchado bajo las órdenes de un mago poderoso y sabio pero yo soy un novato.  
- Pero Harry, después de haberte enfrentado a Voldemort, ¿te preocupas por esto? -rió con fuerza y animó- De verdad, no te preocupes, te ayudaremos. No somos un grupo muy revoltoso -bromeó intentando quitarle importancia. Pero la cara de Harry seguía reflejando preocupación y Sirius decidió hablarle serio- Mira... Dumbledore delegó en ti esta función porque sabía que podías hacerlo. Te lo dijo bien claro: nadie más que tú merece ser el símbolo de la Orden. Nadie ha tenido que enfrentarse a tantas cosas como te ha ocurrido a ti. No debes preocuparte.  
- Pero... no lo comprendes, Sirius -repuso Harry angustiado- He podido enfrentarme a muchas cosas pero he sido yo solo, o he tenido ayuda... una gran ayuda -aclaró mirando a las chicas- Pero han sido ellas las que se han dirigido solas. Pero ahora hablamos de llevar hacia delante a un grupo de magos y brujas adultos... -calló por un momento y suspiró nervioso- Quiero hacerlo bien, pero no sé cómo. No me veo preparado.

Todos le miraban. En el fondo comprendían lo que quería decir Harry, lo que estaba sintiendo. Sustituir a Dumbledore era algo muy difícil. Todas le veían como un mago poderoso al que le faltaba dar el paso que le llevase a la seguridad absoluta. Pero ninguna sabía qué decirle, cómo animarle y hacerle ver que él sí podría dirigir la Orden.

- Harry, no tienes que ser Dumbledore. Tienes que ser tú. Y tú puedes. El murió y te dejó al mando. No podemos echar el tiempo atrás.  
- Echar el tiempo atrás... -repitió Harry suspirando. De pronto, Sirius entornó los ojos. Algo había pasado por su mente.  
- Aunque la verdad, habría una forma de conocer... pero... -dudó- No, mejor no.  
- ¿A qué te refieres, Sirius? -preguntó Harry extrañado. Sin saber por qué, su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza- ¿Habría una forma de conocer qué?  
- Emmm... de que conocieses cómo hemos trabajado en la Orden cuando Dumbledore estaba aquí -respondió titubeante. Las chicas miraban a uno y a otro. Varias de ellas estaban captando la proposición de Sirius.

- Sirius, eso muy arriesgado -puntualizó Mahe.  
- Es cierto. No creo que sea una buena idea -agregó Aloho.  
- Creo que me he perdido algo, no entiendo -repuso Missi. Pero Harry sí había entendido ya lo que Sirius había pensado.  
- Un giratiempos... -dijo el chico en un susurro- ¡Claro! ¡Puedo utilizar un giratiempos e ir hacia atrás! ¡Podría conocer cómo funcionaba la Orden al mando de Dumbledore y eso me ayudaría! -exclamó el chico entusiasmado.  
- ¿Utilizar un giratiempos? -se extrañó Circe- Pero... esos aparatos están controlados por el Ministerio.  
- Además del inconveniente para justificar que estás en dos sitios a la vez -añadió Inqui.  
- Sin contar que pasara algo que hiciera que las cosas cambiasen con respecto a como han ocurrido -continuó Nigriv.  
- Y lo que un cambio puede suponer -siguió Brabra.

Todas daban razones lógicas para argumentar que era una idea alocada. Pero en el fondo pensaban que era una idea increíble.

- Tienen razón, Harry. Son muchos los inconvenientes aunque... sería toda una aventura -dijo Sirius sonriendo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás: Harry estaba convencido.  
- Quiero hacerlo -sentenció- Tendré cuidado. Es la única forma de que me sienta seguro para afrontar esto. Sé que existen giratiempos para volver atrás no solo horas, sino años -todos callaron expectantes y Harry miró implorante a su padrino- ¿Me ayudarás?

Sirius le miró fijamente. Podía ver en los ojos de Harry el talante aventurero que su padre había tenido a su edad y eso le animó.

- Está bien, te ayudaré -le confirmó- Comprendo que penséis que es una locura, que es peligroso pero... ¿qué hay de la vida sin un poco de aventura? -dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas con una sonrisa- Harry es un chico... ¿responsable? Eeemmm... bueno, se mete en bastantes líos pero sé que ésto lo va a hacer con el corazón y que tendrá cuidado, ¿verdad?  
- Por supuesto -confirmó Harry totalmente emocionado.  
- Bueno, si la decisión está tan clara... -dijo Mahe encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a sus amigas- Creo que podéis contar con nosotras.  
- Una vez dijimos que hasta el final, y hasta el final será -confirmó Circe.  
- Tienes suerte, Harry. Ya quisiera yo un ejército así para mí -sonrió Sirius- ¿No os gustaría formar un ES, Ejército de Sirius o algo así? Para mí sería todo un honor.

Todos rieron. Sabían que la decisión de utilizar un giratiempos era arriesgada pero Harry tenía que intentarlo.

- Bueno, vamos a ver, en primer lugar, creo que con la ayuda de Arthur podremos conseguir un giratiempos. No creo que el Ministerio se oponga si decimos que es para algo importante para la Orden. Desde que Fudge no es el ministro, el Ministerio nos presta toda la ayuda que puede.  
- Eso es estupendo -dijo Brabra.  
- En segundo lugar, habría que ver a qué momento exacto sería bueno que regresaras para que nos vieras en acción -valoró Sirius haciendo un gesto como si empuñase su varita- Aunque... hay un inconveniente y ellas lo han dicho: cuando vayas hacia atrás en el tiempo, ¿cómo podremos justificar que estás aquí y en Hogwarts?  
- Podría cambiar su aspecto con una poción multijugos, ¿no? -sugirió Nigriv.  
- Sería una buena idea. Así no le reconocerían y no habría problema -añadió Aloho.  
- Lo único es pensar en quien te podrías convertir -dijo Missi.  
- Mientras no cojas un pelo de gato como Hermione -recordó Inqui.

Sonrieron al recordar la vez que Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que tomar la poción multijugos en su segundo año de estudios y la chica se transformó en gato. Estaban hablando animadamente pero Sirius se había quedado pensativo.

- Uf, Harry, creo que esto puede ser más difícil de lo que pensamos -confirmó con gesto preocupado- Es mucha la gente que te podría reconocer si algo falla.  
- Pero no va a fallar -contradijo Harry- Es más... estoy pensando... que podría volver a un momento del pasado en el que nadie me conociese aún. -todos le miraron. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. Sin duda, la idea que estaba teniendo le emocionaba tremendamente- Lo que quiero decir es que podría echar atrás el tiempo y conocer cómo trabajaba... la Orden del Fénix original.

La cocina se quedó en silencio. Sólo se oía el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea y a Sooty, el gato de Aloho, ronroneando sobre sus piernas.

- La Orden del Fénix original... -repitió Sirius.  
- Sí -afirmó Harry- Si voy a ir al pasado... ¿por qué no ir un poco más allá?  
- Harry, ¿sabes lo que supondría eso?  
- Sí, conocer a mis padres.


	2. Capítulo 2: Preparativos

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes sobre los que escribo son propiedad de JK Rowling y aunque los utilice, lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. De igual manera, no gano nada con los personajes que yo misma he incluido en la historia, pero finalmente entre unos y otros me reportan lo único que saco en toda esta locura: Soñar.

**Albus Dumbledore Paita!** Hola! Si para ti fue una sorpresa encontrarte la alerta (aunque luego no fuera la sorpresa que esperabas), imagina lo que ha sido para mí encontrarme un rr en PPF, jajaja. Gracias, amigo :) Pero ya no sólo te doy las gracias por tu mensaje y por haber leído el primer capítulo dándome así la oportunidad de compartir esta historia con alguien, sino por tu paciencia con respecto a la continuación de HH, que aún sigas ahí pendiente de que en cualquier momento Virginia y Sev aparezcan con ese amor-odio que se tienen, Mark y Nora con sus travesuras también, Harry y Mahe con su corazón compartido, saber quién está detrás de los ataques que habían en Hogwarts, cómo estaba organizándolo todo el Lord para vengarse... Son tantas cosas las que aún quedan por contar, algunas sólo existentes en la mente, otras esbozadas, otras totalmente escritas... Si ese indeseable que nos plagió no hubiera aparecido, tendríais el final de HH con seguridad. Pero su sombra es tan alargada como la de un dementor y sus efectos se sienten como si fuera un boggart eterno a pesar de que hayan pasado ya unos años de esa desagradable experiencia. Pero dicen que la esperanza nunca se pierde. Tal y como dices, eres el que siempre quedará, pues te puedo asegurar que yo también soy la que siempre quedará.

Sobre el primer capi, me alegro que te dejara con la miel en los labios. Buena señal, jeje. Pero es cierto, se hace corto comparado con los que hemos llegado a escribir. Pero es que en el tiempo en que comencé a escribir PPF eran mis inicios y como no estaba acostumbrada, me parecían capis super largos, jajaja. Pero bueno, la longitud se suple con que iré subiendo más a menudo al estar ya terminado. Considero PPF como un fic de dos partes, ya verás por qué. Por cierto, llegaste a leer Siete Almas? Me llegó el aviso de que la pusiste en alertas y favoritos, pero no sé si empezaste por allí o directamente te embarcaste en PPF. Sea como sea, GRACIAS. Esto me trae muy buenos recuerdos, y gracias a ti y tu compañía, los incremento :) Un abrazo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Preparativos**

El silencio se mantuvo sobre ellos durante unos minutos. El choque emocional que supondría que Harry conociese a sus padres podría ser muy fuerte, incluso peligroso porque el chico decidiese hacer alguna locura que influyera en los hechos futuros. Pero la ilusión que había en sus ojos verdes hacía que fuese casi imposible negarle la posibilidad de retroceder hasta ese momento.

- Si retrocedes hasta aquel tiempo -dijo Sirius tras una pausa- entonces no quiero que vayas solo.  
- Ya te dije que tendría cuidado -respondió Harry con seguridad.  
- Lo sé pero... en estas circunstancias no quiero que vayas solo -repitió insistente y dirigiéndose a las chicas preguntó- ¿Alguna voluntaria que quiera acompañarle?

Las siete levantaron la mano como si las hubiera impulsado un resorte. Si Harry las necesitaba, allí iban a estar. Sirius sonrió.

- ¿Las siete? Con una o dos sería suficiente.  
- El Ejército de Potter somos siete y todas estamos dispuestas.  
- ¿Harry? ¿Alguna objeción? -preguntó Sirius.  
- Ninguna. Por mí encantado de que vengan todas -respondió sonriendo. Era un alivio saber que las seguiría teniendo cerca.  
- Entonces, de acuerdo. -concluyó el mago- Los ocho viajaréis en el tiempo.

Decidieron mantener en secreto los planes de su viaje temporal. Ni siquiera se lo comentaron a Ron ni Hermione. Estaban seguros de que si los demás se enteraban, les parecería una locura y preferían no tener que escuchar los argumentos totalmente razonables, todo había que decirlo, para convencerlos de que desestimaran la idea del giratiempos. Sólo al señor Weasley se le hizo un pequeño comentario sobre la necesidad de volver al pasado para que les consiguiese el artefacto mágico. Pero lógicamente, no se le explicó a qué momento del pasado.

Días después, el EP, Sirius y Harry se encontraban en una de las salas de la casa planificando el viaje. Hermione había tenido que ir unos días a su casa muggle. Los Weasley habían vuelto también a La Madriguera para comprobar si los gnomos habían invadido la casa durante su ausencia y Lupin estaba en Hogwarts porque había sido contratado de nuevo por McGonagall como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Así que tenían la casa para ellos solos.

- Harry, he pensado que aunque la Orden original no te conozca, deberías cambiar tu aspecto. Te pareces demasiado a tu padre y eso haría sospechar -explicó Sirius.  
- Sí, puede que tengas razón -respondió el chico. Lo cierto es que estaba tremendamente nervioso.  
- ¿En quién te podrías transformar? -preguntó Circe haciendo una mueca pensativa.  
- Creo recordar que hay una variante de la poción multijugos que no necesariamente te obliga a transformarte en otra persona, sino que simplemente cambia tu aspecto de forma temporal, como si fueras un mago metamórfico, pero con ayuda de la poción -recordó Inqui- ¿Cómo se llamaba?  
- Sí... se llamaba... -quiso recordar Mahe- eeemmm... Metamorfus Aspectae.  
- ¡Esa es! -exclamó Inqui.  
- Uf, estas Ravenclaws siempre se acuerdan de todo -dijo Nigriv poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- Entonces, así es más fácil, ¿no? -opinó Missi- No hay que depender de nadie para poder transformarte.  
- ¿Y nosotras? -preguntó Aloho- ¿Nos haría falta transformarnos?  
- No, no creo que sea necesario. -desestimó Sirius tras pensarlo unos segundos- A vosotras no os van a conocer. Tanto porque en aquel momento erais bebés como porque no teníais contacto aún con el mundo mágico.  
- Mejor, me gusta mi aspecto -dijo Brabra coqueta.

Fueron a la sala de la biblioteca de la casa. Sirius recordaba haber visto un ejemplar del Moste Potente Potions entre los libros, el cual fue uno de los pocos que se salvó de la "descontaminación" de objetos y recuerdos de sus antepasados en previsión de que pudiera servirles alguna vez.

- Aquí está... -señaló Inqui que buscaba entre las páginas y comenzó a echar un vistazo a la preparación- Realmente es una poción complicada... y peligrosa.  
- Es cierto -confirmó Mahe leyendo sobre el hombro de su compañera, y para que los demás fueran conscientes de dónde se estaban metiendo, explicó- La posibilidad que la poción te da para elegir tu aspecto radica en el pensamiento que tengas en tu mente mientras la tomas.  
- ¿Quieres decir que la poción me transformará en lo que yo esté pensando cuando la esté tomando? -preguntó Harry queriendo saber si había entendido bien.  
- Sí. Es una de las pociones que se encuadran en las llamadas Mens-Corpo porque uno de los elementos más importantes va a ser tu mente, la cual hará que la poción tenga el efecto que le ordenas -trató de explicar lo más claramente posible- Por eso es peligrosa, porque el grado de concentración tiene que ser extremo, a no ser que te dé igual en lo que te quieras convertir.

Harry se acercó para leer los ingredientes.

- Será mejor que cuando la tomes, no pienses ni en Crabbe ni Goyle -bromeó Brabra.  
- ¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Qué horror! -exclamó Circe.  
- Podrías pensar en Malfoy -sugirió Aloho sonriendo.  
- O en Wood -propuso Missi.  
- O en ese chico tan guapo que vimos en Hogsmeade la última vez que fuimos... ¿os acordáis? -comentó Nigriv.

Harry parecía que ya estaba concentrado en la poción y no escuchó las bromas de sus amigas.

- ¿Cuanto tardaremos en prepararla?  
- Tres o cuatro días. No necesita quedar en reposo como la multijugos. En ese plazo, podremos viajar.

Era un gran riesgo si su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, pero iba a asumirlo. Una fugaz visita al Callejón Diagón les bastó para comprar los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la poción. Varios días más tarde, lo tenían todo listo.

- Bueno, supongo que llegó el momento -suspiró Sirius. No podía evitar sentir cierta intranquilidad por lo que iban a hacer. La idea había sido suya y si algo salía mal, no se lo podría perdonar. Harry tenía en sus manos un pequeño frasco de cristal lleno de un líquido color violeta.  
- Sí, así es -respondió el chico mirando a su padrino. En cuanto tomara la poción y le hiciera efecto, se marcharían a un lugar neutro para utilizar el giratiempos.  
- Recuerda que en aquel tiempo eran muchos los magos y brujas que quisieron venir a ayudar a la Orden, así que no tendréis problemas para acercaros. Pero ten cuidado, Harry -le rogó poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros y fijando en él su mirada- No hagas nada que pueda cambiar el curso de las cosas. Considérate un mero espectador de lo que allí ocurra. No intervengas en nada. Cualquier cambio aunque pueda ser insignificante, a la larga podría ser peor de lo que imaginas -volvió a resoplar y añadió con toda la intención- Las cosas tienen que quedarse como sucedieron, seas cuales sean, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Está bien -asintió Harry lo más convencido posible. Sirius se quedó mirándole en silencio durante unos segundos más y finalmente, le soltó los hombros diciéndole.  
- Te dejo para que puedas prepararte y tomar la poción.

Sirius salió de la habitación dejando a Harry a solas, sentado en el cómodo sillón de la sala. Miraba fíjamente el frasco que en unos segundos le haría verse una persona totalmente diferente... o por lo menos eso intentaría imaginar para que hiciese el efecto adecuado. Era difícil concentrarse ante la emoción que le embargaba por el viaje temporal que le esperaba pero hizo un esfuerzo. Tenía que salir bien.

Las siete chicas estaban sentadas en la cocina, expectantes. Sirius entró y se sentó junto a ellas. Su gesto era preocupado.

- Por favor, tened mucho cuidado -les rogó- Lo que va a vivir Harry va a ser algo muy importante que le puede impulsar a querer cambiar las cosas. Le he advertido que todo tiene que mantenerse como está pero le conozco y sé que le costará trabajo contenerse. Por eso quiero que estéis alerta. No le dejéis solo en ningún momento, no permitáis que se implique en nada. La finalidad de este viaje es que aprenda y conozca cómo trabajábamos a las órdenes de Dumbledore, nada más.  
- No te preocupes -trató Aloho de tranquilizarle- Estaremos pendientes.  
- Si hace falta seremos su sombra -añadió Circe.  
- Exacto -confirmó Nigriv- Va a ser duro pero todo irá bien.  
- Os aseguro que es un consuelo para mí saber que váis con él -resopló el Merodeador sin poder disimular su angustia- Al principio me pareció una aventura pero me he dado cuenta de que puede ser algo muy peligroso.  
- Traquilo, de verdad. -le animó Brabra.  
- ¿Teneis poción suficiente?  
- Sí, llevaremos poción de continuación para el tiempo necesario -confirmó Inqui señalando una bolsita donde sonaban varios viales de cristal en su interior- En el momento en que deje de tomarla, recobrará su aspecto y no es cuestión de que ocurra algo así.  
- Aseguraos de que la toma. Es capaz de no hacerlo y eso sería un problema. No os imagináis lo que se parece a James. Sería todo un shock.  
- Eso no pasará. Te lo garantizamos. Tendremos mucho cuidado -intentó tranquilizar Missi.  
- Por cierto, hay otra cosa. Espero que no ocurra pero sabéis que Dumbledore era todo un experto en Legeremancia. A pesar de lo que le costó aprender, Harry ha resultado ser bueno en Oclumancia y ya sabe que tiene que evitar que Dumbledore pueda leerle la mente y sospeche algo. Pero vosotras corréis más riesgo. Procurad siempre que él esté cerca, ser conscientes de dónde estáis y lo que hacéis. No penséis que tenéis que volver al futuro, es decir, nuestro presente.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y todos se giraron rápidamente. Un chico alto, delgado, de pelo castaño y ojos claros entró. Sin gafas, sin cicatriz.

- Harry...

El muchacho se limitó a asentir y todos se levantaron para verle mejor. Su aspecto había cambiado aunque menos de lo recomendable a decir verdad. La tensión y los nervios no le permitieron concentrarse para un cambio más radical. Sus ojos, ahora de color azul, seguían teniendo la misma mirada cálida que mostraban sus habituales ojos verdes.

- Bueno, estás algo diferente, sí... -observó Sirius dándole la vuelta- Eso quiere decir... que todo está listo.

El grupo salió al hall para marcharse. Sirius se despidió de las chicas y antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, le abrazó con fuerza.

- Ten cuidado, Harry... -le susurró- pero disfruta del momento.


	3. Capítulo 3: Llegando a Kingsdoom Town

**Disclaimer****:** Qué decir que no se sepa? Que gracias a la genial mente de JK Rowling, podemos disfrutar de una saga literaria maravillosa, y que aunque podamos utilizar sus personajes para seguir imaginando sobre ese mundo, no hay ningún beneficio económico en ello. Ella es la dueña y señora de todo, la creadora de la base de nuestros sueños, los cuales a veces -como en mi caso- les damos nuestra propia forma, nuestra forma más personal. Esa es mi única implicación en todo esto y lo único que es mío.

**Albus D. Paita**, aun leyendo Siete Almas de corrido se te hizo corto? Jajaja, voy a tener que actualizar PPF cada par de días para no cortarte el ritmo y evitar que me abandones, jajaja. Gracias por estar ahí, por tus ánimos y tus palabras, por leer y esperar pacientemente, por demostrar que la magia no muere en todas las personas, sino que en muchos es una parte de sus vidas y por eso sigue latente. Me tomo las palabras de mi Dumbledore de Siete Almas al pie de la letra, no te preocupes, jajaja. Un abrazo, amigo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Llegando a Kingsdoom Town  
**

Los ocho salieron de Grimmauld Place y la casa desapareció tras ellos.

El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix original se encontraba ubicado en una pequeña ciudad a las afueras de Londres, llamada Kingsdoom Town. Era una localidad donde la mayoría de sus habitantes eran muggles pero conocían la existencia del mundo mágico y lo aceptaban con agrado. Sabían que por sus calles era fácil cruzarse con algún mago o bruja, incluso gran parte de sus vecinos lo eran. Pero desde que la Orden del Fénix se emplazó en esta población, se acostumbraron muchísimo más a la presencia de gente mágica que acudía al cuartel para ayudar en lo que podían a sus miembros para luchar contra Voldemort.

Decidieron aparecerse en las cercanías de Kingsdoom Town y utilizar allí el giratiempos. Por lo que sabían, la ciudad no había cambiado apenas en todos esos años y les sería más fácil comenzar a mezclarse con su gente desde el primer momento.

Un "crack" se oyó cerca de un arroyo y los ocho aparecieron allí.

- Bueno, aquí estamos -dijo Inqui mirando a su alrededor. La entrada de la ciudad se situaba a unos escasos 700 metros de donde ellos estaban.  
- Tenemos que asegurarnos de que nadie esté cerca cuando vayamos a accionar el giratiempos -comentó Circe un poco nerviosa- Les puede resultar un poco extraño ver a ocho personas desapareciendo de pronto.  
- Sí, es cierto -afirmó Nigriv observando en derredor- Aunque esta zona se ve realmente solitaria.  
- Sirius dijo que mucha gente había abandonado Kingsdoom Town después de la primera caída de Voldemort, ¿no? -dijo Brabra mirando a Harry.  
Pero Harry no contestaba. Estaba pensativo y apena había hablado desde que salieron de Grimmauld Place.  
- Harry... ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Mahe.  
- Sí... Todo bien -respondió con la voz más segura que pudo.  
- Qué raro me parece escuchar tu voz y verte con otro aspecto -observó Missi.  
- Yo mismo me veo extraño.  
- Bueno, Harry, cuando quieras preparamos el giratiempos -añadió Aloho. Harry suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

Aloho sacó el giratiempos de un bolsillo. Le fascinaba el extraño aparato. El modelo que les habían entregado para retrasar el tiempo en años era un pequeño reloj formado por dos esferas cada una de ellas con varias manecillas que indicaban las horas, días, meses y años. En la primera esfera indicaba la fecha a la que se viajaba y en la segunda a la fecha a la que se debía volver. Colgaba de él una larga cadena de oro que normalmente se colgaba al cuello. Pero en este caso, tenían que hacerlo de forma diferente para poder viajar todos temporalmente a la vez. Rodearían su muñeca izquierda, la más cercana al corazón, con la cadena y unirían sus manos en el centro.

- ¿Estáis listos? -preguntó Aloho.

Todos asintieron. El corazón les iba muy deprisa. Los nervios se reflejaban en los rostros de las siete chicas y en el desconocido aspecto de Harry. Uno a uno fueron girando la cadena por su muñeca y extendiendo su mano para poder unirla a la de los demás. Al cabo de un momento, todo estaba preparado.

- De acuerdo -susurró Aloho- Allá vamos.

Pulsó el pequeño botón que accionaba el giratiempos y lo soltó. Los ocho tenían sus manos unidas y el pequeño reloj balanceaba bajo ellas. Comenzaron a sentir una brisa que les envolvía y un torbellino de luces, colores y sonidos comenzó a girar en torno a ellos. Era como estar dentro de una extraña espiral. Tenían una sensación de flotar sobre la nada. A sus pies veían la mezcla de colores, a su alrededor exactamente lo mismo. Era mareante. Todo daba vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de ellos, cada vez a más velocidad, más y más... hasta que de pronto, todo cesó. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabían si había pasado un minuto o diez. Pero suelo, árboles, arroyo, cielo... todo estaba en su sitio.

Era 1.981.

- ¡Por Merlín! -exclamó Nigriv asombrada.  
- ¿Cómo estáis? -preguntó Mahe a duras penas.  
- Uf, estoy mareada -susurró Missi apoyando las manos en las rodillas.  
- Será mejor sentarnos un poco hasta que se nos pase lo que quiera que sea esto -aconsejó Circe dejándose caer en el suelo.  
- Pero ha sido espectacular, ¿no? -comentó Aloho emocionada.  
- Ay, Aloho, lo que te gusta esto de los viajes temporales y las realidades alternativas -murmuró pesadamente Brabra que se apoyaba en un árbol.

Harry se había sentado también en el suelo. Estaba mareado y nervioso. Aunque su proposito de viajar hasta ese momento era sólo conocer el trabajo de la Orden, no podía dejar de pensar lo que iba a encontrarse y sobre todo a quién, pero lo que más le preocupaba era no poder controlarse ante cualquier situación que se presentara, sabiendo lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser a veces. Pero sabía que debía de evitarlo a toda costa...

Pasado un rato, cuando ya se sintieron más dispuestos, decidieron emprender el camino hacia Kingsdoom Town. Tenían que aprovechar todo el tiempo que iban a pasar allí. Desde lo lejos, se veía una pequeña ciudad de edificios no muy altos, calles amplias y muchos árboles. A la entrada de la población un letrero les daba la bienvenida.

"Bienvenidos a Kingsdoom Town, la ciudad donde todos conviven"

Siguieron andando por las calles. Por las indicaciones que Sirius les había dado, sabían dónde encontrar el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Se fueron cruzando con la gente que allí vivía y aunque claramente se distinguía por la vestimenta quién era muggle y quién mago o bruja, todos les saludaban cordialmente al pasar por su lado. Parecía que los habitantes de esa ciudad era amables con cualquier forastero. Sin duda, estaban acostumbrados a ver gente desconocida cada día paseando por sus calles.

Llegaron a una plaza con una fuente en el centro. Dos estatuas estaban frente a frente con las manos extendidas y las palmas hacia arriba. Una de ellas tenía lo que parecía una varita en la mano, la otra no. De enmedio de las dos estatuas brotaba el agua que las rodeaba. A la izquierda de la fuente, había un edificio de dos plantas de color claro, de donde un buen número de personas entraban y salían de él. No había ningún cartel, ningún nombre, pero sabían que aquel era el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

Se acercaron y cruzaron las puertas abiertas que daban a una estancia no muy amplia. Había varias puertas a los lados y una escalera justo en frente de la entrada que subía a la planta superior. Al fondo, había una mesa donde un mago de aspecto jovial estaba sentado rodeado de folletos. No estaban muy seguros de qué debían hacer o con quién debían hablar primero, sinceramente no lo habían pensado, así que se dirigieron al mago de la mesa para preguntarle.

- ¡Buenos días! -saludó el mago al ver acercarse a las chicas y a Harry- Ummm... brujas y mago, ¿verdad?  
- Sí -contestó Harry sorprendido. Por como iban vestidos podían pasar perfectamente por muggles.  
- Si venís porque quereis ayudar a los miembros de la Orden, entonces esperad allí y en seguida os atenderán -dijo señalando unos sillones a su derecha- Si venís a dar algún informe sobre algo que pueda interesar a la Orden, entonces esperad allí y en seguida os atenderán -dijo señalando de nuevo los sillones- y si venís a visitar a alguien, entonces...  
- ...esperad allí y en seguida os atenderán -le cortó Harry antes de que el mago lo repitiese- Vale, gracias.

El grupo se fue hacia la zona que el mago les había indicado. Se sentían nerviosos por no haber pensado exactamente los pasos que debían dar. Estaba claro que iba a ser una sorpresa continua. En la pared donde estaban los sillones había un tablón de anuncios lleno de artículos de El Profeta hablando de brujas y magos que habían conseguido atrapar a mortífagos, reuniones del Ministerio con la Orden, etc. Las chicas se habían sentado en los viejos sillones mientras Harry intentaba mitigar su nerviosismo echando una ojeada a las fotos de los artículos. Pero de pronto, algo hizo que el corazón se le disparase:

- ¡Hasta mañana, James!

Se giró rápidamente hacia donde había oído la voz. Un mago que salía por la puerta se despedía con la mano de alguien que bajaba por las escaleras. Harry miró hacia allí sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, bajaban por las escaleras. Él, alto, fuerte, con el pelo alborotado negro azabache, gafas redondas y aspecto alegre. Ella, algo más baja que él, muy guapa, de largo pelo rojizo oscuro y luminosos ojos verdes. Iban cogidos de la mano y se despedían de los magos y brujas con los que se cruzaban. Harry tenía la boca seca. Su respiración era agitada. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría y se levantaron. Si se le pasaba por la cabeza salir al encuentro de ellos, tenían que detenerle. Pero Harry estaba inmóvil, paralizado. Sólo los miraba fíjamente.

- Harry... -dijo en voz baja una de las chicas.  
- Son... mis padres... -susurró.

James y Lily pasaron por delante de ellos. Justo en ese momento, Lily miró hacia donde se encontraban y al ver a Harry mirándoles, le sonrió.

* * *

Mi querido Albus Dumbledore Paita, me parece que dado lo corto de este capi y en tu honor, voy a subir en un ratito el siguiente ;)


	4. Capítulo 4: Frente a ellos

Lo prometido es deuda así que como bruja, cumplo mi palabra ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Frente a ellos**

- Hola, ¿puedo ayudaros?

Los ocho estaban absortos mirando hacia la puerta por donde habían salido los padres de Harry.

-Ejem... -carraspeó- ¿Puedo ayudaros? -volvió a preguntar una voz a sus espaldas. Las chicas se giraron y vieron a un mago mayor de pelo canoso que les sonreía. Harry no reaccionó. Seguía inmóvil, pendiente de la entrada del edificio como si en cualquier momento sus padres fuesen a aparecer por allí de nuevo.  
- Sí, eeemmm... -reaccionó Inqui nerviosamente- Queriamos... queriamos hablar con alguien de la Orden.  
- Oh, estupendo, pasad por aquí -invitó el mago amablemente.

Como pudieron, arrastraron a Harry que se había quedado como una estatua ante la puerta. Su cabeza estaba saturada de recuerdos no vividos directamente por él, y su corazón de emoción ante lo que sí estaba viviendo en ese momento. El grupo siguió al mago de pelo canoso pero de pronto, éste se detuvo antes de entrar a la habitación a donde les dirigía.

- No, vosotros por ahí. Uno a uno, por favor.

Les señaló otra puerta que se situaba al lado de la que él estaba. Era una puerta con un grueso marco de color oscuro. Sin entender qué era exactamente, hicieron lo que el mago les ordenó y cruzaron por ella. Al ir pasando, sintieron un escalofrío, una sensación muy desagradable que les puso el vello de punta y que desapareció en cuanto iban llegando al interior de la habitación. El mago, al otro lado viéndoles entrar, sonreía cada vez más. Cuando los ocho estuvieron dentro, el mago hizo aparecer más sillas y les indicó que se sentaran.

- Estupendo, sois todos de fiar.  
- ¿Perdón?  
- Oh, es que lógicamente tenemos nuestros propios métodos para detectar si todos los que vienen por aquí son trigo limpio o no, ya sabéis... Todo aquel que cruza por esa puerta, según la reacción que tenga, muestra a qué lado de la magia se inclina. A la nuestra o a la oscura. Pero no voy a daros más detalles del funcionamiento, es secreto. -explicó sonriendo- Bueno, vosotros diréis, en qué puedo ayudaros.

Las chicas miraron a Harry, que intentaba recobrar la conciencia de donde estaba y olvidar lo que había visto hacía unos minutos. Tenía que concentrarse para que todo saliera bien.

- Bueno... pues... venimos desde muy lejos y... queríamos... -por un momento, con la mente aún en otro lugar, no supo cómo seguir, hasta que al final dijo- Queríamos saber si podíamos entrar a formar parte de la Orden o conocer su funcionamiento o...  
- Oh, ¡vosotros lo que queréis es uniros al grupo de formación! -exclamó el mago esbozando más aún su sonrisa. Se miraron con sorpresa. Parecía que introducirse en la Orden iba a ser más fácil de lo que parecía.  
- ¿Qué es el grupo de formación? -preguntó Circe.  
- Donde reclutamos a jovenes magos y brujas que quieran ayudarnos. Los entrenamos, los preparamos... y aunque en principio no forman parte activa de la Orden como los miembros, los cuales sólo son elegidos por nuestro director, la colaboración que nos prestan es muy valiosa.  
- Pues, sería perfecto -exclamó Aloho contenta.  
- Pero hay un problema -interrumpió el mago- El grupo actual está completo. Ha venido muchísima gente y los magos que se encargan de los iniciados, no pueden acoger a más personas. Tendréis que esperar a que vuelva a haber tutores disponibles para trabajar con un nuevo grupo.  
- ¿Cuándo podría ser eso? -preguntaron ansiosos. El mago consultó en un listado de pergaminos y respondió echando unos cálculos.  
- Quizá dentro de un mes.

Las chicas y Harry se miraron. Se sentían como un globo desinflándose. Por un momento se habían visto dentro de la Orden, aprendiendo y conociendo la forma de trabajo. Y ahora se veían en un año que no les correspondía y sin poder llevar a cabo el motivo por el que habían viajado hasta allí. No podían esperar todo un mes.

- ¿No hay nada que hacer entonces? ¿Ninguna posibilidad? -preguntó Nigriv desanimada.  
- Me temo que no. La única opción es que si seguís por aquí, estéis pendiente por si alguien desiste de seguir su formación y podéis entrar uno de vosotros.

El mago los miró a todos. La cara de decepción que tenían le enterneció. Estaba claro que esas chicas y el muchacho de ojos azules tenían mucho interés por entrar en la Orden.

- Lo siento de veras. Lo que puedo deciros es que... podéis conocer a sus miembros. Hay veces que pasan aquí temporadas cuando tienen reuniones importantes. Os pueden contar y asesorar sobre su trabajo aunque no sea de la forma que queréis, como si estuvierais dentro del grupo, pero algo es algo. Son todos muy buenas personas: los McKinnon, el joven Black, los Potter...

El semblante de Harry cambió de pronto.

- Señor, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos alojarnos unos días? -preguntó el chico.  
-¡Oh, sí! -exclamó el mago al ver que había podido levantar un poco el ánimo del muchacho- Justo en esta plaza hay una posada. Se llama Mountain's Owl. Aunque bastantes miembros de la Orden andan por aquí estos días, no creo que tengan problemas de disponibilidad, es muy grande.

Harry se levantó rápidamente, le dio las gracias al mago y salió de la habitación. Las chicas, sin esperar la reacción del muchacho, le imitaron y salieron trás él.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! -llamó Missi. El chico se detuvo.  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó Brabra temerosa de la respuesta.  
- Mirad, hemos llegado hasta aquí -bajó la voz- a este pasado por un motivo: aprender de la Orden. Pero resulta que no ha salido bien, no podemos hacer nada pero sí se me brinda la posibilidad de conocer a los miembros... -bajó aún más la voz- conocer a mis padres. Y creo... creo que eso es una señal.  
- Pero Harry -susurró Aloho empujándole para salir del edificio. El mago que estaba sentado en la mesa del fondo estaba pendiente de ellos- sabes bien que no debes implicarte en nada. No puedes.  
- Lo sé y no haré nada que pueda variar algo en el futuro. Le dí mi palabra a Sirius y... la mantendré -dijo en un tono no muy convincente- Pero entendedme: mis padres están aquí, vivos, y yo no les conozco, nunca he podido estar con ellos. No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad de estar cerca, de saber cómo eran por mí mismo, no por los recuerdos de los demás... De verdad, tengo que hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo.

Las palabras de Harry eran tan intensas, tan llenas de emoción, dolor y verdad, que no pudieron negarse. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, pensando finalmente lo mismo: se quedarían para permitir a Harry conocer a sus padres aunque fuese lo más peligroso que se les pudiera presentar en ese viaje.

- De acuerdo, Harry, nos quedaremos el tiempo previsto para que los conozcas.  
- Gracias -respondió mirándolas a todas- Gracias de verdad.  
- Venga, tenemos que ir a la Posada. Si vamos a quedarnos algunos días aquí, habrá que dormir en algún sitio, ¿no? -propuso Circe.

Se encaminaron hacia el alojamiento que se situaba al otro lado de la plaza, con lo que tuvieron que bordear de nuevo la fuente de las dos estatuas. Al darle la vuelta, vieron algo que les hizo frenar en seco. Tres magos se encontraban allí parados.

- ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? Estás muy raro -dijo uno de ellos. Era alto, moreno, de aspecto fuerte y muy atractivo.  
- Es cierto, llevas unos días extraño. -confirmó otro mago. Este tenía un aspecto muy joven, delgado, de pelo castaño aunque ligeramente canoso para su edad.  
- ¿A mí?... A mí no me pasa nada... no... nada -respondió titubeando el tercer mago. Bajito, ojos pequeños como los de una rata.  
- Es verdad, Lunático, no le pasa nada raro. Es que él es raro -río Sirius y echó a andar seguido de Lupin que sonreía. Colagusano se encogió de hombros y les siguió sin rechistar.

Las chicas y Harry se habían quedado mirando la fuente para disimular mientras oían hablar a los magos. Era impactante ver a gente que conocían en el tiempo presente, con una edad parecida a la suya, sólo varios años más.

- Parece que aún no descofiaban de Colagusano, ¿verdad? -comentó Brabra en voz baja.  
- Sí, eso parece -respondió Missi mientras se encaminaban a la posada- Si ellos supieran...

Llegaron a Mountain's Owl y tras reservar las habitaciones y comer algo en una taberna cercana, subieron para descansar un poco. Habían tenido muchas emociones en las pocas horas que llevaban en el pasado.

Harry estaba en su habitación sentado en la cama. Por su cabeza no dejaba de pasar la imagen en la que había visto a sus padres bajando las escaleras del cuartel de la Orden y segundos después a su madre sonriéndole. Había estado a pocos metros de ellos y no podía creerlo. Miró hacia la izquierda y se vio reflejado en un espejo que había sobre un pequeño escritorio. Por un momento se sobresaltó al ver allí a alguien que no era él. Tantas emociones en tan poco rato habían hecho que olvidase que físicamente no era el mismo. Se levantó y se acercó para verse mejor. Se pasó la mano por la frente, donde habitualmente estaba su cicatriz que ahora no estaba y le pareció extraño. Todo él se veía extraño: su físico, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos...

Dentro de él, libraba una batalla. Escuchaba una voz que le decía "Acércate y háblales. Les puedes advertir, les puedes prevenir... ¿Puede cambiar el futuro? ¡Qué más da! Pero puedes conseguir evitar lo que pasó". Pero otra voz le respondía "Debes mantener tu palabra, no debes implicarte. Las cosas tienen que quedarse como están... por mucho que te duela. No sabes si las consecuencias futuras de alguna acción en este pasado puede ser peor. Mantén tu palabra, mantenla..."

Tenía en su manos la posibilidad de alertar a sus padres y a Sirius, de lo que iba a ocurrir, de la traición de Colagusano. Y si estaba allí era por algo. Deseaba tanto poder mostrar lo que sentía... Pero de pronto, las palabras de su padrino acudieron a su mente tan claras que se sobresaltó: "No hagas nada que pueda cambiar el curso de las cosas. Considérate un mero espectador de lo que allí ocurra. No intervengas en nada. Cualquier cambio en principio insignificante, a la larga podría ser peor de lo que imaginas. Las cosas tienen que quedarse como sucedieron...". ¿Por qué su padrino le había insistido tanto en que no hiciera ni dijera nada? ¿Qué cosa peor podía ocurrir que lo que ya pasó? ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse todo como estaba? No lo entendía, pero confiaba en Sirius y sabía que sus palabras debían tener un fundamento desconocido para él. "Disfruta del momento" recordó lo último que le dijo al despedirse. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado. Cogió de entre sus cosas un pequeño frasco de cristal con la poción que debía seguir tomando para mantener su nuevo aspecto y la bebió. Se dirigió hacia la cama, se tumbó y entre pensamientos, tensión, dudas y cansancio, se quedó dormido.

Las chicas se habían reunido en una de las habitaciones. Estaban preocupadas por Harry y no sabían exactamente cómo ayudarle a sentirse mejor. Sin duda estaba viviendo la experiencia más extraña de su vida. La mezcla de sentimientos encontrados debía ser enorme: la alegría y emoción de ver a sus padres contrastaba con la angustia de no poder mostrarse tal cual era y avisarles de acontecimientos futuros. Lo único que tenían claro era que debían vigilarle, como ya hicieron una vez, y evitar que hiciese algo indebido que luego pudiera resultar fatal. Pero entre ellas habían comenzado a surgir dudas... Las mismas que tenía Harry.

- No entiendo... ¿tan malo puede ser que haya algún cambio en el futuro? -preguntó Inqui mirando a sus amigas.  
- Supongo que lo peligroso es no saber qué es lo que cambiaría -respondió Brabra.  
- Pobre Harry -se lamentó Mahe- Tiene que ser tan desesperante ver a tus padres, saber lo que les va a ocurrir y no poder hacer nada...  
- Es verdad, pero si Sirius le advirtió tanto de que se mantuviera al margen y a nosotras nos encomendó que nos aseguráramos de que así era, tiene que ser por algo -añadió Aloho. Todas callaron por un momento.  
- Me imagino que si las consecuencias de un cambio no pudieran ser supuestamente tan nefastas, quién sabe si alguien no hubiera regresado al pasado para cambiar ya lo que ocurrió -comentó Missi pensativa.  
- Si nos cuesta trabajo entenderlo a nosotras... imaginaos a Harry -agregó Circe.  
- Chicas, hemos venido aquí con el propósito de vigilar a Harry -les recordó Nigriv- Es lo que tenemos que hacer y evitar que las dudas nos invadan.  
Tenía razón aunque si por ellas fueras, animarían a Harry a hacer lo que más estaba deseando. Pero sabían que no podían.  
- Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer? No vamos a estar vigilando su puerta esta noche como cuando estuvimos en la Torre de Gryffindor, ¿no? -preguntó Aloho- Porque dos gatos en este pasillo no tendría mucho sentido.  
- ¿Qué tal algún hechizo en la puerta de su habitación que nos avise si sale o no? -sugirió Missi.  
- Sí, puede ser -asintió Circe- Pero habrá que hechizar también algo que nos avise estando en nuestras habitaciones, ¿no? Tenemos que ser discretas. Algo que todas tengamos y todas podamos ver de momento.  
Todas miraron a su alrededor pensando qué podían hechizar.  
- ¿Las llaves de nuestras habitaciones? -propuso Inqui haciendo sonar las suyas.  
- Buena idea -confirmó Mahe- Si Harry decide salir de la habitación, nuestras llaves podrían emitir algún sonido o algo similar que nos avise.  
- De acuerdo. Iré yo -se ofreció Nigriv.

Cogió las llaves de las habitaciones y abrió la puerta. Miró a un lado y a otro pero no había nadie en el pasillo, así que salió silenciosamente y se dirigió a la habitación de Harry. Las chicas asomaban la cabeza observando lo que su compañera hacía. Nigriv se acercó, colocó las llaves en el suelo junto a la puerta, sacó su varita y en un susurro dijo:

- ¡Detectae portus conjurem clavis!

Una luz hizo replandecer la puerta y las llaves, y tras varios segundos, se apagó. Nigriv miró a las chicas y levantó el pulgar en señal de confirmación. Recogió las llaves del suelo y se fue con sus compañeras.

Afortunadamente, el cansancio parecía haber invadido a Harry de tal forma que las chicas no tuvieron que salir corriendo de sus habitaciones en toda la noche por un aviso del hechizo. La mañana llegó y con ella, un nuevo día en el que estar pendientes de los movimientos y palabras del chico para evitar cualquier imprudencia. Tras un breve desayuno, salieron al exterior. No sabían qué iban a hacer durante todo el día, ya que no había seguridad de que Lily y James estuvieran todavía en Kingsdoom Town. Se acercaron a la fuente de las dos estatuas y se quedaron contemplándola mientras pensaban qué hacer. Se encontraban los ocho pendientes del agua que caía, de las figuras frente a frente, en realidad estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos, que no se percataron que alguien se les había acercado.

- Hola -escucharon una voz dulce a sus espaldas. Se giraron y allí estaba ella, con sus cálidos ojos verdes, sonriéndoles. Allí estaba Lily- Os vi ayer en el cuartel y me ha dicho Picket, el mago que os entrevistó, que habíais venido de muy lejos para entrar en el grupo de formación pero que no ha sido posible.

Nadie respondió. Era tan asombroso ver allí a la madre de Harry, hablándoles, sonriéndoles, tan natural, que parecía que estuviesen soñando y no fuera real.

- Me llamo Lily... Lily Potter -se presentó un poco extrañada del silencio del grupo- Y vosotros sois...  
- Yo... soy Inqui -apresuró a decir la chica que había conseguido reaccionar.  
- Y yo soy Aloho.  
- Yo soy Mahe.  
- Yo, Nigriv.  
- Missi.  
- Circe.  
- Y yo Brabra -consiguieron decir al fin todas, excepto Harry que continuó callado. No podía hablar.  
- ¿Y tú? -preguntó Lily mirando al chico. Si le impactó verla el día anterior, en ese momento se sentía totalmente bloqueado. No escuchaba el agua de la fuente, ni percibía ninguna otra sensación de su alrededor. Sólo era consciente de que allí, frente a él, sonriéndole, estaba su madre viva y no un reflejo en un espejo o una esencia etérea salida de una varita.  
- Yo... yo soy... Ha... Harry -acertó a decir.  
- ¡Harry! -sonrió y añadió risueña- Te llamas como mi hijo.

Una sensación recorrió al grupo. Allí estaba ella, Lily, y estaba viva, y le hablaba a Harry, a su hijo, y no lo sabía.

- Bueno, pues encantada de conoceros a todos -dijo mirando todavía a Harry- Picket me ha dicho que aunque no habéis podido entrar en el grupo de formación, os váis a quedar unos días por aquí, ¿no?  
- Sí, eso habíamos pensado -confirmó Circe que ya empezaba a salir del ensimismamiento que envolvía al grupo.  
- Nos dijo que si nos quedábamos podíamos conocer a los miembros de la Orden -siguió Brabra.  
- Y nos pareció buena idea, así que aquí estamos -añadió Missi.  
- Pues es estupendo que os hayáis quedado -respondió Lily- porque es cierto que ahora andamos mucho por aquí. Las cosas se están poniendo un poco difíciles en la Orden y tenemos bastantes reuniones últimamente.  
- No te encontraba -se escuchó de pronto una voz que venía por la izquierda. Miraron hacia la persona que se acercaba. Si las chicas y Harry tenían más sorpresas y emociones en los próximos minutos, se caerían redondos al suelo.  
- He venido a saludar a las chicas y al chico de los que nos ha hablado Picket, los que llegaron ayer -explicó Lily extendiendo su mano al hombre que llegaba. Este se acercó, besó tiernamente en la mejilla a la mujer y miró al grupo sonriendo. Entonces Lily, con una expresión luminosa en su cara, dijo- Este es James, mi marido.  
- Hola, ¿qué tal? -saludó cortésmente. Era como ver al propio Harry dentro de unos años pero sin cicatriz y sin los ojos verdes. Las pocas fotos que el chico tenía de él no hacían justicia al tremendo parecido físico. Lily hizo las presentaciones de todas y dejó a Harry para el final.  
- Y él es Harry -y mirando a su marido, añadió con un tono de inconfundible ternura- como nuestro niño.  
- ¿Qué hay, Harry? -saludó James sonriendole y tendiéndole la mano.

Harry dudó un momento. Las piernas le temblaban, sentía los latidos del corazón en cada parte de su cuerpo pero en seguida se dio cuenta del ofrecimiento y estrechó la mano de su padre.

- Harry... ¿nos conocemos? -preguntó de pronto James, un poco extrañado- Me resultas familiar.  
Lo último que esperaban era que aun con un aspecto diferente, pudieran ver en Harry algún rasgo, algún gesto que les recordase a algo.  
- No... no creo. Es la primera vez que vengo aquí -consiguió decir el chico, que todavía estrechaba la mano de su padre.  
- No sé, me pareció.  
- James -comenzó a decir Lily- he pensado que como no han podido entrar en el grupo de formación de la Orden, cualquier cosa que quieran conocer, podríamos ayudarles, ¿verdad?  
- Por supuesto. Será un placer -contestó James sonriendo- Ah, mira, por ahí vienen los otros -señaló hacia el cuartel- Son también miembros de la Orden.  
- Y nuestros mejores amigos -añadió Lily.  
Sirius y Lupin se acercaban a donde estaban todos. Un nuevo shock: hablar en el pasado con dos personas que conocían en el presente.  
- Mirad chicos, ellas son... -la volvió a nombrar a todas- Y él es Harry. Ellos son Remus y Sirius.  
- Sí, ya lo sab... emmm... ya los vimos ayer por aquí -corrigió rápidamente Brabra cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a meter la pata. Costaba trabajo disimular ante la situación en la que se encontraban.  
- Y bueno, nos falta otro amigo, Peter, pero... no sé donde está. ¿Le habéis visto? -preguntó James a Lupin.  
- No, hoy no le hemos visto en todo el día. No sé por donde andará.

Harry se puso tenso. Escuchar a su padre llamar "amigo" a la rata que poco después les iba a traicionar y no poder decíserlo, era muy duro.

- Ya le conoceréis. No os perdéis gran cosa -repuso Sirius indiferente, mientras observaba seductor a las chicas.  
- Sirius... no hables así de Peter. -le regañó Lily- ¿Qué van a pensar las chicas y Harry?

"Tengo que controlarme, tengo que controlarme" pensaba Harry una y otra vez. Su respiración agitada delataba su tensión y nerviosismo pero sólo las chicas se dieron cuenta, porque sabían perfectamente la razón que lo provocaba. Ellas se sentían igual.

- No han podido entrar en el grupo de formación, así que vamos a echarles una mano desde fuera -explicó James a sus amigos.  
- Perfecto -respondió Remus sonriente, contento de poder ayudarles.  
- Esta mañana no tenemos reunión, no ha venido aún la persona que dirige la Orden, Albus Dumbledore -prosiguió James con su explicación- Es también el director del colegio Hogwarts donde hemos estudiado nosotros. ¿De qué escuela venís vosotros?

La pregunta les pilló por sorpresa. ¿De qué escuela? ¡De la misma que ellos! Pero ¿cómo decirlo?

- Pues... no es muy conocida... -comenzó a decir Aloho mirando a sus compañeras en busca de ayuda- Se llama...  
- Uf, Aloho, seguro que ni la conocen -cortó rápidamente Inqui intentando salvar la situación- Es que venimos de muy, muy lejos y nuestra escuela es muy pequeña, y...

Pero de pronto, alguien se acercó corriendo e hizo que la atención de todos se desviase de la embarazosa conversación.

- Potter, ¡Potter!  
- ¿Qué pasa, Picket?  
- Dumbledore acaba de llegar. Quiere hablar contigo y con Lily. Dice que es urgente.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Lily nerviosa.  
- No lo sé. Pero me ha mandado a avisaros para que vayáis cuanto antes.  
- Bueno, pues... lo siento chicos. -se disculpó la joven- Tenemos que irnos pero más tarde nos veremos, ¿de acuerdo?

La pareja les sonrió a modo de despedida y se fueron tras Picket. Sirius se quedó mirando a su amigos mientras se alejaban. Su expresión mezclaba desconcierto y preocupación.

- Sirius... ¡Sirius! -llamó Lupin.

Pero Sirius había echado a andar hacia el cuartel.


	5. Capítulo 5: Malas noticias

_**Disclaimer**_: Si tuviera una imaginación asombrosa, si hubiera escrito siete maravillosos libros (y sus adicionales), si hubiera vendido millones de copias a lo largo del mundo, si viviera en Edimburgo, si fuera rubia, si mi cuenta corriente tuviera más digitos de los que jamás hubiera imaginado, quizá podría decir que Harry, Ron, Hermione y su mundo me pertenecen, porque entonces quien estaría hablando sería JK. Pero como nada de eso es cierto, la conclusión es que todo le sigue perteneciendo a ella y yo sólo lo tomo prestado para dentro de mis limitaciones, seguir soñando, y para mi sorpresa, reencontrarme con amigos :)

**Albus D. Paita**, interesante cuestión la que planteas: por qué Voldemort no utilizó un giratiempos para volver a la noche en que intentó matar a Harry. Sin duda, el peligro que entraña viajar en el tiempo, como bien aprendimos en el Prisionero de Azkabán, fue algo que JK tuvo muy en cuenta y no optó por esa salida, afortunadamente para nosotros porque así tuvo historia para desarrollar en siete tomos y en especial afortunadamente para mí, porque así tuve algo que inventarme, jajaja. Aunque sabes? Cuando escribí Siete Almas, fue en la época de la Orden del Fénix, con lo que no se sabía nada aún de los horcruxes, ni de que eran siete. Con lo que cuando ya conocimos ese dato tan interesante e importante en la trama, me sentí más cerca de la historia porque en cierta forma, yo también había imaginado siete "partes", no trozos de un alma, sino almas completas que formaban un todo con Harry. Eso es lo bonito de la imaginación, que da lugar a muchas opciones que te pueden hacer soñar. Gracias de nuevo por tu compañía y por resignarte a encontrarte con capítulos cortos para tu gusto, jaja. Un abrazo!

**AlbusR...** si te digo que me he acordado en muchas ocasiones de ti en todo este tiempo, desde esos últimos y esporádicos (aunque bien largos) mails que nos enviamos; que he estado tentada muchas veces de escribirte de nuevo (algunos mails empezados que se quedaron en la carpeta de borradores lo pueden atestiguar) por saber cómo estabas y compartir contigo algunas vivencias mágicas que he tenido, como que estuve en persona en el Gran Comedor y pisé el despacho del viejete paternalista manipulador; si te digo que cuando anoche vi entrar un mail de ffnet con tu nombre al haberme añadido en tus alertas de autores me quedé sumamente sorprendida al ver que justo aparecías en este momento (ya que yo no creo en las casualidades, ni en las coincidencias); si te digo que cuando esta mañana vi que tenía rr tuyo junto con el aviso de Sir Hurbert, no podía dejar de sonreír como si precisamente un giratiempos se hubiera activado. Me creerías en todo esto? Deberías, porque es tal cual te lo cuento :) Me das la bienvenida pero te la debo dar yo a ti y por supuesto, agradecerle a mi apreciado Sir Hubert que fuera apresuradamente en tu busca y tú accedieras a su insistencia. Qué solícito sigue siendo! Efectivamente, las frases que me citas las interpreto a la perfección fuera de su contexto. Quién iba a decir cuando las escribí que tendrían ese sentido en la actualidad, después de cómo han sido estos años? Pero bueno, como siempre digo, el momento presente es el que hay que vivir pero somos afortunados de tener una base pasada que nos da pie para seguir soñando y que puede ayudarnos a darle forma nuestro futuro a través de la ilusión. No creas que tendrás tanto que buscar en próximos capis... vamos, creo que no, porque la verdad, voy releyendo conforme lo preparo para subir y hay cosas que no recordaba, jaja. Ese nivel de "vamos-a-reliarlo-más-que-así-más-tendrán-que-buscar" comenzó después, ante la locura que representó embarcarnos en HH. Aquí era todavía demasiado novata y no sabía que podía (ni que era tan divertido) marear tanto a la gente, jajaja. Te soy sincera? No sé si alguna vez lo dije: cuando HH aún era un esbozo mental, recién acabado UP, le dije a Nigriv que no veía ese fic ni acabado, ni subido. No sabía por qué pero así lo sentía. Lástima que el tiempo me haya ido dando la razón, pero como dije al comenzar a publicar ahora PPF, quién sabe... De las que eran las siete almas, sólo estoy en contacto de vez en cuando con Aloho (las Tierras Frías a las que viajó fue Canadá). Y de los que llamas "caídos", justo con algunas de las que nombras como Stiby o Drumy sí que hay algún saludo de vez en cuando aunque es fuera de este ámbito mágico. De los demás, no sé nada. No sé si seguirán paseando por el mundo mágico o si la vida muggle les habrá hecho olvidarse que una vez fueron brujas...

La verdad es que es difícil que la gente mantenga el nivel mágico en una proporción adecuada para seguir a gusto a este lado de la imaginación y la vida. Por eso, verte a ti y **Albus D. Paita ** sintiendoos aún parte de este mundo, me hace sentir como en casa. La verdad es que a ese respecto, hace poco me encontré con personas a las que no conozco pero me hicieron sentir una sensación parecida. Compartí con ellos un proyecto que me ha aportado mucha ilusión, ya no sólo por el proyecto en sí, sino por ver que la magia de HP sigue existiendo y sigue siendo importante para muchas personas. El proyecto que compartimos se trataba de un libro que se llama "Querido Harry", el cual recogía cartas escritas por fans de HP dirigidas a Harry o a JK, contándoles qué significan para ellos, cómo les conocieron, cómo cambiaron sus vidas... mil cosas según la experiencia de cada uno. Tuve la suerte que de las más de 300 cartas que recibió el encargado del proyecto, la mía fuera una de las 65 escogidas para publicar en el libro. Y de pronto, cuando ya pude leerlo completo, a pesar de que el resto de autores de las cartas no pasan de los 23-24 años (soy la "Dumbledore" del grupo por la edad), dejó de importar la diferencia de edad, lo lejos que podíamos estar unos de otros o cómo habían sido nuestras vidas. De pronto fue como si todos fuéramos uno con HP, pudiendo vernos reflejados en muchas de las cartas, algunas realmente emotivas, en los sentimientos que expresaban... Es increíble lo que ha ayudado esta saga de libros a mucha gente. Eso me hizo recuperar la fe en que sigue existiendo magos y brujas aunque no lo parezca y que hicieron que este mundo formara parte de sus vidas por siempre, sintiéndolo hoy día aún así. Y ahora, os encuentro a vosotros aquí, con el sentimiento de que no abandonaréis Hogwarts mientras os siga quedando alguien fiel, y... qué decir? Que si lanzara un Expecto Patronum ahora mismo, mi caballo plateado brillaría mucho, mucho ^_^

Por Merlín y todos los brujos antiguos! Al final, las respuestas van a ser más largas que el capítulo y vais a querer lanzar como mínimo un Expelliarmus al teclado para "desarmarme", jajaja. Pero estos ratitos interactuando con vosotros me encantan :) Pero ahora sí, ya dejo de escribir y paso al capi, que es lo que toca ;)

Un abrazo enorme a mis dos queridos Albus y gracias por estar aquí :)

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Malas noticias  
**

Todos se habían quedado mirando cómo Lily y James, primero, y seguidamente Sirius habían desaparecido tras las puertas del edificio que albergaba el cuartel de la Orden. Harry aún seguía conmocionado por el encuentro con sus padres. Ni en sus sueños pensó que podría sentirse así, tan lleno, tan emocionado... y tan triste.

- Bueno, pues... nada -trató Lupin de regresar su atención al grupo y no salir corriendo también tras sus amigos- Aquí me tenéis por si me queréis preguntar algo. -se ofreció con una sonrisa. Por un momento, el grupo se sintió como cuando en tercer año fue su profesor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
- Prof... eemmm... Remus, ¿qué significa esta fuente? -preguntó Missi, intentando romper el hielo y parecerles natural al joven merodeador.  
- Oh, esta fuente. ¿Ves las estatuas? Son un mago y un muggle. Sus manos extendidas simbolizan la ayuda generosa y desinteresada que nos ofrecemos los unos a los otros, aunque seamos diferentes. Quizá, Kingsdoom Town sea una de las pocas poblaciones de Inglaterra donde convivan tan armoniosamente muggles y magos.  
- Qué curioso, no lo había imaginado -dijo Inqui observando con detenimiento la fuente.  
- Lupin, una cosa que nos extrañó ayer. -comenzó a decir Circe- Cuando fuimos a la oficina de ese mago... Picket creo que se llama, nos hizo pasar por una puerta y a todos nos ocurrió lo mismo, sentimos como un escalofrío. Pero Picket cada vez parecía más contento. Nos explicó que era una especie de detector o algo así. ¿Qué era exactamente?  
- Precisamente, un detector -sonrió Lupin- Como habéis visto son muchos los magos y brujas que atraviesan a diario esa entrada -señaló el cuartel- y no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar que alguien del lado oscuro o algún mortífago nos engañe y se introduzca en la Orden. Picket se encarga de recibir a todo el que viene, venga a lo que venga, y les hace pasar por esa puerta. ¿Os disteis cuenta de que el marco era diferente al del resto de las puertas que hay en la estancia? Tiene su motivo. Dentro de ese marco, hay una esencia... esencia de maldad. Todo aquel que cruza la puerta, la percibe. Si su alma es pura, percibirá un escalofrío o cualquier otra sensación desagradable porque un alma pura no resiste la maldad. Si es un alma oscura, no sentirá nada porque está acostumbrada.

Los ocho escuchaban con atención. Ahora entendían por qué la desagradable sensación al traspasar aquella puerta y la satisfacción de Picket al ver que eran ocho almas puras.

- ¿Y no es posible que alguien del lado oscuro pueda pasar por ahí y disimule haciendo creer que lo ha percibido para poder engañar a Picket? -preguntó Nigriv curiosa.  
- No. La reacción de un alma pura es totalmente natural por su rechazo. En cambio, un alma oscura, aunque intente hacer creer que ha percibido algo, no funciona porque al pasar por la puerta, la maldad de su alma se refleja en sus ojos.

Tenía que ser escalofriante ver como alguien que pasaba bajo ese detector reflejase la maldad en los ojos. Aunque eso era algo que ellas ya habían visto. Habían tenido a Voldemort muy cerca con esa misma mirada la noche del duelo con Harry.

- Por cierto -dijo Lupin- me ha resultado curioso que me llames por mi apellido. Eso sólo lo hace la gente que me conoce de Hogwarts.

Lily y James ya habían llegado al despacho en el que les esperaba Dumbledore. Llamaron a la puerta y entraron. El director de Hogwarts estaba sentado tras una mesa llena de papeles y aparatos extraños como ocurría en su despacho en la escuela. Tenía el pensadero sobre la mesa y estaba lanzando un fina hebra plateada a su interior. Al ver a Lily y a James, les invitó a sentarse. Apartó el pensadero y les miró fijamente sobre sus gafas de media luna. Mesó su larga barba blanca y suspiró.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Dumbledore? -preguntó James.  
- He tenido noticias... malas noticias -respondió con pesadez.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Lily esta vez.  
- Voldemort... -dudó cómo seguir- ha decidido... ir tras vosotros.  
- ¿Cómo que tras nosotros? Siempre va detrás nuestra, detrás de todos. -comentó James sin entender. Albus meditó un momento y aclaró con tristeza:  
- Esta vez quiere ir sólo tras vosotros.  
- No entiendo. -dijo Lily desconcertada- ¿Ahora elige a sus victimas?  
- En este caso, me temo que sí -contestó Dumbledore apesadumbrado.  
- ¿Cómo que en este caso? -preguntó James cada vez más nervioso- ¿Quién te ha dicho todo esto?  
- He sido yo -se escuchó una voz que salió desde una zona oscura de la habitación.  
- ¡Tú! -exclamó James levantándose de la silla señalándo a Snape, que avanzó un par de pasos dejándose ver- Dumbledore, ¿y vas a creer lo que diga éste? ¡Es un mortífago!  
- James, tranquilízate -trató de serenar el anciano. Lily permanecía sentada sin apartar la mirada de Snape, quien se la devolvía fijamente.  
- ¿Que me tranquilice? Pero Albus... ¡es Snape! ¡No es de los nuestros! -espetó como si Severus no estuviera allí presente- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que lo que dice es cierto?  
- Porque lo estoy, James. Y sí es de los nuestros. Se ha convertido en un espía para la Orden y te aseguro que está arriesgando su vida. -explicó quedamente el director mientras Snape apretaba disimuladamente los puños en los bolsillos de su túnica negra.  
- No me lo puedo creer... -repuso James negando con la cabeza.  
- Déjale que hable -dijo de repente Lily- Quizá sea verdad y quiera ponernos sobre aviso.  
- Pero Lily... ¡Mira de quién estamos hablando! -exclamó exasperado James señalando de nuevo a Snape.  
- Severus, si no te importa, ¿nos podrías dejar solos? -pidió Dumbledore ante la tensión creciente.

Snape miró a Dumbledore durante unos segundos, como si valorara si realmente era conveniente que dejara la habitación, pero finalmente asintió brevemente con la cabeza. Volvió a mirar a Lily y después a James, pero en este caso con una expresión de rencor y odio en los ojos que claramente no podía evitar. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió.

- James, James... -comenzó a decir Dumbledore cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado- Deberías escuchar más a tu esposa.  
- Pero Albus, es que no lo entiendo. ¿Desde cuando es espía nuestro? No me fiaría de ningún mortífago pero de Snape aún menos.  
- Severus vino a verme no hace mucho. Te aseguro que me sorprendió al principio tanto como a ti. Pero estuvimos hablando y debo decirte que por diversos motivos... sé que podemos confiar en él.  
- ¿Qué motivos? -preguntó receloso.  
- Eso es algo entre él y yo.  
- De acuerdo -interrumpió Lily- Snape ha venido, te ha contado que estamos en peligro pero... ¿te ha dado alguna explicación de por qué?

Dumbledore dudó. No sabía cómo explicarles la razón por la que Voldemort había decidido ir tras la pareja ... y tras su hijo.

- Hace algo más de un año -comenzó a relatarles- me entrevisté con una persona que actualmente trabaja en Hogwarts. Ella realmente no tiene dotes de clarividente pero por un antepasado suyo, lleva en los genes la posibilidad de que alguna vez haga una predicción real. En aquella ocasión, sin esperarlo ni por su parte ni por la mía, entró en trance y reveló una profecía.  
- ¿Una profecía? -se extrañó Lily- ¿De qué trataba?  
- Trataba del enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y otra persona.  
- ¿Quién? -preguntó James nervioso.  
- La profecía señalaba a esa otra persona como... -dudó en seguir hablando ante la dureza de lo que debía comunicar- el nacido en el séptimo mes, de aquellos que le han desafiado tres veces...

La habitación quedó en silencio. James y Lily miraban a Dumbledore mientras sus palabras resonaban en sus oídos.

- ¿Nacido el séptimo mes, de aquellos que le han desafiado tres veces? -repitió James intentando comprender lo que había escuchado. De pronto, abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo una sensación helada que se empezó a extender por su cuerpo.  
- Estás hablando de... ¿Harry? -susurró temblorosamente Lily mientras James cogía su mano.  
- Eso parece -contestó Dumbledore. Le apenaba en extremo la preocupación y dolor que les estaba provocando a la pareja.  
- Pero... pero es sólo un bebé... -intentó decir Lily mientras los ojos verdes se le anegaban en lágrimas- ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Por qué quiere hacerle daño?  
James la rodeó con su brazo y trató de consolarla.  
- ¿Y eso te lo ha dicho Snape? -preguntó James intentando encontrar una respuesta al temor que le estaba invadiendo.  
- Sí, James. Prácticamente nadie conoce que existe esa profecía y mucho menos su contenido. Severus ha sabido de ella por Voldemort. Si no, no podría conocer su existencia. -calló por unos segundos y añadió- El me ha avisado de que corréis peligro. Ha escuchado del propio Voldemort sus intenciones.  
- Quiere matarnos... quiere matar a Harry -susurró James con un nudo en la garganta. Lily se echó a llorar. Dumbledore permaneció en silencio.

Snape estaba fuera del despacho de Dumbledore. Se sentía extraño en aquel lugar donde cualquiera que le viese pensaría que había ido a hacer daño a algún miembro de la Orden. No obstante, él era un mortífago y ése era su cometido: deshacerse de cualquier mago o bruja que se interpusiera en el camino de su Señor... del que había sido su Señor. La marca grabada en su brazo izquierdo era algo que mantendría durante toda su vida pero su lealtad al Señor Tenebroso, no. Había decidido abandonar esa "familia", como la llamaba El que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Tenía motivos suficientes fuera de ahí que le impulsaban a hacerlo y aunque al Señor Tenebroso era servicio de por vida o la muerte, no seguiría siendo un siervo suyo aunque sabía que lo pagaría caro. Pero mientras, se había convertido en espía, un espía que terminaría muerto en cuanto le descubriesen. Un espía a la orden del mago que más temía el Señor Oscuro: Albus Dumbledore. Había acudido a él y a pesar de su condición de mortífago, a pesar de todas la cosas horribles que había hecho, Dumbledore le creyó y quiso confirmar su nueva lealtad avisándole de las intenciones que el Señor Tenebroso tuvo en cuanto conoció aquella profecía. Avisarle significara poner en alerta y salvar a Potter pero con su aviso, también la salvaría a ella...

Vagaba en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a alguien que subía las escaleras. Se giró para que no le reconocieran pero no resultó. Sirius le había visto.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
- ¿Algún problema, Black? -encaró Snape apretando inconscientemente su varita.  
- Te he preguntado qué-haces-tú-aquí -repitió Sirius desafiante. Snape esbozó una leve e irónica sonrisa.  
- No es de tu incumbencia. -contestó mirándole con desprecio.  
- Pues fíjate que estás muy equivocado, Snivellus, porque ESTE es el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, YO soy miembro de la Orden del Fénix y TÚ eres un mortífago, con lo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí.  
- Te aconsejo que no hables de lo que no sabes, Black, así que no me provoques.  
- Sé perfectamente lo que tú eres, Severus Snape, y para mí eso es suficiente. -aclaró Sirius cada vez más tenso, empuñando su varita.  
- Te lo estoy advirtiendo, Black. Puedo hacer que te arrepientas  
- ¿Me estás amenazando?  
- Tómatelo como quieras.

Ambos magos estaban a muy poca distancia, varitas en mano. En sus ojos había tanto odio y desprecio que se podían matar con la mirada.

En el interior del despacho de Dumbledore, Lily y James intentaban tranquilizarse. Ellos habían elegido ese camino y sabían que su vida corría peligro continuamente pero ¿su hijo? ¿Por qué un mago como Voldemort quería matarle? ¿Porque una estúpida profecía lo anunciaba?

- Mirad -comenzó Dumbledore a explicar tras un rato de silencio- he estado dándole vueltas y he pensado que lo mejor es acudir a un antiguo encantamiento que os protegerá a los tres. Aunque seáis los mejores miembros con los que cuento, no voy a permitir que sigáis en activo para la Orden estando como están las cosas.  
- ¿Qué tipo de encantamiento? -preguntó James que aún cogía la mano de su esposa.  
- El encantamiento Fidelio. Vuestro paradero será un secreto que sólo lo sabrá una persona, que se convertirá en vuestro guardián. Pero tiene que ser alguien de vuestra entera confianza para evitar cualquier problema. Con el encantamiento sobre vosotros, estaréis a salvo. Voldemort nunca podrá encontraros. El guardián será el único conocedor del secreto, el único que sabrá dónde estáis.  
- Está bien -aceptó James- Si es necesario, lo haremos así.  
- ¿Cuándo tendremos que prepararnos? -preguntó Lily que ya se había tranquilizado un poco.  
- Cuanto antes mejor -respondió Dumbledore- Tenéis que decidir quién será vuestro guardián. Si queréis, podéis contar conmigo.

James y Lily se miraron. Confiaban plenamente en Dumbledore, no había nadie mejor para mantener el secreto de su paradero. Nadie... excepto Sirius.

- Te lo agradecemos mucho, Albus pero... ¿podríamos elegir a Sirius? -preguntó James. Dumbledore sonrió.  
- Sabía que pensaríais en vuestro amigo... tu hermano -corrigió mirándoles sobre sus gafas de media luna.  
- Tú lo has dicho, Albus -sonrió James levemente- Es como un hermano para mí y sé que yo lo soy para él. Estoy seguro de que aceptará.  
- No hay más que hablar. Le explicaremos lo que ocurre. Aunque es importante no mencionar la profecía -advirtió- Es algo que cuanta menos gente conozca, mejor. Aunque sea vuestro guardián. Pero... ¿qué son esas voces?

Fuera del despacho, Sirius y Snape seguían discutiendo cada vez en voz más alta. Dumbledore se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Ambos magos estaban a punto de batirse en duelo.

- ¡Severus! ¡Sirius! No es momento ni lugar para que arregléis viejas rencillas -replicó Dumbledore de forma imponente- Así que os agradecería que os olvidaseis de lo que estabais a punto de hacer. Hay cosas más importantes que solucionar.

Sirius y Snape escuchaban a Dumbledore pero mantenían sus ojos fijos el uno del otro.

- Severus, hablaremos pronto. Puedes marcharte. Sirius, por favor, pasa a mi despacho. Hay algo que debemos contarte.

Snape bajó la varita y miró a Dumbledore. Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza, volvió a mirar con odio a Sirius y bajó por las escaleras. Sirius no dejó de mirar por dónde se había ido el mortífago hasta que le perdió de vista. Entonces, se volvió hacia Dumbledore y entró en el despacho.

Las chicas y Harry seguían cerca de la fuente hablando con Lupin. Aunque les hubiese gustado poder quedarse un rato a solas para poder saber cómo se encontraba Harry, el cual hablaba poco y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, agradecían la amabilidad y paciencia que Remus estaba teniendo con ellos desde que se habían quedado solos. Se dirigían hacia la puerta del cuartel, cuando al entrar, Harry casi choca con un hombre con túnica oscura. Su grasiento pelo negro y su nariz aguileña eran inconfundibles aunque su aspecto era mucho más joven del que recordaba. Salió como una exhalación sin mirar a nadie, excepto brevemente a Lupin, que iba al final del grupo.

- Snape... -susurró Inqui de forma tan inaudible que las chicas solo pudieron leerle los labios.  
- ¿Severus?... -dijo Lupin extrañado mirando hacia donde iba el mago y sin poder evitarlo, salió tras él con la varita en mano.

* * *

En unos días seguimos ;) Aunque, acaba de entrar ahora mismo un nuevo rr de AlbusR y qué decirte, amigo mío? Que haces que me vaya riendo a la cama y eso que, según dices, aún estás desentrenado con tus locuras. Otro beso para ti :)


	6. Capítulo 6: Lo que nunca tuvo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Aunque JK acabe de anunciar justo ayer en el Festival de Literatura de Bath, que no escribirá ninguna precuela de la saga, eso no quita que los personajes no sigan perteneciéndoles, al contrario, porque efectivamente de ella son aunque esa declaración haga que la puerta siga abierta para nosotros, los escritores de fanfics, para usarlos en nuestras propias creaciones sin ganar nada por ello, sólo los buenos ratos al imaginarlos, al escribir sobre ellos y al dar a conocer sus aventuras a los demás. Y eso es lo que me ocurre a mí y lo que gano :)

**Albus D. Paita:** Celoso? Eres mi primer lector declarado de PPF en ffnet cuando no creía que nadie fuera a dejar rr en esta historia, y tu aparición y la sorpresa que fue para mí es algo que no olvidaré nunca :) Es cierto que a AlbusR lo conozco desde hace mucho, casi desde el comienzo de publicar HH, y nos ha aportado muchas risas, muchos buenos momentos y mucha serenidad en los malos. Por eso quizá me exceda más con él en las repuestas, por ese pasado que compartimos, pero no te preocupes porque aunque mis respuestas sean más cortas contigo, mi agradecimiento por que estés aquí es enorme :) Por si no lo has leído, el propio AlbusR se dirige a ti en su rr del capi 5. Un EM? Eso me abrumaría, jajaja, pero sin duda me sentiría muy protegida por ambos caballeros :D Tristemente el contacto con las otras almas apenas existe, así es. Con algunas desde hace años y años, aunque ni siquiera llegué a conocerlas en persona; con otras que sí conocí, nos fuimos distanciando con el tiempo; con otra en concreto, la vida nos la arrebató cuando menos lo esperábamos :( Hay un poco de todo como puedes ver. Y con Nigriv, ella se marchó a vivir a otra ciudad y aunque mantenemos contacto, suele ser muy esporádico. Algún mensaje que otro para saludarnos o si viene de vacaciones, quedamos para vernos, pero la distancia y que las vidas cambian, hace que cambie también todo. Dices que me demoré en subir? No, no. Tres días, lo habitual ;) Eso es que los capis te parecen tan cortos que el tiempo entre medias se te hace más largo, jaja. Sobre la carta, te animo a comprar el libro (además, sólo se compra por internet) puesto que no sólo es muy emotivo para todo fan de la saga, sino que es un libro benéfico cuyos beneficios están destinados a la fundación Lumos, creada por JK, para ayudar a los niños desfavorecidos y mejorar sus vidas. De todas maneras, te dejo el enlace de la reseña que me pidieron escribir tras leer el libro, otro honor para mí que me lo solicitaran, y ya decides si merece la pena comprarlo o no ;) Como ffnet no deja poner enlaces, se entiende que a éste le falta el http (sin las www) y cambiar cada (punto) por lo que lógicamente es: rowlingistas(punto)blogspot(punto)com(punto)es/2013/01/resena-de-querido-harry-hecha-por-uno(punto)html

**AlbusR:** Así que no pudiste resistir el seguir leyendo un capi por día, eh? Jajaja, me alegro aunque la verdad es que me da pena no poder darte más "material" para que la locura te invada, a pesar de que veo que Sir Hubert, Yeison, los Inexplicables y demás se están despertando poco a poco. Sé bien que si muestras el grado de locura al que puedes llegar, estando fuera de las fronteras de HH o rodeado del influjo de alguna Guilmain, puedes acabar peor visto que en San Mungo, ya que allí ya eres conocido y no se sorprenden, así que no dudo que te contengas. Pero también alabo que dejes tu sentido común en otras historias, porque sin duda les levantarás el ánimo como consigues conmigo :) En serio te trabas con las pociones de Pottermore? Jajaja, te entiendo. La multijugos me trajo de cabeza con todo lo que hay que esperar pero me reté a mí misma, obligándome a sacar la parte heredada que llevo como profesora de pociones y al final les fui cogiendo el truquillo después de varios calderos derretidos y tiempos agotados, a pesar de que era la muggle (muggle? eso qué es? bruja encubierta por la circunstancias, por favor!) quien las tenía que hacer. Si sigues por allí, búscame: Wolfsbane24483, nombre totalmente apropiado para mí y Ravenclaw, cómo no. Sabes que lo de los "dementores en el invernadero" me dejó más aturdida que un Desmaius? Me sonaba muchísimo pero no atinaba por qué! Así que eché mano del pensadero, recordando dónde había dementores o invernaderos en HH y afortunadamente, fui de cabeza a ver cuál fue aquel comentario y lo de sí que dio, y de pronto fue como si la luz se hiciera día: aquello fue mítico! Qué obstinada que fue Stiby y qué memoria la tuya para recordarlo ahora! :D No pensé en nombrarme como McGonagall por la edad porque incluso con ella me parecía demasiado cercana en años y de verdad que me separan muchos de todos esos magos y brujas tan jovencitos. Pero tranquilo, sigo siendo mujer y acepto la felicitación del día ;) El trip fue el viaje de mi vida. Fue el pasado agosto a Londres para visitar los Estudios Leavesden, donde se rodaron las películas (gran parte de las escenas interiores, claro) y donde ahora está el Warner Bros. Studio Tour London. No imaginas lo difícil que fue dar el paso para ir porque aunque lo deseaba como si fuera mi propio reflejo en Oesed, no tenía con quien ir que fuera mágico y quien se ofrecía a acompañarme eran muggles, algo no recomendable dado el tipo de viaje. Pero al final, aún no sé cómo, decidí liarme el turbante a la cabeza (sin Voldemort dentro) e irme sola. La primera vez en mi vida que viajaba sola en avión y sola al extranjero. Nervios? Hasta en las pestañas, pero me mereció la pena como pocas cosas antes en mi vida. Fueron solamente tres días pero tan intensos y mágicos... Y aunque físicamente iba sin compañía, sabía que Harry estaba conmigo a cada paso que daba, haciéndome de guía, tomando mi mano para hacerme sentir tan segura y tranquila como estuve en todo el viaje, algo que me sorprendió mucho porque las semanas previas a marchar estaba que me moría de los nervios y el miedo, y eso que ya había estado en Londres y es una ciudad que me encanta. Allí visité lugares donde habían rodado, como la entrada para visitantes al Ministerio de Magia en la OdF y en RM1; donde se aparecen los chicos tras huir de la boda de Bill y Fleur en Shaftesbury Avenue y las calles que recorren; por donde Hagrid lleva a Harry en PF para llegar al Caldero Chorreante; recorrí el Támesis de noche en barco como la avanzadilla tras rescatar a Harry de los Dursley en OdF... hasta donde me alojé era un edificio de apartamentos tremendamente parecido en su exterior (no el interior, afortunadamente) a Grimmauld Place, con su parque enfrente inclusive! El punto más friki es que llevaba en el móvil las escenas de las películas de los lugares que visitaba, así que cuando llegaba a uno de ellos, veía la escena in situ, jajaja. Pero como no, lo mejor y más grande del viaje, la visita al Studio Tour, vestida como toda una Ravenclaw (aunque el peso de equipaje me obligó a dejar mi túnica aquí, ñññ) y pasear por todos esos decorados que mantienen aún construidos: el despacho de Dumbledore, la clase de pociones, la sala común de Gryffindor, el dormitorio de los chicos, la Madriguera, la cabaña de Hagrid, la casa de los Potter de RM2, Privet Drive, el puente de Hogwarts... Tantos decorados, tantos atrezzos utilizados en las películas, tantísimos detalles, ropas, horcruxes, varitas... que te falta el tiempo para mirar a todos sitios y empaparte de tanta magia, ahora silenciosa pero que si te concentras, puedes sentirla claramente como si fuera el rumor en pársel que escucha Harry cuando menos lo espera. Pero sobre todo, lo más grandioso para mí fue la maqueta de un Hogwarts ENORME y precioso donde graban las escenas aéreas, y como no, entrar al Gran Comedor. Verme ante las puertas cerradas fue una sensación de revivir algo que llevo dentro, algo que hizo que se me saltaran las lágrimas al verme allí, casi expectante de escuchar en algún momento a McGonagall gritando "Piertotum Locomotor!" y que las estatuas que flaquean las paredes en toda su altura, comenzaran a caer para defender el castillo o, para mi sorpresa, escucharla en UP diciéndome: "No, usted hará la selección como los de primero", jaja. Pero cuando se abrieron las puertas... no hay palabras que puedan expresar lo que sentí, aparte de confirmar que finalmente se me cayeron las lágrimas de pura emoción. Era un decorado, sí, pero yo vi las velas flotando en el aire aunque no hubiera; vi el techo encantado por Rowena aunque realmente fueran focos; vi las cuatro mesas llenas de alumnos y comida, aunque solo hubiera dos a los lados para dejar más espacio de movimiento a los visitante, con platos y vasos vacíos; vi un estrado lleno de profesores, aunque realmente no hubiera nadie tras una hilera de maniquíes con sus ropas y pelucas, hasta vi y escuché a Harry deseándome suerte en mi selección... Porque para mí, aquello no era un set o un simple decorado. Era el Gran Comedor que recibió a mi Mahe de 17 años en UP, en mi mundo. Fue sentir que por fin, había llegado a Hogwarts no solo en mi mente, sino en persona. A ver si podéis ver aquí un par de las cientos de fotos que hice:

-antes de entrar al Gran Comedor (es súper emocionante cómo llegas a ese punto del recorrido). Hay que poner el http delante, lógicamente: i74(punto)photobucket(punto)com/albums/i258/Mahe_/SAM_0666_zpsd7b53744(punto)jpg

-cuando ya tuve que salir y volvieron a atenuar las luces para el siguiente grupo que entraba. Es la única parte "guiada" y limitada en tiempo del recorrido (aunque yo volví para colarme dos veces más, jeje). El resto va por libre: i74(punto)photobucket(punto)com/albums/i258/Mahe_/SAM_0999_zpsaf3108b6(punto)jpg

La visita a todo el recinto se estima que puede durar unas tres-cuatro horas: yo pasé nueve y no me quería ir. No hay que decir que desde entonces, cada vez que veo las pelis es como si fueran en 3D, jajaja, al saber cómo se siente realmente al haber pisado esos decorados. Fue un viaje realmente mágico, el cual espero poder repetir dentro de poco (esta vez sin dejarme atrás mi túnica Raven), que ya amplié lugares de rodaje a visitar en Londres y muero por volver a ver Hogwarts de cerca. Espero no haber despertado con este relato más envidia, jajaja, y eso que cuento poco de cómo realmente fue. Ay, que me enrollo y no te comento del capi! No sé si Harry se liará y cambiará de aspecto cada dos por tres (sí lo sé, claro, jaja) pero si te das cuenta, un Harry de ojos azules, cabello castaño, sin gafas, ni cicatriz, sin haber podido transformar de una manera más radical su aspecto... es Daniel Radcliffe, jajaja. La cadena del giratiempos, recuerdas cuando en PdA (peli) Hermione lo llevaba siempre al cuello, a la altura normal de todo colgante, y cuando fue a activarlo con Harry la cadena pareció estirazarse sin problema para rodearles a los dos? Pues eso es más o menos lo que yo veía, algún tipo de cadena "extensible" para los ocho. La función del marco de la puerta me recordaba a las puertas detectoras de los aeropuertos en la zona de embarque, donde siempre está el muggle en cuestión observando si pita al llevar algo metálico, sólo que aquí no pita lo indebido, se ve en los ojos. Ay, qué risa con lo de Harry perseguido por siete mujeres, jajaja. No lo había visto así pero es verdad, pobrecito. Si es que entre unas cosas y otras, ya sean acompañantes, ya sean situaciones, siempre lo tengo agobiado y presionado. Pero había que saber si se escapaba de noche, con esa tendencia al insomnio que tiene y lo que le gusta darse esos paseos nocturnos que le meten en más líos que otra cosa. Pero comprendo que en definitiva, siete son muchas a aguantar. Sabes? Tienes razón, deberían haber viajado en otro momento que no estuviera señalado por profecías y Fidelios pero... habrá sido el giratiempos el que les jugó esa mala pasada? Lo habrían elegido ellos mismos? Habré sido yo la malvada? Opto por la última opción. Pobre Sev, yo también lo pienso, con el cariño que le tengo en el fondo. Si no lo tenemos nosotras como mortífago desempleado, aquí lo tienen de traidor; si no, oficialmente se lo cargan (extraoficialmente se quedó en el aire... uuummmm). Otro que también aguanta mucho dependiendo de las manos en las que caiga. Mira que es duro ser personaje. Para finalizar, lo mismo te digo, que puedes escribirme siempre que quieras, que a diferencia del pobre Fred, también tengo con qué escucharte.

Vamos a lo que vamos! La último momento de este capítulo es una de las principales razones por las que quise escribir este fic, porque quería regalarle a Harry ese instante, ya que nunca lo tuvo. Ahora veréis cuál es :) Un abrazo fuerte y mil gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Lo que nunca tuvo  
**

El grupo salió tras Lupin que había perdido de vista por dónde se había marchado Snape. Había desaparecido. La expresión de Remus era de total desconcierto. No estaba realmente seguro de que fuese él ya que no tenía sentido que estuviera allí. Las chicas se miraron porque entendieron que tenía una oportunidad para indagar en el pasado del maestro de pociones.

- Remus, ¿quién era ese hombre? -preguntó Nigriv.  
- Me pareció... Snape... Severus Snape. Antiguo compañero de Hogwarts... actual mortífago -respondió con semblante preocupado mirando aún por donde se había marchado el sospechoso.  
- ¿Un mortífago? -inquirió Missi simulando que le había pillado por sorpresa la noticia- Pero ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Y qué hace aquí?  
- No estoy seguro de que fuera él pero si lo fuese, no tengo ni la más menor idea que hace aquí. Pero es que me pareció... -dudó. La luna llena que había reinado en el cielo en pocos días antes aún le hacía sentir casando y un poco confundido- Aunque supongo que si fuera él, alguien más le habría reconocido -siguió pensando en voz alta- y entonces os aseguro que se le hubiesen echado encima. Sobre todo si lo hubieran visto James o Sirius.  
- ¿Y por qué sobre todo ellos? -se interesó Aloho con tono inocente. Estaban llegando donde pretendían. Harry permanecía atento a la conversación aunque no pronunciaba palabra.  
- Es una historia muy larga -respondió Lupin sentándose en un escalón.  
- No hay problema. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.  
- Está bien -Lupin suspiró y comenzó a explicar- Snape era compañero nuestro en Hogwarts pero él pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin. No sé si sabréis que en Hogwarts existen cuatro casas.  
- Sí, lo sab... suponemos... -corrigió Missi a tiempo. Era difícil evitar que algo no se les escapase en una conversación- Siempre hay varias casas en las escuelas... ¿no? -dijo en tono poco convincente intentando disimular.  
- Nosotros pertenecíamos a Gryffindor. La relación entre los miembros de ambas casas nunca ha sido muy buena que digamos pero concretamente entre Snape y nosotros era aún peor, sobre todo con James y Sirius.  
- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Mahe.  
- Sinceramente, no lo sé. Algunos decían que era por envidia. Incluso había teorías que decían que era porque sentía algo por Lily y por eso odiaba a James y por extensión a nosotros -sonrió levemente- Lo que sí es cierto es que James y Sirius nunca perdían oportunidad para avergonzar a Snape delante de todos y Snape intentaba siempre pillarles en algo para poder acusarles y que les expulsaran. Se odiaban.

El grupo se había quedado asombrado ante el comentario de Lupin sobre unos posibles sentimientos de Snape hacia Lily. Harry escuchaba atónito.

- Pero ¿de verdad sentía algo por Lily? -preguntó Inqui, intentando retomar el comentario.  
- Bueno, eran teorías. Mucha gente lo decía pero la verdad es que nunca supimos si era cierto o no -explicó Lupin- el trato que le dispensaba no era precisamente el que tendría alguien que siente algo pero... no lo sé.  
- ¿Y qué más ocurrió para que os odiara? -insistió Aloho.  
- Pues estando en quinto curso, pasó algo... -se detuvo un momento sin saber cómo explicarlo, porque tendría que delatar su condición de hombre lobo, pero tras meditar un instante, prosiguió- El caso es que Sirius quiso gastarle una broma que le podía haber costado la vida pero James lo evitó. Pero en lugar de suavizar las relaciones, las empeoró.  
- ¿Y cómo sabéis que es un mortífago? -preguntó esta vez Nigriv.  
- Supongo que era su destino. La casa a la que pertenecía ha dado un gran número de siervos leales a Voldemort. Quizá no fue su intención en un principio pero el hecho de que le fascinaran las Artes Oscuras pudo hacer que se acercase a ese mundo.

Estaba claro que Lupin aún no sabía que Snape se había convertido en espía para la Orden, ni cuáles habían sido sus motivos para pasarse al bando en el que se encontraban las personas que más odiaba. Incluso el pobre hombre dudaba de haberle visto. Su aspecto parecía más cansado por momentos. De pronto, vio que alguien entraba en la plaza.

- Mirad, ahí está el amigo que nos faltaba presentaros -dijo Lupin- ¡Eh! ¡Peter!

Todos se giraron bruscamente. Ahí estaba él, el traidor, la rata, la persona que vendería a los padres de Harry.

- Mira, Peter, te presento a... -las nombró a todas- y a Harry. Estoy haciendo de profesor -sonrió.  
- Hola -dijo su voz chillona- Un gusto en conoceros.

Las chicas le devolvieron el saludo de mala gana para disimular. Era imposible contestar amablemente a su saludo, sabiendo quién era y lo que iba a hacer. Harry ni siquiera abrió la boca. Colagusano les miró extrañado aunque estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le tratase así.

- ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? -preguntó Lupin- No te hemos visto el pelo.  
- He estado... emmm... vigilando un poco -titubeó.  
- ¿Vigilando? ¿a quién? -se extrañó Lupin.  
- Pues... alguien que me dijo... emmm... que había visto... emmm... esto... un movimiento sospechoso y creí que podían ser mortífagos... sí... eso -inventó Colagusano de momento.

Lupin le miró extrañado. Pero si su amigo había estado vigilando a alguien sospechoso, eso habría estado haciendo. Confiaba en él.

- ¿Que Voldemort quiere mataros? ¿Que quiere matar a Harry? Pero... pero... -Sirius no daba crédito a lo que oía.  
- Me temo que así es, Sirius -confirmó Dumbledore apesadumbrado.  
- ¿Pero cómo os habéis enterado de algo así? -preguntó desconcertado. Su corazón latía velozmente.  
- No te lo vas a creer -respondió James irónicamente- Por Snape.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Snape? ¿Ese Snape con el que he estado fuera?  
- Sí, Sirius, el mismo -contestó Dumbledore- y antes de que empieces a decir que no puede ser, que es un mortífago y que no podemos confiar en él, déjame decirte que eso ha cambiado.  
- ¿Cómo que ha cambiado? Es que no... ¡es que no lo entiendo! -aseguró con asombro ante lo que le estaba diciendo el director.  
- Sirius, el hecho importante y totalmente verdadero es que James, Lily y Harry están en grave peligro -le recordó Dumbledore intentando evitar seguir hablando de Snape- Y tenemos que protegerles. Les he explicado que utilizaremos el encantamiento Fidelio.  
- Lo conozco, sé cuál es. ¿Quién será el guardián? -preguntó Sirius sin poder quitarse aún de la cabeza el supuesto cambio de Snape.  
- Nos gustaría que fueses tú -sugirió James mirando a su amigo- Si quieres, claro.

Sirius le miró. James era su amigo, su única familia. Y lo mismo consideraba a Lily y al pequeño Harry.

- Por supuesto que sí, hermano -respondió sin ninguna duda- Estoy dispuesto a eso y a lo que haga falta con tal de ayudaros.  
- Gracias, Sirius -agradeció Lily tomándole de la mano- Sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo.  
- No tenéis por qué darme las gracias. Sabéis que estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida si fuese necesario.  
- Lo sé, amigo, lo sé -musitó James con un brillo especial en los ojos- Creo que ese sentimiento es algo que nos une a nosotros dos, a Remus y Peter. Nunca podríamos traicionarnos entre nosotros. Nuestra amistad es verdadera.  
- Entonces, todos de acuerdo -retomó Dumbledore la conversación- Lo prepararé todo para que realicéis el encantamiento lo antes posible.

Poco después bajaron del despacho y se encontraron a las chicas, Harry, Lupin y Colagusano en la entrada del cuartel. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que Dumbledore venía por el fondo y recordaron la advertencia de Sirius de concentrarse y evitar que el mago pudiera sospechar y leerles la mente, y de esa forma averiguar quiénes eran y de dónde venían. Todas recordaron la advertencia... menos Harry que no le había visto. El chico se había quedado de nuevo absorto mirando a sus padres. Les alegró verles nuevamente pero se entristeció al notar que su madre había llorado.

- Tenemos que contaros algo importante -anunció James.  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Lupin preocupado ante el tono sombrío de su amigo.  
- Problemas con el Señor Oscuro.  
- ¿Con... con el Señor Oscuro? -repitió nervioso Colagusano. Las chicas y Harry le miraron.  
- Sí, parece que ahora somos su objetivo -explicó James rodeando con un brazo a su esposa.  
- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es terrible! -exclamó exageradamente Colagusano. Era increíble hasta dónde podía llegar su falsedad.

Mientras les explicaban brevemente el asunto a sus compañeros, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba. Dumbledore se había acercado al grupo y miraba fíjamente a Harry, el cual no se había dado cuenta de la llegada del mago puesto que estaba totalmente pendiente en la conversación y mirando acusadoramente a Colagusano. Las muchachas no sabían qué hacer. Sin duda, la mente de Harry era en ese momento un libro abierto para Dumbledore que le estaría revelando todo lo que debía mantener en secreto. El mago tenía el ceño fruncido, concentrado en el chico. Su cara reflejaba extrañeza pero de pronto cambió. Arqueó las cejas y su rostro adoptó una expresión de sorpresa y se dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Y sin esperarlo, miró a las chicas y les saludó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, será mejor que todos nos vayamos a descansar -propuso Dumbledore de pronto- Y a vosotras siete y a Harry, me gustaría veros mañana.

Ninguna contestó, sólo se limitaron a asentir levemente con la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento de que alguien le había nombrado y miró. Estaba tan pendiente de sus padres, de cada palabra, cada gesto, cada movimiento que hacían para poder retenerlo en su memoria, que no se percató de la presencia de Dumbledore. Pero en cuestión de segundos, cayó en la cuenta de que no había evitado que leyera su mente. Una extraña sensación le sacudió en el estómago. ¿Les habría descubierto? "No, no puede ser tan fácil" pensó. Pero el hecho de que Dumbledore le llamara por su nombre le extrañó: ¿Se lo habrían dicho James y Lily? ¿O simplemente... lo sabía?

Sirius propuso hablar más tranquilamente en otro lugar de lo que tenían planeado hacer y tras despedirse del grupo, se marcharon. Harry se sintió desolado ya que esperaba pasar más tiempo con sus padres, saber los detalles de lo que pasó aunque le doliese. Pero ellos eran unos desconocidos para los merodeadores y Lily, y no hubiera sido lógico insistirles en acompañarles. Las chicas le miraron. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la fuente de las dos estatuas, su expresión era melancólica.

- ¿Nos vamos a la Posada? -sugirió Inqui- Y allí charlamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Se pusieron en camino, llevando a Harry casi como a un autómata. Minutos después, se juntaron los ocho en la habitación de Harry. Era la primera vez que podían estar solos desde el encuentro con James y Lily. La primera vez que Harry iba a decirles cómo se sentía aunque podían verlo en su cara.

- Harry... -llamó Mahe.  
- Estoy bien -dijo suspirando.  
- ¿Seguro? -preguntó Aloho. Harry permaneció callado unos minutos. No era cierto, no se encontraba nada bien y a ellas no podía engañarlas.  
- Suponía que me afectaría verles -comenzó a decir- pero no me imaginé que me sentiría así.  
- ¿Y cómo te sientes? -preguntó Circe.  
- Son tantos sentimientos juntos que... -se llevó una mano al pecho apretándola en él- no puedo explicarlo con palabras. Sólo puedo sentirlos.

- Harry, quizá no haya sido una buena idea que hayamos venido hasta este año -comentó Brabra.  
- Al contrario -cambió su expresión- Yo creo que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida -repuso convencido- aunque me sienta así. He conocido a mis padres... he podido ver la sonrisa de mi madre... estrechar la mano de mi padre... poder mirarles a los ojos... verles vivos... -suspiró entrecortadamente ante la emoción- y aunque no puedo negar que me duele y me cuesta muchísimo tener que contenerme y no decir nada que pueda resultar... peligroso -sonrió ironicamente- nadie, nadie podrá ya nunca quitarme este recuerdo. Porque éste sí va a ser un recuerdo mío, no contado por alguien.

Las chicas le escuchaban atentamente, sintiendo la mezcla de emoción y dolor que Harry les relataba, pero no sabían qué decirle. Durante unos momentos, todos se quedaron callados.

- Harry, estás siendo muy valiente al contener tus impulsos para no decir o hacer algo... indebido -animó Inqui pero él no respondió. En su mirada se vislumbraba que algo se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Le conocían demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta.  
- Harry, ¿no estarás pensando hacer algo? -preguntó Nigriv temerosa.  
- Y si...- no sabía cómo decirlo para que las chicas no comenzaran a atosigarlo con sermones tipo Hermione- ¿y si hacemos que Colagusano tenga que pasar por aquella puerta del despacho de Picket?

Las chicas le miraron sorprendidas. No entendían qué intención tenía.

- Pero ¿para qué? -se extrañó Missi.  
- Lupin nos explicó lo que había en aquella puerta -repuso levantándose y comenzando a pasear nerviosamente por la habitación- lo que detecta cuando alguien la cruza. Colagusano a estas alturas ya es un mortífago y debe tener la marca en su brazo. Si consiguieramos que cruzase la puerta y Picket o Dumbledore o alguien le viera, sabría que su alma no es pura y no se convertiría en el guardián de mis padres.

Las chicas no dijeron nada. Estaba claro que Harry estaba desesperado por encontrar alguna forma para avisar que el traidor estaba cerca.

- Pero Harry...  
- Yo estaría manteniendo mi palabra, ni diría nada ni haría nada. Se delataría él sólo al pasar por allí -explicó intentando ser convincente.  
- Pero Harry... ¿cómo íbamos a conseguir que Colagusano pasase por allí? Él debe saber lo que hay en esa puerta. No consentiría pasar por ella -trató de explicar Circe. Harry siguió caminando nervioso. Sabía que tenía razón.  
- Lo sé... lo sé -dijo angustiado- pero es que... no lo entendéis... -cerró los ojos por un momento y apretando los puños, expresó ansioso- tengo que hacer algo... ¡Necesito hacer algo!  
La desesperación que su corazón guardaba, estaba saliendo a la luz consumiéndole, enrojeciendo sus ojos por la rabia y la tristeza.  
- Harry, tienes que tranquilizarte -musitó Mahe apenada.  
- ¿Que me tranquilice? ¡No puedo! -comenzó a levantar la voz dejando sacar su genio- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Habéis visto a ese desgraciado que se da buen amigo y cómo todos confian en él... y he aguantado durante todo el día y me he callado y no he he dicho nada, y contaba hasta diez y volvía a callar pero... -masculló entre dientes- no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada... no puedo.

Y se dejó caer sentado en la cama, roto por dentro. La tensión a la que estaba siendo sometido había podido con él. Algunas de las chicas no pudieron evitar emocionarse al verle en esa situación, algo muy doloroso porque entendían perfectamente cómo se tenía que sentir, atado de pies y manos por mantener su palabra, dejando que sus padres murieran. Durante varios minutos nadie habló. Sólo se escuchaban los débiles sollozos del chico que, sentado en la cama, sujetaba su cabeza entre las manos. Nadie sabía qué decir.

- Lo siento... -intentó decir recuperando la voz y enjugándose las lágrimas que no había podido evitar derramar- No debería haberme puesto así.  
- Por favor, Harry, míranos. Somos nosotras. Te puedes mostrar como te sientas y decir lo que quieras sin ningún problema. Lo sabes, ¿no?  
Harry las miró una a una y sonrió levemente.  
- Lo sé -susurró- No sabéis lo importante que sois para mí.  
- Y tú para nosotras.

Había una conexión especial entre ellos. Quien buscase magia, con verles a ellos juntos, la encontraba.

- Venga, será mejor que nos vayamos y que puedas descansar -propuso Nigriv y añadió- Y tómate la poción. Estás cambiando.  
Harry se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban adoptando un ligero tono verde, su cabello se había oscurecido un poco, incluso creyó percibir que la cicatriz volvía a su frente.  
- Vuelvo a ser yo...  
- Pero mientras estemos todavía aquí, debes tomarte la poción. No podemos correr riesgos.  
Harry sonrió y se giró hacia ellas  
- Además de ser mis Siete Almas, sois mi conciencia.

Se despidieron del chico y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Una vez solo, Harry se tomó la poción. Realmente era inútil correr riesgos aunque ya le daba igual. De todas formas, el estado de ánimo que tenía hacía que el efecto de la poción se pasara antes de lo normal. Se tumbó en la cama y miró al techo. Su mente repasaba cada uno de los pocos minutos que había estado junto a sus padres. Intentó quedarse dormido con ese pensamiento pero no podía. Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos. Sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza, oprimido por el peso de su cuerpo y volvió a girarse. No conseguía dormir. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación intentando dejar la mente en blanco para que no se le ocurriesen más ideas locas que no iba a poder cumplir. Pero de pronto, oyó voces en el pasillo, con lo que se acercó y escuchó tras la puerta. El corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de su padre. Estaba cerca. Con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que ellos podía también estar alojados allí? Lily y James iban a entrar justo en la habitación que había frente a la de Harry que no pudo contenerse y salió de la suya.

- Hola -susurró. James y Lily se volvieron.  
- Hola Harry -saludó Lily sonriéndole. Aun con el problema que se les había presentado, nunca perdía la sonrisa de su bello rostro.  
- ¿Estáis... estáis bien? -preguntó acercándose a ellos.  
- Sí, todo va bien, no te preocupes -respondió James.  
- Pero... lo de Voldemort... -comenzó a decir el muchacho.  
- ¡Vaya! Pocos magos dicen su nombre -sonrió James- Lo de Voldemort... bueno, realmente nos preocupa por nuestro hijo pero ya está todo arreglado y vamos a estar bien.  
Harry sentía sus latidos tan fuerte que pensó que los oirían.  
- Uno de nuestros mejores amigos va a ayudarnos a salir de ésta -le explicó Lily.  
- ¿Quién? -preguntó nervioso. No sabía si Colagusano ya era el guardián.  
- Sirius -respondió James. Harry suspiró ligeramente aliviado al ver que aún no estaba todo perdido y sin poder evitarlo, dijo:  
- Que sea él.  
- ¿Cómo? -preguntó extrañado James.  
- Que sea él quien os ayude... Nadie más. No cambies de persona -trató de decir, sabiendo que se estaba arriesgando. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y lo notaron.  
- Traquilo Harry, todo va a ir bien. -se acercó James posando una mano en su hombro- Hemos elegido a Sirius para que nos ayude pero igualmente podíamos haber elegido a Remus o a Peter.  
- ¡No! -exclamó consciente de que su angustia iba a delatarlo- Sirius es la mejor opción... de verdad.  
- Es extraño, Harry -observó Lily- No hace ni 24 horas que te conocemos y te preocupas por nosotros como si nos conocieras de toda la vida.  
- Sí, es cierto -afirmó James- pero lo más extraño es que... es como si también te conocieramos a ti. Viniendo hacia aquí lo estábamos comentando, ¿verdad Lily?  
- Es verdad. Es una sensación... no sé... a los dos nos ha pasado lo mismo -Lily esbozó una dulce sonrisa y añadió- Te sentimos cercano.  
- Sí -confirmó su marido- como si fueras algo nuestro. Como un hermano.  
- Como un hijo... -susurró Harry. El nudo que se había formado en su garganta casi le impedía hablar.  
- Bueno, aún tenemos poca experiencia como padres -sonrió Lily tiernamente- Nuestro hijo es sólo un bebé pero sí... no sé por qué pero te sentimos de una manera parecida.

Harry se sentía mareado. Quería decirles quién era, explicarles todo, alertarles sobre lo que iba a pasar... pero no podía. Sintió cómo las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos y como pudo, musitó:

- Cuidaos mucho.

Lily, enternecida por la actitud de Harry, se quedó observándole durante unos instantes y sin esperar que ocurriese algo así, se acercó al chico y le abrazó. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nunca había sentido un abrazo tan cálido, tan cariñoso. James los miraba también emocionado y terminó acercándose ellos, rodeando con sus brazos a su esposa... y su hijo. Harry cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran como hacía un par de horas. Quería parar el tiempo, detenerlo y quedarse así el resto de su vida: tenía a sus padres con él y ya no necesitaba nada más. Sentía que su cuerpo temblaba pero el abrazo cálido que estaba recibiendo le reconfortaba. Tras unos momentos, James y Lily se separaron. Lily miró a Harry con cariño y le acarició el rostro humedo por las lágrimas.

- No te preocupes. Estaremos bien. Ya lo verás.

Se giraron, entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta con sigilo. Harry se quedó de pie frente a ella, y tocó con la mano la madera intentando captar la presencia de sus padres al otro lado. Tras unos minutos, suspiró y se fue hacia su habitación cerrando silenciosamente.

Varias puertas más se escucharon cerrar. Las chicas, alertadas por el hechizo impuesto en la puerta de Harry, lo habían visto todo: habían visto juntos a la familia Potter.

* * *

¿Y de verdad Harry se va a quedar sin hacer nada? ¿Y se terminarán ocultando los Potter como estaba previsto? Ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	7. Capítulo 7: Decisión final

**_Disclaimer:_** Breve y conciso ya que no hay más vueltas que darle: Los personajes sobre los que escribo -exceptuando las siete Almas- pertenecen a JK Rowling, la gran mente creadora de este mundo que adoro y que forma parte de mi vida. Pero igual que las que representan a las siete Almas sí son creación mía, también lo es la realización de ciertos encantamientos... ;)

**Albus D. Paita:** Gracias por esa constancia y esa esperanza que tienes ante la finalización de lo iniciado, como bien denominas. Cuándo, cómo y de qué forma, no lo sé, pero que algún día tendrá ese final, lo tendrá. Ya sabes, no me puedo morir hasta terminar la misión, jajaja. Es cierto lo que dices, sois dos Albus los que estáis aquí conmigo pero no creo en las casualidades ni en las coincidencias, aunque ésto se pudiera tomar como tal. Es como una señal! :D No había pensado nunca en AlbusR como un Patch Adams mágico pero me ha encantado, jajaja. Sin duda, no se aleja mucho de esa imagen por todo lo que aporta con su humor y su locura. Considero que la escena del abrazo tiene una mezcla de emoción y tristeza pero espero que el Harry descrito en este fic la recuerde con cariño. Escribir de Harry (o de cualquier personaje oficial), al ser creados por otra persona, siempre tiene el componente arriesgado de si se plasmará como realmente se les conoce de forma oficial o si se le sacará del personaje, como puede ocurrir en cierta manera con nuestro Sev de UP/HH, aunque visto lo visto al final de la saga, su corazón y sus sentimientos eran precisamente lo más importante de él, aunque no los conocimos hasta que casi todo terminó. Pero aún así, cuando escribo sobre Harry (o cualquiera de los demás), aunque parta de una misma historia oficial y en el fondo sea Harry, le veo como Harrys diferentes en cada fic. Es decir, este Harry de 7A o PPF no es para mí el mismo que el de UP o HH, ya no sólo por las aventuras y experiencias que les haga vivir a uno o a otro, sino porque... no sé, les siento diferente aunque en el fondo deban ser el "mismo". No sé si me explico, jajaja. No te haces una idea de la risa que me dio con tu "¿Tan insufrible es Hermione que Harry prefiere tener a 7 chicas atormentándole?". Jamás lo había pensado así, jajaja, pero es verdad, pobrecito, ni una ni dos, siete nada menos. Te aseguro que rato después, me acordaba de tu comentario y me daba la risa otra vez. Qué bueno ha sido :D Pues nada más, de nuevo agradecerte tu compañía y fidelidad :) Ah! En cuanto a la longitud de los capítulos, estuve echando un vistazo a los que quedan y... no sé si arriesgarme a que me mates porque son más cortos de lo habitual o si haré algún tipo de ajuste de manera que una varios de ellos (según el final que tenga cada uno) aunque eso suponga terminar antes de publicar. Lo meditaré con el pensadero... digo, la almohada. Un abrazo, amigo :)

**AlbusR:** Según respondían a las personas que querían comprar el libro pero cuyo país no aparecía en los enlaces de Bubok que indicaron en la página de Querido Harry, había que elegir el del país más cercano al de uno mismo. Sin duda, ese detalle hará que tarde en llegar más de lo habitual. Había gente que comentaba que les salió un aviso de que les tardaría 15 días, otros 25, pero no sabría decirte. Mi copia en papel tardó 9 días laborables pero claro, a mí me lo mandaban desde aquí. Si te lo llegas a comprar, no dejes de decírmelo :) y me alegro que te gustara mi reseña :) Buen panegírico el que me aconsejas, más que nada porque dices una gran verdad, jajaja. No creas que hubieras sido el único en agarrarse a la pata de una mesa para no salir del Studio Tour. Yo estuve estuve tentada de quedarme escondida, ya que cuando me marché era casi la hora de cerrar. Total, aunque quizá lleno de polvo, el pijama de Harry en PdA y su bata de CdF cuando fue al baño de prefectos estaba allí, y su cama también, así que no iba a tener problemas para dormir aunque quizá me hubiera sentado en el Gran Comedor a disfrutar de las estrellas y constelaciones del techo encantado, ya que podía verlas ;) Me ha encantado tu explicación de por qué vi aquel lugar como realmente lo vi. De verdad, me he sentido más bruja aún al leerlo y eso es un regalo :) No se me ocurrió hacer un Piertotum Locomotor porque estaba más que concentrada para que no me temblaran las manos de los nervios y la emoción para poder hacerles fotos medianamente nítidas. ¿Es duro ser personaje de cualquiera de las Guilmains? Jajaja, pobrecitos, menos mal que no tienen más remedio que aceptar, si no estaríamos bajo mínimos de personal. Al que sí echaría a patadas de todo fic es a la rata pero claro, siendo el momento que es, es difícil hacerlo. Ese otro momento, el que defines como emocionante, simplemente hay que sentirlo y si se hizo, no hace falta más comentario. Te mando igualmente un beso, un abrazo y un muchas gracias por sacar unos minutillos para el rr aunque no tengas tiempo. Y te doy la razón, HH fue algo grande, no porque lo escribieramos nosotras o por como fuera la historia, sino por todo lo que consiguió hacernos sentir a través de todos a los que reunió.

Os dejo con el capi. Espero no liaros con ciertas explicaciones porque a pesar de los años, yo misma me sigo liando xD

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Decisión final**

Escuchaba movimiento en la habitación. Alguien andaba por ella rápido, con un movimiento nervioso. Escuchó cómo retiraba una cortina levemente, debía estar mirando por la ventana. Una respiración entrecortada, angustiosa, venía de la persona que allí estaba. De pronto, un grito ahogado y un sollozo. Escuchó una voz triste que susurraba un nombre... James. Más movimiento por la habitación. Una puerta que se abre de golpe... y una risa fría, tenebrosa cuya voz decía "¿Estabas jugando al escondite, Evans? Te mataré a ti también si no te apartas...". Una voz de mujer negándose rotundamente, suplicando. Otra vez la risa siniestra y...

- ¡NOOOOOOO!

Harry se levantó sobresaltado. El corazón en la garganta, su pecho agitado, apenas podía respirar. Su cuerpo bañado en sudor y su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Había sido un sueño pero lo había sentido real, demasiado real. Era algo que en su presente ya había ocurrido pero en ese pasado aún no. Sus padres aún estaban vivos y podrían seguir estándolo si actuaba con rapidez.

Se tiró de la cama, se vistió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Se encaminó a la puerta de sus padres y se detuvo resoplando. Tenía que hacerlo, no sabía cómo lo iba explicar pero tenía que hacerlo. Cerró los ojos, acercó el puño para llamar y suspiró. "Sí, hago lo correcto. ¡Claro que hago lo correcto!".

En ese momento, las chicas salieron corriendo de sus habitaciones viendo a Harry en el mismo lugar donde esa misma noche había compartido unos minutos a solas con sus padres.

- Harry, ¿qué haces? -preguntaron nerviosas. El chico no respondió- ¡Harry!

Harry llamó a la puerta sin hacerles caso. Se hizo el silencio pero nadie abrió así que volvió a llamar nuevamente con más fuerza.

- Harry, por favor -le rogaron acercándose a él.  
- Lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo -susurró aunque su voz sonaba firme. Volvió a llamar por tercera vez pero la puerta seguía cerrada.  
- Pap... ¡James! ¡Lily! ¡Soy Harry! ¡Por favor, abrid la puerta!

Las chicas se sentían impotentes. Veían a Harry tan sumamente angustiado pero decidido que les dio miedo. No sabían qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, si dejarle que lo hiciera o evitarlo. Se miraban unas a otras en total desconcierto.  
De pronto, la dueña de la Posada, una mujer mayor, bajita, de cabello oscuro, apareció por el pasillo alertada por los gritos de Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa chico? Ahí no hay nadie. Los Potter ya se ha ido.

Harry se volvió hacia ella mientras su rostro palidecía.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya se han ido? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo?  
- Pues... hace un par de horas. Y a donde, no lo sé. -contestó encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Y Sirius? Sirius Black se quedaba aquí también, ¿no? -la interpeló ansioso- ¿Dónde está él? ¿En qué habitación?  
- Él también se fue. Se han ido todos. -respondió un tanto molesta por las formas de Harry- Por lo visto tenían que hacer algo importante y se marcharon.  
- ¿Y Remus Lupin? ¿Y... -masculló sin apenar poder pronunciar su nombre-... Pettigrew?  
- Ya te he dicho que se han ido todos. ¿No me has escuchado? -replicó ya harta- Y ahora haz el favor de no hacer más ruido, que estás molestando a mis clientes.

La mujer se volvió enfurruñada y se marchó por el pasillo. Harry se quedó inmóvil, mirándola, sintiendo su acelerada respiración. Su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad. "Se habían ido. Todos", pensó. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿A quién podía acudir ahora?

- Dumbledore... -susurró y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Las chicas se miraron y fueron tras él.

Cruzó velozmente la plaza y entró en el cuartel de la Orden. Miró a los lados y vio a Picket que hablaba con un mago regordete cerca de su despacho.

- ¿Dónde está Dumbledore? Tengo que hablar con él YA. ¡Es urgente! -exclamó exasperado.  
- ¡Qué modales, chico! -repuso Picket sorprendido- Primero se dice buenos días y luego...  
- ¡¿Dónde está Dumbledore?! -inquirió con más genio aún. Una de las chicas intentó tomarle del brazo para tranquilizarle pero se soltó bruscamente.  
- Estos jovenes... -comenzó a decir Picket asombrado del talante que estaba mostrando Harry.  
- ¿Dónde est...?  
- Estoy aquí, Harry.

Una voz a sus espaldas contestó. Se giró rápidamente y vio a Dumbledore que se encontraba cerca de ellos. Harry sintió que por fin había una luz entre tanta tiniebla y se acercó.

- Profesor... señor...  
- Espera, Harry, subamos a mi despacho y allí hablaremos. Señoritas, si quieren acompañarnos...

Todos se encaminaron hacia el despacho del director, y tal y como ocurrió una vez que se juntaron los ocho y él en Hogwarts, hizo aparecer sillas para todos y se sentaron. Era extraño ver de nuevo al profesor sentado frente a ellos, ligeramente más joven, después de tanto tiempo sin verle.

- Señor... -comenzó Harry. Estaba nervioso, estaba desesperado. No podía perder ni un minuto.  
- Harry... -le interrumpió- Lo sé todo.

Harry y las chicas se quedaron mirándole expectantes. No sabían si se estaba refiriendo a su identidad o a lo que iba a ocurrir, aunque ambos asuntos eran igual de comprometidos.

- ¿Todo? -titubeó- ¿Qué es todo?  
- Todo, Harry -repitió con una leve sonrisa- Sé quién eres, quiénes sois -miró a las chicas- y por qué estáis aquí. Tu mente ha sido todo un libro abierto, muchacho.  
- Entonces, ¿sabe quiénes son mis...? -empezó a decir.  
- ¿Tus padres? -terminó Dumbledore la pregunta por él- Sí, lo sé también. Pero antes que nada, déjame decirte que tienes que dejar las cosas tal y como están.

El chico ya estaba harto de que todo el mundo le dijese que no hiciese nada. Tenía la posibilidad de salvar a sus padres, de evitar que murieran traicionados por la rata, ¿y no querían que hiciese nada?

- ¿Pero por qué no puedo hacer nada? -preguntó enojado- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice lo mismo?  
- Harry... ¿cómo puedo explicarte esto para que lo entiendas? -calló durante unos segundos meditando bien sus palabras ante la difícil explicación- Verás, tú ya existes en este momento, existe un Harry que es un bebé. Por otro lado, tú como adulto, también estás aquí, justo en el mismo momento. Pero eres tú el que no está en su tiempo. Este es tu pasado, tú ya lo viviste. Si realizases alguna acción que pudiera afectar a lo que ya ha ocurrido, se abriría una realidad alternativa y paralela: el Harry de ahora, el Harry bebé, viviría una vida nueva debido a lo que hayas podido modificar pero tú, el Harry adulto, seguirías siendo tú -fijó sus ojos azules en el muchacho esperando que estuviera entendiendo y prosiguió- Cuando volvieses al año del que has venido, te encontrarías a ti mismo tal y como has vivido, pero también a este otro Harry, que ha tenido una vida diferente... Volvería a haber un encuentro de la misma persona en el mismo tiempo pero en realidades diferentes, ¿Me sigues? -el chico intentaba entender lo que Dumbledore le explicaba pero era complicado y no sabía dónde quería llegar- Harry, si modificas lo que será nuestro futuro, es decir, tu presente, será terrible.

- ¿Pero por qué? No lo entiendo. Puedo alertar a mis padres, puedo salvarles, ¿eso es terrible?  
- No, lógicamente eso sería maravilloso -sonrió con tristeza- pero si abres esa realidad paralela, cuando vuelvas a tu tiempo y coincidas con tu otro "yo", ya ambos con los mismos años vividos... -resopló con fuerza pero no pudo más que decir dolido- La naturaleza mágica no admite esos cambios del destino, ni que realidades paralelas se encuentren así que... no sobrevivirías.

Las chicas miraron a Harry. ¿Estaba diciendo que moriría? Una sensación de pánico las invadió.

- No... no entiendo -trató de decir el chico.  
- Desaparecerías y prevalecería el Harry que ha vivido la vida modificada. Seguiría siendo tu persona física pero no tu conciencia porque su vida habría sido diferente a la tuya. Quien sobreviviría sería tu realidad paralela pero ese... no eres tú.

Era duro escuchar aquello y dificil de entender. Si conseguía salvar a sus padres y con ello también a Sirius de ser apresado, era su otra realidad la que viviría junto a ellos, no él.

- Está en tu mano, Harry. Por eso, aunque por tu mente he descubierto lo que va a ocurrir, por mucho que me duela, yo no he hecho nada, ni debo hacer nada, sólo explicarte las consecuencias. Pero también debo advertirte que un cambio no sólo te afectaría a ti. -el chico se tensó- Lógicamente afectaría a todo el mundo mágico en mayor o menor medida. Ten en cuenta que hablamos de cambiar la vida de la persona cuyo destino es acabar con Voldemort y lo que ello supone, convertirte con los años en el mago más poderoso que vaya a existir. Pero... es tu decisión.

Aquello era abrumador. El deseo más profundo de su corazón en ese momento, lo que reflejaría el espejo de Oesed si lo tuviese delante, sería precisamente realizar alguna acción, salvar a sus padres, a Sirius, vivir con ellos... Pero era todo tan confuso... Su acción implicaría mucho más.

- ¿A nosotras también nos afectaría? -preguntó Inqui, aunque era más una confirmación en voz alta que una pregunta. Dumbledore las miró tristemente.  
- Sí.  
- ¿A ellas también? -se alarmó Harry no esperando esa afirmación- Pero... pero ellas se unieron al mundo mágico después, ellas son nacidas de muggles, su vida tendría que ser igual, ¿no?  
- Tú lo acabas de decir, Harry. Se unirán al mundo mágico después ¡pero tú ya lo habrás modificado y también están aquí ahora! Puede que en esa otra realidad que las chicas tuvieran que vivir, no se conozcan. Incluso puede que algunas ni siquiera entren a nuestro mundo.  
- ¿Podríamos no entrar? -se asombró Missi.  
- No hay garantías de que vuestros "yo" paralelos entrasen porque las cosas habrían cambiado y existe la posibilidad de que la pluma que registra a todos los futuros alumnos de Hogwarts, no registrase vuestros nombres. Si "ellas" no entraran, podríais coexistir en el mundo mágico pero perdiendo para siempre todo contacto con el muggle del que provenís: familia, amigos... todo. Así vuestros dos "yo" vivirían en realidades distintas, la mágica y la no mágica. Sería duro pero podría ser.

Las chicas se sintieron extrañas. Aunque a veces cuando tenían problemas deseaban con todas sus fuerzas olvidarse del mundo del que provenían, la idea de perder todo contacto con los suyos para siempre... no era agradable.

-Pero quizá, que "ellas" no tuvieran contacto con el mundo mágico, fuese lo mejor que os pudiese pasar porque si entran, estaríais en las mismas condiciones que Harry. Sólo sobrevivirían vuestros "yo" paralelos. -Dumbledore suspiró profundamente y añadió- Sea como sea, vosotros ocho sois los más perjudicados de todo lo que pueda pasar, porque sois los que aquí estáis.

Se quedaron en silencio. Pasase lo que pasase era horroroso.

Harry las miraba atento. No esperaba que a ellas pudiera afectarles y mucho menos que pudieran morir por su culpa, por sus deseos de cambiar lo que ya estaba escrito. Sinceramente, no saber qué modificaciones habría en el resto del mundo mágico no le retenía. Ni siquiera su propio futuro lo hacía. Pero sabiendo lo que le podía pasar a ellas... Una mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos le invadieron. Se sentía egoísta por querer realizar su deseo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sirius se lo había advertido, que no hiciese nada que pudiese afectar a lo ya ocurrido. Y... tenía razón. A él no le importaba si desaparecía, si moría. Sus padres estarían vivo y Sirius nunca iría a Azkaban pero... ¿y ellas? Privarles de los suyos o hacerlas desaparecer también... Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Las chicas tenían un pensamiento común. Cualquiera de las dos opciones que les tocase vivir sería dura. Abandonar para siempre a los suyos o correr el riesgo de morir. Tenían mucho que aprender, que demostrar, que vivir. Pero sabían que lo que estaba en juego era lo más importante para Harry, su deseo más intenso. Y para ellas, lo más importante era él. Se miraron y, como les solía pasar a las Siete Almas, se entendieron con la mirada. Habían tomado una decisión.

- Hazlo, Harry. Alerta a tus padres. Estamos contigo, pase lo que pase.

Harry las miró sorprendido y emocionado. Estaban dispuestas a arriesgarse por él, como ya lo hicieron una vez. Cada latido le confirmaba lo importante que también eran ellas para él. Se quedó callado, pensativo. Todos estaban expectantes esperando que hablase, con un gran nerviosismo y tensión flotando en el ambiente. Tras varios momentos de meditación, dijo:

- No lo haré.  
- Pero ¿por qué? -preguntaron sin importales ya nada- Es lo que más deseas. No pienses en nosotras. Piensa en ti, en tus padres y en Sirius. Piensa que nuestros "yo" paralelos quizá no entren en el mundo mágico y nosotras podríamos coexistir... -explicaron intentando ser convincentes tanto para Harry como para ellas mismas.  
- ¿Y perder a los vuestros? ¿Y si os toca la otra opción? Mirad, a mí no me importa desaparecer, morir, aunque no pueda vivir con mis padres, aunque el que viviese fuese mi "yo" paralelo y no mi conciencia la que disfrute de lo que más deseo, pero eso significaría que ellos están vivos. Pero no consentiré que a vosotras os pase algo, que no podáis volver a estar con los vuestros o que podáis morir. No me perdonaría en la vida que os pasara algo por mi culpa.

Dumbledore miraba al grupo. Estaba totalmente asombrado por la conexión que había entre esas ocho personas que se encontraban sentadas frente a él. La sinceridad y el afecto que se mostraban era la magia más poderosa que podía existir.

- He vivido toda la vida sin mis padres -siguió hablando con un nudo en la garganta- y por desgracia, tuve que acostumbrarme. El venir hasta aquí me ha dado el regalo de conocerles, de hablar con ellos... -sonrió melancólicamente- de abrazarles. Eso era algo que nunca creí que pudiera pasarme pero ha ocurrido y me lo llevo en la mente y el corazón. Pero con vosotras sí he estado desde que nos conocimos el primer año en Hogwarts. Con vosotras sí he vivido, he compartido muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Sois mis amigas, mis compañeras, mis Siete Almas... -resopló con fuerza e intentando aclarar la voz, agregó mirando a Dumbledore- Todos tenéis razón. Las cosas deben quedarse como están, como ocurrieron... por mucho que me duela. -volvió a mirar a las chicas- Pero más me dolería perderos porque habéis sido parte de mi vida -y rectificó con una leve sonrisa- Sois parte de mi vida.

Se quedaron todos callados durante unos instantes, y entonces las chicas se fueron levantando abrazándose a él. Dumbledore sonreía emocionado al ver la piña humana que se había formado en torno al muchacho. Permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos. No quería interrumpir la unión que existía entre ellos.

- Me siento tremendamente orgulloso de poder ser dentro de unos años vuestro profesor -dijo al fin sonriendo.

******  
James, Lily, Sirius y el pequeño Harry se encontraban a las afueras del Kingsdoom Town, en un claro dentro de una zona boscosa que Dumbledore había hechizado para que realizaran el encantamiento Fidelio y nadie les descubriese. La noche había caído y la luna menguante los vigilaba desde el cielo. Sentados en el suelo estaban James y Lily, que sujetaba al pequeño Harry que se había quedado dormido. Frente a ellos, Sirius con su varita encendía tres velas blancas que formaban un triangulo tal y como ordenaba la preparación del encantamiento. Una de las velas representaba al guardián, otra aquello o aquellos que se ocultaban y la última el secreto en que se convertirían. El encantamiento Fidelio requería mucha concentración por parte del guardián ya que recibía el ocultamiento mágico de algo en su mente y Sirius iba a recibir el ocultamiento de la presencia de sus amigos. Sólo él, como guardián, podría verles y oírles, nadie más a no ser que él lo revelara.

- Bueno, ya está todo preparado -dijo cuando terminó de encender la última vela. Miró a los Potter y sonrió levemente a pesar de lo preocupado que estaba.  
- Amigo -le estrechó James la mano- todo tuyo.

Sirius se relajó y cerró los ojos mientras su respiración se fue volviendo más pausada y tranquila, y su atractivo rostro resplandecía a la luz de las velas. Tenía que concentrarse lo más intensamente posible. Harry sollozó un poco entre sueños y Lily lo acunó para que no despertase. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sirius abrió los ojos:

- Que lo visto se vuelva invisible y el sonido se torne en silencio. Que quien busque no encuentre y el que encuentre, del guardián lo sepa... James Potter, Lily Potter, Harry James Potter, vuestra presencia oculta se haya, el secreto en mi mente se esconde... En guardián convertido estoy.

James cogió un pequeño pergamino, escribió "Valle de Godric" y se lo dio a Sirius. Este lo leyó y le prendió fuego pasándolo por las tres velas, dejando que se consumiese en el centro del triángulo que formaban. Cuando el pergamino quedó reducido a cenizas, una rafaga de viento les estremeció pero las velas no se apagaron. El encantamiento había finalizado. Sirius miró a sus amigos, su semblante expresaba una preocupación aún mayor que James y Lily captaron de inmediato.

- Todo irá bien, Sirius -tranquilizó James- El encantamiento ha funcionado y siendo tú nuestro guardián, ¿qué puede ir mal?  
- Lo sé, James, pero... quisiera hacer algo más.  
- Algo más como qué.  
- Se me ha ocurrido una idea...  
- Cuentanos. -pidió Lily.  
- Veréis... había pensado... hacer que Voldemort venga tras de mí.  
- ¿Cómo dices? -preguntaron extrañados.  
- Haría que Voldemort creyese que sé donde estáis y le alejaría de aquí. Ya me esconderé yo luego -dijo quitándole importancia al hecho de que también pudiera morir a manos del mago oscuro- De hecho, estoy seguro de que conoce lo unidos que estamos y va a venir tras de mí. Estoy tan seguro de eso como que... tras Peter no iría.  
- No te entiendo, Sirius. ¿Qué tiene que ver Peter en todo esto? -preguntó James confuso.  
- Es que... ¡es que es perfecto! -exclamó Sirius que seguía pensando- ¡Le tenderíamos una trampa! Iría tras de mí, mientras que vuestro guardián es Peter pero nadie lo sabría, porque todo el mundo seguiría creyendo que soy yo.

James y Lily se miraron. Estaban sorprendidos por la idea de Sirius que consideraban un tanto extraña y arriesgada.

- Pensadlo... Yo creo que puede funcionar. Es como reforzar la seguridad de vuestro ocultamiento porque Peter, por muy amigo nuestro que sea, no es el prototipo de mago al que se le confiaría una responsabilidad como es ocultaros. Y es el pequeño Peter, un merodeador, ¡uno de los nuestros! -dijo sonriendo.  
- No sé... -dudó James- me agrada más que tú seas el guardián pero... la verdad es que quizás sea una buena idea. Pero es cierto lo que dices, detrás de nuestro Colagusano no va a ir. ¿Tú que opinas, cielo?

Lily permanecía callada meditando. Unas palabras habían acudido a su mente "Que sea él quien os ayude... nadie más... No cambies de persona".

- Lily... -llamó James.

No sabía por qué pero las palabras de aquel chico que habían conocido, las palabras de Harry, resonaban en su mente. Las había dicho tan angustiosamente que le hacía dudar. Pero en realidad, no tenía sentido. Aquel chico no les conocía, no podía saber quién podría ser mejor guardián. Quizá pudo pensar que un mago como Sirius, por su aspecto fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, era la mejor opción para ayudarles y no tanto un mago de apariencia huidiza y débil como Peter. Pero lo cierto era que podían confiar en cualquiera de los merodeadores para que fuese su guardián.

- Quizá sea buena idea, sí -dijo al fin.  
- Entonces, ¿lo hacemos? -preguntó Sirius animado.  
- Sí, pero no sé cómo podemos cambiar el encantamiento -comentó James- Tú ya eres el guardián y Peter no sabe nada.  
- Se lo explicaré, no creo que ponga ninguna objeción. Estoy seguro que le gustará la idea sobretodo porque se sentirá útil -sonrió- Me transmutaré y le pasaré el secreto a él. Yo no podré veros ni oíros pero bueno, sé donde váis a estar y lo importante es que estéis a salvo y con Peter lo estaréis.

Con la decisión tomada, los Potter se levantaron y se despidieron de su amigo. Poco después se encaminaron hacia el Valle de Godric donde vivirían como muggles mientras tuvieran que ocultarse como magos. Sirius cogió su moto y partió en busca de Colagusano dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

- ¡Peter! ¡Eh, Peter! -llamó cuando bajó de su moto.  
- ¡Sirius! -exclamó asustado. No estaba acostumbrado a que le buscasen y se temió algo.  
- Peter, amigo, tengo que hablar contigo -bajó la voz y casi en un susurro dijo- Vas a ayudar a James y Lily.

Colagusano se extrañó. ¿Él? ¿Ayudar a James y Lily? No entendía qué quería decir Sirius pero podría ser muy interesante...

- ¿Ayu.. ayudarles? -preguntó titubeando.  
- Sí, te vas a convertir en su guardián.

La rata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Convertise en su guardián? Era la oportunidad que esperaba...

- ¿Yo? ¿Su guardián? ¡Po... por supuesto! ¡Lo que haga falta! ¡Por mis amigos todo! -exclamó emocionado pensando que les tendría en sus manos y se los pondría en bandeja a su señor, a Lord Voldemort  
- ¡Ese es mi Peter! -le palmeó Sirius alegremente en la espalda.

Nada había cambiado. La historia continuaba tal y como había ocurrido.

Dado que ya habían decidido no hacer nada, las chicas y Harry se marcharon de Kingsdoom Town para volver a utlizar el giratiempos y regresar a casa. Harry se sentía triste pero satisfecho de haber podido cumplir su palabra aunque por muy poco. Si no fuera por ellas, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...

Llegaron al mismo lugar donde días antes habían aparecido. Se aseguraron de que no había nadie en los alrededores y realizaron la misma operación que para su viaje al pasado. Rodearon su muñeca izquierda con la cadena del giratiempos, unieron sus manos en el centro y accionaron el reloj. La misma sensación, el mismo mareo, los mismo colores y sonidos, y tras un espacio indeterminado de tiempo... habían vuelto.

Decidieron aparecerse en Grimmauld Place para llegar antes. Estaban deseando ver a Sirius y contarle su experiencia. Dijeron las palabras y la casa surgió ante ellos. Subieron los escalones de la entrada y abrieron la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio, oscuro.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Ya estamos aquí! -llamó Harry pero nadie respodió.  
- Qué extraño. ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? -preguntó Missi tropezando con el paragüero de pierna de troll.

Prendieron unas luces y se quedaron atónitos. En el hall había signos de lucha y de una fuerte pelea. En las paredes, lo que parecían impactos de los rayos de varitas. La mesa de la entrada volcada en el suelo.

- ¡SIRIUS! -gritó Harry corriendo escaleras arriba.  
- ¿Pero... qué ha pasado aquí? -se preguntó asustada Mahe.

Varias de las chicas se acercaron corriendo a la cocina pero tampoco había nadie.

- ¡Harry!¡Ven! -llamó Nigriv volviendo al recibidor a toda prisa.

Harry bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Estaba aterrado, no comprendía qué había pasado, dónde estaba su padrino, quién había hecho todo aquello si nadie desconocido sabía dónde estaba la casa.

- Mira Harry, estaba en la cocina -dijo Inqui tendiéndole un pergamino donde escrito se leía:

"Vuestro silencio, les mantendrá vivos".

* * *

Como véis, cuando comencé a publicar comenté que consideraba PPF un fic de dos partes. Se vé ahora por qué lo decía, no? ;)


	8. Capítulo 8: Espíritus de Niebla

_**Disclaimer:**_ No sé si JK pensó alguna vez lo que podría hacer soñar a sus lectores a través de su obra. Si mientras la escribía, pretendía realmente conseguir ese efecto. Pero lo que sí sabe y todos debemos saber, recordar y no olvidar, es que los personajes que creó le pertenecen y que algunos de nosotros, meros escritores aficionados sin futuro, los utilizamos sólo porque precisamente soñamos, fuera esa la intención de JK o no. Nada más que eso.

**Albus D Paita:** Si no maduramos un poquito a Harry, terminaríamos todos en San Mungo. Ah, no, que ahí ya estamos, jaja. Me alegro que te gustara el capi (aunque corto, sí, lo sé). Pero tal como dices, ahora pasamos a la parte donde hay más acción. Por eso comento que PPF parece tener dos partes. De todas maneras, te recuerdo el momento en que escribí este fic, con lo que no creo que debas esperar tanto como con UP o HH. A ver si luego en vez de Cruciatus o Imperius para que siga escribiendo, directamente me quieres lanzar una Avada por la simpleza :S Al final voy a hacer un reajuste de los capítulos debido a la brevedad de algunos, de manera que en total serán 12 y no 15 como es en el original. Concretamente, este capi son dos juntos, con lo que si te parece corto, imagina cómo son realmente, jaja. Te mando otro abrazo y como siempre, gracias por estar ahí :)

**AlbusR:** Como decía Sirius "Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior. Lo importante es qué parte elegimos potenciar". Por eso sé bien que todos tenemos un lado oscuro pero como a mí me muestras más el lado bueno, por eso te lo ensalzo ;) Me alegro que la explicación quedara medianamente clara. Soy consciente de que mezclé mundos y realidades, y de hecho, ahora al releer, eso me limitó para poder encauzar la explicación como quería. Pero bueno, demasiado es que conseguí que no hicieran una locura, aunque en base a esto... seguro que no es Harry? Creo que si precisamente se hubiera dejado llevar, ahí sí que no sería Harry. Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera puesto en peligro la vida de las chicas y eso va contra su natura, por el simple hecho de que una de las muchas cosas que caracterizan a Harry es el valor y la importancia que le da a la amistad, anteponiéndola a sus propios deseos, a sus sueños, aunque eso haga que no pueda realizarlos. El Harry de PPF simplemente le concede a la amistad que tiene con el EP el valor suficiente como para ser "sensato" y no poner sus vidas en peligro. Es como el Harry de OdF en la peli (anoche la emitieron en la tele ^_^), cuando Lucius le dice que le entregue la profecía o matarán a sus amigos. Harry podía haber intentando luchar para mantenerla, para descubrir qué era eso que había escuchado... pero no, la entregó porque le prioridad a la vida de sus amigos sobre algo que sin duda, y sin él saberlo, era primordial en su futuro. Así que sí, estás en un fic de Harry. Pero si te das cuenta, las Almas actúan del mismo modo. Anteponen en este caso el deseo de Harry a sus vidas, porque él es su amigo y saben lo importante que sería para él alertar a sus padres a pesar de las consecuencias. Al final todo se resume en lo mismo de siempre: amistad y amor. Cursi pero cierto, jaja. Y digo yo, para qué te explico todo esto si sé que lo sabes y sólo querías picarme? :P A Pettigrew no le quiero nada y me da más gusto nombrarle despectivamente que escribir su nombre, lo reconozco. Auguras que la vieja de la posada será la malvada del capítulo? jajaja, tomo nota xD Un abrazo, Dr. House ;) y gracias!

Vamos allá con el siguiente capi. Originalmente son dos, actualmente uno, que luego se me quejan por lo corto que es :P

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Espíritus de Niebla**

A Harry se le nubló momentaneamente la visión, y mareado, se sentó en las escaleras. Estaba recobrando su aspecto. La impresión de lo escrito en el pergamino hizo que volviese a ser él mismo antes de lo previsto: sus ojos verdes, su pelo negro, su cicatriz... Cuando se sintió en sí, buscó sus gafas, se las puso y volvió a leer.

- ¿Vuestro silencio, les mantendrá vivos? ¿Les? Pero... ¿a quién se refiere? ¿A Sirius y a quien más? -preguntó desconcertado.  
- Está claro que quien haya sido quiere chantajearte por algo -observó Brabra- pero ¿quién?

Harry leía la nota una y otra vez, temblándole las manos y con la boca seca. Sentía una presión en el pecho que le hacía respirar con dificultad. No esperaba aquello, no entendía qué quería decir el mensaje, quién lo había dejado y por qué. Se sentía como años antes cuando tuvo que mantener silencio ante la amenaza de Voldemort para evitar que asesinase a todos los que estaban en Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Porque quien haya dejado eso, también se refiere a nosotras, a nuestro silencio. -apuntó Circe.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. No sólo se refería al silencio de Harry, sino al de ellas. Les recorrió un escalofrío porque esa advertencia común les indicaba que ninguna de ellas podía pedir ayuda tampoco. Podrían en peligro a quienes estuvieran retenidos.

- Quien haya sido, lo ha hecho todo muy rápido -comentó Inqui- Nosotros hemos estado varios días fueras pero en tiempo real de este presente habrán sido ¿cuánto? ¿Cuatro, cinco horas?  
- Lo que tardamos en salir de aquí, aparecernos en Kingsdoom Town, preparar el giratiempos y prepararnos nosotros, y luego lo que ha sido el regreso -explicó Aloho repasando mentalmente- Sí, calculo que habrá podido ser más o menos ese tiempo.  
- Eso está claro, pero lo que no entiendo es quién ha podido entrar. Si no es por Harry o cuando fue Dumbledore, nadie ajeno a la Orden puede entrar en la casa. Y pensar que ha sido uno de los nuestros... pone la carne de gallina -dijo Missi estremeciéndose- Además, cuesta creerlo.  
- ¿Una traición de alguien en quien confiamos? Lo hemos visto en el viaje temporal con nuestros propios ojos -le recordó Brabra- Quién sabe si podría repetirse.

Era escalofriante ver que una situación similar pudiera darse de nuevo y no saber en quién confiar. Harry permanecía callado. Seguía con su mirada fija en el pergamino esperando que éste le hablase, tratando de encontrar algún indicio, algo que le pusiera en el camino correcto para averiguar qué había pasado y dónde estaban Sirius y quienes fueran los otros.

- ¿A quiénes se referirán? -se preguntó Mahe- Sirius estaba solo en la casa. Tuvo que coincidir con la llegada de alguien. ¿Pero quién pudo venir?

Se quedaron pensando. Todos los miembros de la Orden no iban a volver con seguridad a la casa en varios días. Por eso habían elegido hacer el viaje temporal en ese momento. Pero alguien tuvo que haber adelantado su regreso. Todo eran preguntas sin respuesta lógica que les envolvían en la incertidumbre.

- ¿Qué hacemos? -repitió Brabra angustiada- No tenemos ninguna pista.  
- ¿Y si nos arriesgamos y pedimos ayuda o le preguntamos a alguien, a McGonagall, Lupin, Hermione... a quien sea, a ver si saben algo? -propuso Nigriv en un intento desesperado.

Observaban a Harry, él tenía la última palabra. De repente, sin que lo esperasen, se levantó con ímpetu y las miró a todas fijamente.

- Lo haremos nosotros solos -sentenció- Averiguaremos la forma de saber quién, cómo, cuándo y por qué. Y lo vamos a hacer porque podemos hacerlo.

Las chicas no sabían si era a causa del viaje, de haber conocido a sus padres, de descubrir que a su padrino podía haberle pasado algo de nuevo o cualquier otro motivo... pero de pronto vieron a Harry distinto. Una seguridad en sí mismo y una fuerza le invadían. A pesar de la angustia y el desconocimiento de lo que ocurría, sonrieron porque por fin vieron que el poderoso mago que Harry llevaba en su interior, estaba saliendo a la luz.

- Salvaremos a Sirius y a quienes sean los otros. Y quien haya hecho esto... recordará quiénes son Harry Potter y las Siete Almas.

Trazaron un plan para comenzar a buscar pistas. Tenían que actuar pronto, sin perder tiempo. No sabían quién se había llevado a Sirius y a los otros, y se echaban a temblar al pensar las intenciones que pudieran tener y lo que les pudiera pasar a los retenidos. Pero no iban a flaquear, iban a mantenerse fuertes aunque les costara encontrar el camino que les llevara a ellos.

Decidieron comenzar por espiar los lugares donde se solían encontrar a los magos y brujas más cercanos a la magia oscura: bares y tabernas normalmente situados a las afueras de la ciudad, Hogsmeade, el callejón Knockturn... Si en algún sitio se podía comentar sobre la desaparición o ataque a algún mago, eran estos. Las chicas se repartieron en grupos y adoptando su forma animaga se mezclaron con la gente. Aloho, Mahe, como dos gatos -callejero y negro- y Brabra como un cuervo, fueron al Callejón Knockturn. Missi y Nigriv, perro canela y lechuza blanca, fueron a Hogsmeade. Y Circe e Inqui, conejo negro de cola blanca y águila, fueron a las afueras. Harry iba con su capa de invisibilidad recorriendo también cada uno de los lugares y entrando en cada taberna que encontraba para escuchar las conversaciones.

Se hizo duro pues estuvieron así varios días pero sus investigaciones no daban fruto. Nadie parecía saber nada. No se escuchaban comentarios sospechosos ni ningún indicio que les ayudase. Comenzaban a desesperarse porque no sabían de cuánto tiempo contaban, ni cómo estarían Sirius y los demás. El silencio y la ausencia de noticias de sus captores les mortificaba.

Una de las noches, estaban en la cocina de la casa, todos pensativos, tratando de hacer que su cerebro encontrase la luz para seguir adelante. Nadie hablaba pero se entendían con sólo mirarse. Estaban muy preocupados por la situación y por el rumbo que llevaba ya que estaban como al principio, sin nada. Sus preguntas seguían sin respuestas. Las chicas temían que la fortaleza que Harry había demostrado cuando decidió llevar a cabo la busqueda de Sirius y los otros, se viniera abajo. Hasta el mago más poderoso no podría resistir tanta tensión y tanta incertidumbre. De pronto, en mitad del silencio, Harry suspiró profundamente y se levantó.

- Necesito tomar el aire -y sin decir nada más, salió de la cocina.

Cruzó el hall, abrió la puerta de la casa y salió. Había una brisa suave que le despeinó ligeramente el cabello. Cerró los ojos e inspiró lenta y profundamente. Estaba nervioso, preocupado y no estaba seguro qué pasos debía dar. No habían encontrado ningún cabo del que agarrarse para tirar y los días estaban pasando. Abrió los ojos y miró al cielo. En la noche oscura resplandecían las estrellas, brillantes, ajenas a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Recordó en ese momento su Saeta de Fuego que le hacía llegar tan cerca del cielo y le hacía sentirse tan bien. Hacía tiempo que no volaba y echaba de menos esa sensación que le hacía sentirse parte del aire, del viento, que le ayudaba a dejar aparcadas las preocupaciones durante un instante. Cómo necesitaba sentirse así en ese momento... Volvió a suspirar y de pronto vio como por el oeste, una estrella fugaz cruzaba el firmamento. Cerró de nuevo los ojos. "Un deseo..." pensó "Necesito una pista, algún dato que me ayude y me aclare cómo continuar". Y sin esperarlo, en el silencio de la noche, una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Potter, te estaba esperando.

Harry abrió los ojos repentinamente y echó mano de su varita... pero no la llevaba consigo. Sin darse cuenta había rebasado el perímetro de seguridad del encantamiento Fidelio y se le podía ver, pero la oscuridad no le permitía ver a él con claridad a la persona que le había hablado. Pero de pronto, creyó reconocer la voz aunque hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba y se extrañó.

- ¿Malfoy?  
- El mismo -respondió. Draco Malfoy se adelantó unos pasos y se situó frente a Grimmauld Place. Harry no podía verle bien el rostro porque llevaba una capa negra cuya capucha le cubría pero sabía que era él.

Cuando aún estudiaban en Hogwarts, Malfoy les sorprendió con un cambio de actitud en su habitual forma de ser. Su altanería y desprecio hacia Harry y hacia los que le rodeaban era conocida por toda la escuela. Pero cuando derrotaron a Voldemort, antes incluso, comenzó a cambiar. Fue duro para él porque mientras sus compañeros de Slytherin o cualquier otra persona estaba cerca, Harry y las chicas seguían siendo "San Potter y las siete sangres sucias". Tenía que conservar su fama de rival del muchacho. Pero cuando le encontraban a solas era diferente. No era todo lo amable que sería un amigo pero sí era más tolerable. Según Dumbledore les dijo en su momento, el chico rubio había reconocido en ellos el valor, valentía y la humildad que a él en realidad le faltaba y había querido rectificar a tiempo. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía, no sabía qué había sido de su vida y no se fió de alguien que nunca había sido de su confianza. Alguien que siempre había estado rodeado de mortífagos y que ahora mismo podría ser uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Harry sintiéndose en tensión y maldiciéndose por la imprudencia de no haber cogido su varita.  
-Sé algo que creo que te puede interesar... -contestó Malfoy con ese arrastrar de las palabras tan característico de él.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? -receló Harry.  
- Algo sobre... Black y los demás -afirmó. Harry retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Se le acumulaban las preguntas pero permanecía callado mirando a Malfoy- ¿Te parece bien si me invitas entrar? -propuso de pronto- No veo la casa pero me imagino que debe estar ahí, ¿no? Y preferiría hablar dentro -añadió mirando a ambos lado de la calle- No quisiera que me vieran aquí.

Harry seguía en silencio. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía o sería una trampa? No podía fiarse de nadie y, tal y como estaban las cosas, no quería hacer partícipe a nadie del encantamiento Fidelio que protegía a la casa y que pudieran entrar en Grimmauld Place. Resopló con fuerza meditando pero no tenía otra opción. Si en realidad Malfoy sabía algo, no se lo contaría hasta que no estuvieran dentro. Draco notó como dudaba.

- No tienes por qué revelarme la forma para entrar. Tú sólo entra y yo te seguiré. -Harry le miró aún más extrañado sin entender a qué se refería, cómo iba a conseguir entrar si no le revelaba el secreto. Pero Malfoy insistió- Hazme caso y por una vez, confía en mí.

Tras unos momentos más pensando qué hacer, Harry decidió darle un voto de confianza pensando que quien le hablaba era el Malfoy que había cambiado, no el que conoció los primeros años. Entonces, se giró para entrar en la casa, tenso, preparado para pelear si hacía falta, pero sin creer que el rubio pudiera traspasar el encantamiento como decía. De pronto notó que Malfoy le cogía del hombro y le seguía. Al instante, la calle y la oscuridad que rodeaban a Draco se transformó en un hall luminoso. Estaban dentro.

- Pero... ¿cómo...? -trató de preguntar Harry asombrado de que efectivamente hubiese podido entrar. Multitud de preguntas se le acumulaban bloqueándole la mente.  
- Así es como entraron. -le respondió quitándose la capucha de su túnica, dejando a la vista su anguloso rostro- Descubrieron que podían conocer el secreto del encantamiento Fidelio si entraban en contacto físico con alguien que lo supiese y en ese momento lo estuviese pronunciando o pensando. Por eso te cogí del hombro, porque así me harías entrar. Parece ser que es un pequeño defecto que tiene el encantamiento. Por eso el guardián sólo se lo debe revelar a personas de su entera confianza.

Harry estaba perplejo. Nunca pensó que algo así pudiese ocurrir. Le sonaba tan extraño que un poderoso hechizo pudiese tener algún fallo que no le dio tiempo a pensar quién era el que había descubierto la forma de entrar, temeroso de que el cuartel estuviera en peligro.

- Entonces ¿ahora cualquiera puede entrar siempre que quiera, como si yo les hubiese revelado el secreto? -preguntó temeroso de lo que eso podía significar.  
- No, porque no lo saben por el guardián, tú. Por eso te digo que sólo deben conocerlo personas de confianza, aunque en este caso, parece que no ha servido...  
- ¿Harry? Hemos escuchado voces... -llamó Nigriv que subía de la cocina seguida de las chicas, que al ver la visita que tenían se quedaron mudas y asombradas.  
- Buenas noches -saludó Malfoy con voz grave.  
- Emmm... Harry... -titubeó Aloho-...es...  
- Sí, chicas. Es Malfoy.

Después de superar la impresión de encontrar a Draco Malfoy en el hall de la casa y explicarles cómo había podido entrar, se dirigieron de nuevo a la cocina para poder hablar. Se sentaron en la larga mesa de madera y se quedaron en silencio. Todos esperaban que Malfoy comenzase a explicar y contar todo lo que decía que sabía. El crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea era lo único que rompía el silencio tenso del ambiente.

- Bueno -se impacientó Harry ante el petulante mutismo de Draco- ¿Nos cuentas o empiezo a acribillarte a preguntas?  
Malfoy sonrió levemente con un deje irónico, viendo cómo a pesar de todo, seguía desquiciando a Potter.  
- Supongo... que lo más os preocupa es saber a quienes tienen retenidos -dijo por fin.  
- Nos preocupa todo -repuso Circe nerviosa ante la parsimonia de Malfoy.  
- Ya, me imagino -contestó- Pero tengo que ir parte por parte.  
- Pues comienza de una vez, Malfoy -espetó Mahe. La paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. Malfoy volvió a sonreír.  
- Está bien, está bien -se rindió ante la mirada fulminante que comenzaba a recibir por parte de todos- Están retenidos Black, los dos Weasley, Granger y Lupin.  
Los ocho se quedaron paralizados.  
- ¿Cómo? -acertó a decir Harry.  
- Sí, Potter, tus amigos. Pensó que cuanto más cercanos fuesen a ti, más fácil sería atraparte.  
- ¿Pensó? ¿Quién?  
- Bellatrix.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange, prima de Sirius, había sido la más leal mortífaga con la que contó Voldemort y la bruja que hizo caer a su padrino tras el velo del Departamento de Misterios dentro del cual estuvo meses.

- No... no entiendo nada -repuso Harry intentando controlar la voz- ¿Pero qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué?  
- Os quiere a vosotros.  
- ¿A nosotros? -preguntó asombrada Aloho.  
- Vosotros ocho sois los que hicisteis desparecer al Señor Tenebroso y quiere haceros pagar por ello -comenzó a explicar- Era a vosotros a quienes buscaba cuando vino aquí. Pero no os encontró.

Querían conocer tantas cosas, saber tantos detalles de lo que había pasado que no sabían qué preguntarle primero. Malfoy se percató y trató de explicarlo todo por orden.

- Veréis, Bellatrix utilizó a alguien de los que habitualmente vienen a esta casa. No es parte activa de la Orden pero por lo que he escuchado, os suele ayudar.  
- ¿Quién es? -inquirió Harry con un destello de rabia en los ojos. No soportaría saber que habían tenido a un traidor entre ellos, como sus padres tuvieron.  
- Es ese tipo tan extraño que que trafica con cosas... Un tal...  
- ¿Mundungus? ¿Mundungus Fletcher? -preguntó Harry en lo que era más una confirmación. Ya una vez demostró que no era totalmente de fiar cuando le vigilaba en Privet Drive y se ausentó de su turno y el muchacho se encontró con los dementores. Pero nunca pensó que los traicionaría a conciencia.  
- Ese es. -confirmó Malfoy con tranquilidad.  
- Maldito hijo de...  
- Pero antes de que le juzgues -le interrumpió- Debes saber que actuó bajo una Imperius. Creo que a pesar de todo, ese tipo os era fiel.  
- ¿Era? -se sorprendió Inqui.  
- Sí, era. Bellatrix consiguió de él lo que quería -señaló la estancia- Entrar. Y como ya no le servía... le mató -les miró y vio la preocupación en sus caras. Sabían bien que Bellatrix no tenía miramientos con nadie- A través de él, supo que vosotras habíais llegado y os íbais a quedar una temporada; y que los demás se habían ido. Cuantos menos magos en la casa mejor. Lo que no esperaba fue no encontraros. Sólo estaba Black y por lo que la escuché decir, se resistió. -resopló y mirando a Harry, confirmó- Tu padrino es valiente, Potter.

Harry sintió cómo el alma se le caía a los pies. Estaba seguro de que Sirius tenía que estar retenido en algún sitio pero tenerlo confirmado y más por quién estaba cautivo, era aterrador. Por un instante en su mente se imaginó el momento en que Sirius tuvo que volver a enfrentarse a Bellatrix y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No se atrevía a preguntar.

- Pero... ¿él está...?  
- Está vivo -respondió Malfoy entendiendo su pregunta inacabada- Todos están vivos... aún.  
- ¿Pero cómo apresó a los demás? -quiso saber Brabra- Nosotros estuvimos fuera muy poco.  
- Cuando encontró sólo a Sirius y consiguió dejarle inconsciente después de una fuerte lucha -miró a Harry pues sabía que sus palabras le estarían mortificando- pensó que cuanta más gente a la que apreciaseis todos pudiera retener, más garantía de que os arriesgaseis a salvarlos y así, conseguiros a vosotros.  
- Ahí se equivoca esa maldita bruja. Aunque solo hubiese sido una persona a la que hubiese retenido, nos arriesgaríamos igualmente -espetó Mahe. Todos asintieron y Malfoy sonrió ante el valor y coraje que seguían demostrando.  
- Algo parecido debieron pensar vuestros amigos. Hizo al tal Mundungus enviar lechuzas urgentes en nombre de Sirius a los otros, diciéndoles que se presentaran lo antes posible aquí porque teníais un problema muy grave, pero que fuesen discretos, que no lo comentasen con nadie. Todos picaron porque no tardaron nada en aparecerse.  
- Y los retuvieron -añadió Inqui.  
- Exactamente, no sin antes luchar también, todo hay que decirlo. Pero no se lo esperaban y pudieron con ellos.

Harry estaba conmocionado. De nuevo, la gente a la que apreciaba estaba en peligro por su culpa. Habían acudido velozmente ante una supuesta llamada de ayuda para él y se encontraron con la emboscada. Se quedó pensativo y tras unos segundos de silencio, preguntó con firmeza:

- ¿Dónde están?  
- Eso... me temo que no lo sé, Potter -respondió Malfoy temiendo la reacción del chico. No se equivocó.  
- ¿Que no lo sabes? -repitió entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo cómo la rabia se apoderaba de su ánimo- ¿SABES TODO LO QUE HA PASADO, TODOS LOS DETALLES Y NO SABES DONDE ESTAN? -preguntó gritando, levantándose de la silla bruscamente.  
- Potter, si lo supiera te aseguro que te lo diría -se defendió Malfoy- Si me he arriesgado y he venido hasta aquí para contarte todo esto, ¿por qué me iba a callar ese detalle? Pero no lo sé -repitió sintiendo cómo Harry le taladraba con la mirada- Sólo conozco lo que te he contado. No he podido averiguar más.  
- ¿Y por qué sabes todo eso? -preguntó de pronto Nigriv con un tono de desconfianza que no disimuló- Nos podrías estar engañando, ¿no?  
- Pero no os estoy engañando -se justificó de nuevo, nervioso ante la furia que estaba despertando en los ocho- Mirad, sabéis que Bellatrix era la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso. Cuando le hicisteis desaparecer, decidió tomar su puesto para vengar su muerte y conseguir llevar a cabo todos los planes que tenía y no pudo. En aquel entonces, eran pocos los mortífagos que quedaban. La mayoría estaban en Azkaban después de lo que pasó en el Departamento de Misterios -calló durante unos segundos. Su padre seguía allí- así que durante todo este tiempo, ha estado reclutando a gente joven para formar un nuevo ejército. Gente con la que estuvimos en Hogwarts -y aclaró- Gente de Slytherin.  
- ¿Compañeros nuestros? -preguntó Missi, temiendo que algunas de las personas con las que había compartido casa en el colegio de magia, hubieran caído en manos de la bruja.  
- Sí, Crabbe y Goyle, lógicamente. Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint... -dudó en seguir hablando pero confirmó- Yo.  
- ¿Tú? -espetó Harry que se había quedado con la boca abierta, como las chicas- ¿Tú te estás preparando para ser un mortífago de Bellatrix y... QUIERES QUE TE CREAMOS?  
Gritó pegando un puñetazo en la mesa. Malfoy se removió incómodo y nervioso porque no sabía cómo explicarles y hacerles ver que estaba siendo sincero.  
- Yo soy de familia de mortífagos. Por mis venas corre sangre oscura. Aunque yo no quiero seguir ese camino -les aseguró- quiero seguir siendo el Malfoy que conocéis ahora. Pero Bellatrix me reclamó para su ejército por ser hijo de quien soy... Pensé que quizá podría jugar un doble papel como sé que ha hecho Snape durante tantos años -sonrió irónico ante su intento de haber sido valiente- Pero no creí que fuera tan difícil y ya estoy dentro. Ya no puedo abandonar aquello sin que peligre mi vida. -se detuvo un momento, al notar cómo temblaba su voz- Sé que si alguno de vosotros estuviera en esta situación, se arriesgaría y lo dejaría todo a pesar de las consecuencias y eso es lo que admiro de vosotros, el valor que tenéis. Pero yo no puedo -musitó cabizbajo.  
- Si quieres puedes, Draco -le alentó Aloho, apenada.  
- No... no lo entendéis. Bellatrix nos llama a los nuevos "Espíritus de Niebla" porque dice que por nuestra juventud podemos estar perdidos, no tener las ideas claras. Pero eso es algo que le gusta porque le es más fácil moldearnos a su antojo. Y aunque mi deseo sea hacer las cosas correctamente, por su influencia y por la maldad que hay en la sangre oscura, nos va atrapando a todos antes o después.  
- Pero mira a Snape, él pudo dejar a Voldemort antes incluso de que desapareciese la primera vez -le recordó Nigriv.  
- Sí, pero a él tuvo que pasarle algo muy fuerte fuera del lado oscuro para que despertase y decidiese ayudar a la Orden aun a riesgo de su vida. -explicó, recordando a los chicos la explicaciones que habían tenido al respecto en su viaje al pasado- Lo que os quiero decir es que estoy luchando con todas mis fuerzas para evitar ser atrapado por la magia oscura, para poder controlarlo. Y por ahora, voy bien y por eso estoy aquí, porque quería avisaros pero no sé lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, no puedo asegurarlo. Quizá la próxima vez que nos veamos, sea porque tengamos que luchar cara a cara y ni siquiera os reconozca.

Se quedaron todos callados, observando al rubio Slytherin, sintiendo que realmente sus palabras eran sinceras y honestas. Era triste ver cómo alguien como Draco Malfoy sentía la necesidad de ir por el camino correcto pero le obligaban a caminar por el lado oscuro, dejándose atrapar por la oscuridad del mal.

- Malfoy, al estar aquí, estás demostrando que tú también tienes valor. No dudes de eso.

* * *

Veremos a ver cómo paga ese valor... jijiji. Hasta el próximo capi ;)


	9. Capítulo 9: El camino del encuentro

**Disclaimer: **Nada que no se sepa, que no haya dicho en los ocho capítulos previos o de una manera mucho más original cada vez que me tocaba subir en HH: Todo pertenece a JK, como dueña y creadora de este mundo, mientras que yo sólo lo utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de mis acompañantes, en este camino de larga y paciente espera hasta ver la luz en otro lugar.

**Albus D Paita:** A la hora de escribir, siempre es bueno tener planteadas maldades varias, jaja. Al preparar el capi, me di cuenta de que la explicación que di para cómo pudieron entrar en la casa, en cierta forma es parecida a lo que ocurrió oficialmente en las Reliquias, cuando Yaxley agarró a Hermione cuando escapaban del Ministerio y no pudieron volver a Grimmauld Place. Pero bueno, me contento con haberlo explicado antes de que oficialmente apareciera tal similitud, jaja. Estás releyendo los fics? Dentro de poco, cuando termine de releer las Reliquias (estoy ya por la mitad. Es que he hecho relectura de la saga completa) quiero releer los fics de nuevo también. Haces bien en releer también los reviews, no sólo porque se te alargará más la lectura, sino porque verás (si no lo hiciste cuando llegaste a nosotras) el nivel de locura (bendita locura) que vivíamos con cada comentario y respuesta. Sobre el parentesco de Harry y Mark, si te digo la verdad, soy malísima para establecer parentescos y nunca pensé que Mark pudiera ser otra cosa que primo, al definirlo Nigriv así. Pero al comentarlo tú ahora, he estado echando un vistazo a diferentes webs y por lo que he visto, oficialmente los hijos de primos son sobrinos, con lo que efectivamente Mark sería tío segundo de Harry, pero parece que también comúnmente se los considera primos, supongo que porque es más fácil de entender la relación aunque no sea supuestamente correcta. No tengo ni idea de si Nigriv sabía que esto es así pero para facilitar la comprensión dijo que eran primos, o simplemente al ser hijo de prima, creyó que sería también primo. Ha venido unos días de vacaciones y aunque aún no la he visto, ya le preguntaré de tu parte ;) Me quedo tranquila de que el Avada no me lo lanzarás, jaja. Ten en cuenta que aunque esté de nuevo con HH, aún no lo podrás leer... Ya iremos viendo cómo sigue todo ;) Por lo pronto, respirar hondo que el capi de hoy es corto! Un abrazo y como siempre, gracias por estar y seguir ahí.

**AlbusR:** Efectivamente, soy como un gato. Me tiras la puntita y me vuelvo loca a manotazos con el ovillo, no sólo porque me guste hablar de este tema, sino porque me tengo que defender, jaja. Si te contara lo que yo deseo... Voy a tener que hacer oclumencia para que no lo descubras. No hay problema en que el modo cartarsis esté on, lo sabes, así que adelante y suelta lo que quieras si te es necesario. Eso sí transformación tipo Hulk pero color de Barney, violeta con lunares... creo que has creado una nueva imagen en mi mente que no sé si utilizarla para ahuyentar a algún boggart que me encuentre o si puede ser el propio boggart en sí. La vaca de Circe en el Callejón Diagón? Jajaja, creo que la vigilancia hubiera sido bastante poco efectiva dada la expectación que causaría tal patronus por allí. La sangre oscura debe tirar ya que por eso se lleva dentro pero aquí volvemos a lo que comentamos en el rr anterior, las propias palabras de Sirius del lado que se elige potenciar. Al final, aunque la sangre (añádase entorno, educación, crianza... ) sea un elemento inevitable es la propia mente y el propio corazón el que decide qué camino seguir... siempre y cuando no se tenga en la familia a Bellatrix, jiji. El Malfoy de PPF me lo definieron como un ladrón de guante blanco (aunque sería más adaptable a mortífago de máscara sutil) y es que en el fondo, yo creo que el muchacho es bueno pero con esa vena de superioridad y arrogancia con la que se ha criado, es inevitable que de pronto sea el mejor amigo que uno pueda tener. Es como tú dices, un Malfoy con sus reacciones pero no malo. O sí... Me alegro que hayas encontrado puntitas para pensar en el capi, aunque verdaderamente, estas puntitas son cosquillas si comparamos con los picores que producíamos antes. Vamos a ver cómo continúa, que ya mismo acabamos! Otro beso para ti y gracias por sacar ratitos para acompañarme.

Aviso de nuevo para que no me regañéis: es corto pero si no, cómo dejarlo en un punto de tensión? ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El camino del encuentro**

Varias horas después, ya de madrugada, el grupo seguía en la cocina después de que Malfoy se hubiera marchado. Analizaban lo que les había contado pero conforme pasaban los minutos, la desconfianza volvió a atraparles a pesar de haberle sentido sincero en sus últimas palabras.

- ¿Qué creeis? -preguntó Inqui- ¿Nos fiamos?  
- Yo le he notado sincero -respondió Aloho encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Pero tenemos que ser objetivos, Aloho. Tú le notarías sincero de todas formas -repuso Brabra ligeramente burlona.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Aloho sonrojándose.  
- Yo también le vi honesto -intermedió Nigriv intentando salvar la situación de apuro de su amiga.  
- No sé -dudó Circe- Me da mala espina todo esto.  
- Y a mí -concordó Mahe- Eso de que se esté formando como mortífago...  
- Pero aunque nos haya dicho la verdad, seguimos sin saber donde están -añadió Missi a la conversación.

Harry era el único que no hablaba. Ni siquiera sabían si las estaba escuchando. Mantenía su mirada fija en el pergamino que habían encontrado el día que llegaron y que había hecho que la pesadilla comenzase. Ya sabía quién lo había dejado y quiénes eran ellos. Pero no sabía dónde estaban, ni cómo encontrarles. Ni siquiera sabía con seguridad si estarían bien. Sintió una punzada en el corazón.

- Harry, ¿tú que opinas? -preguntaron sacándole de sus pensamientos. Suspiró, levantó la vista observándolas y susurró:  
- No lo sé...

De nuevo, la angustia se reflejaba en su cara y ellas no podían hacer nada por evitarlo. Se miraron con preocupación. Tenían que encontrar alguna forma para que los datos que les había dado Malfoy fueran útiles y no sólo se convirtieran en motivos para acrecentar la desesperación.

- Supongo que habrá que confiar en lo que nos ha dicho Malfoy -dijo de pronto- Son las únicas piezas que tenemos de este maldito rompecabezas. Pero tenemos que conseguir las demás como sea.  
- ¿Por qué no adoptamos de nuevo nuestra forma animaga y recorremos ahora La Madriguera, Hogwarts e incluso la casa muggle de Hermione? -propuso Nigriv- Si no vemos a ninguno de los que nos ha dicho Malfoy y todo parece tranquilo, quizá sea verdad.  
- A mí me parece bien. Por lo menos iriamos confirmando que los datos que tenemos son ciertos y que partimos de una base real -comentó Mahe.  
- Entonces, ¿todos de acuerdo? - preguntó Circe. Las chicas asintieron- ¿Harry?  
- De acuerdo -dijo tras unos segundos- Pero por si acaso es cierto, tenemos que ir pensando la forma para localizarles lo antes posible.

Esperaron al amanecer para volver a repartirse en grupos y recorrer los lugares donde podrían encontrar habitualmente a los retenidos. En La Madriguera, todo parecía estar en perfecto orden dentro del caos que siempre había en esa casa. Vieron a la señora Weasley totalmente tranquila mientras con su varita preparaba el desayuno. El señor Weasley bajó e igualmente se le veía contento. Si tuvieran la sospecha de que dos de sus hijos estaban en peligro, lógicamente no los encontrarían así. Como se preveía, ni Ron ni Ginny estaban en la casa.

Los que fueron a Hogwarts, lo encontraron todo igualmente tranquilo. No vieron a Lupin. En ningún momento notaron preocupados a los profesores con los que se cruzaron: ni McGonagall, ni Flitwick, ni Sprout... Vieron a Snape y aunque él no hubiese mostrado ningún signo de temor en el caso de que Lupin estuviese en peligro, les chocó ver al profesor de Pociones después de haberse encontrado con él en su visita al pasado. Por las conversaciones de los alumnos, supieron que Snape estaba sustituyendo a Lupin en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en su ausencia. "Estará disfrutando" pensaron las chicas que habían ido como gatos, mientras veían al profesor alejarse por uno de los corredores de camino al aula, ondeando su túnica negra. Se acercaron también a la cabaña de Hagrid y le vieron en la huerta de calabazas mientras canturreaba. Definitivamente, no sabían del peligro.

En el barrio muggle donde vivía Hermione tampoco había nada fuera de lo habitual. Vieron salir de casa a sus padres hacia la consulta, sin ningún atisbo de preocupación por la situación en la que se pudiera encontrar su hija. Nigriv, como lechuza, remontó el vuelo hasta las ventanas de la habitación de Hermione para echar un vistazo. Hermione no estaba ni había señal de que hubiese estado allí desde hacía varios días.

Los peores temores se confirmaban: ninguno de los nombrados por Malfoy estaban en sus lugares habituales.

Regresaron a Grimmauld Place abatidos. Sabían que el próximo paso era localizarles pero ¿cómo?. No tenían ni una sola pista de su paradero, ni sabían por dónde empezar a buscar. La desesperación y la angustia iban consumiéndoles, sobre todo a Harry. Decidieron buscar en la biblioteca de la casa algún libro que les orientase sobre cómo localizar a magos y brujas desaparecidos. Llegaron a consultar hasta en libros como "Cómo buscar cosas inservibles y convertirlas en útiles" o "Encuentre lo que perdió y vuelva a perderlo". Pero tras casi un día entero echando un vistazo a todos los ejemplares, no hallaron nada. Llevaban casi 48 horas sin dormir y estaban rendidos.

- Nada -dijo Missi cerrando con desgana otro libro.  
- En este tampoco. ¿Para que querrán encontrar algo y volver a perderlo? -se preguntó Inqui leyendo el título del último libro que había cogido.  
- Para ver si funciona, digo yo... -contestó Brabra con desinterés.  
- ¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Circe- Hemos mirado todos los libros que hay aquí.  
- Como no vayamos a la biblioteca de Hogwarts, que allí hay muchos más -propuso Nigriv.  
- Eso sería perder el tiempo -contestó Harry volviendo a tomar otro de los libros que ya había revisado- Tenemos que pensar otra cosa.  
- Somos ocho cabezas pensando, algo se nos tiene que ocurrir -animó Aloho.

Se quedaron en silencio, todos meditando, buscando en cada rincón de su cerebro una idea, una posibilidad para seguir adelante. El tiempo pasaba y no estaban consiguiendo nada.

- Hay algo que no entiendo -rompió Harry de pronto el silencio- Si Bellatrix nos quiere a nosotros ¿por qué no nos muestra una señal para que vayamos a donde está ella y así intentar atraparnos? Si no llega a ser por Malfoy, ni siquiera sabríamos quiénes son a los que retuvo.  
- Querrá jugar con nosotros. Ponernos al límite de nuestra paciencia y de nuestra capacidad de sufrimiento -se imaginó Circe.  
- Con una tipa así, sin duda. Uf, ¡cómo la odio! -exclamó Nigriv.  
- Si al menos pudieramos sentir donde están... -dijo Inqui con tristeza.  
- Sentir... ¡claro! -exclamó Mahe de pronto- ¡Es eso!

Todos la miraron sorprendidos como si la tensión y el cansancio ya la hiciesen desvariar.

- ¿Qué es "eso"? -preguntó Brabra confusa.  
- Sentirlos -contestó sonriendo.  
- ¿Sentirlos? -repitió Harry más confuso aún- ¿A qué te refieres?

En ese momento la misma expresión de haber visto la luz se reflejó en la cara de Nigriv.

- ¡Claro! -repuso ella también, que había comprendido lo que estaba pensando su amiga.  
- Pero bueno, ¿qué os pasa? -dijo alterada Missi.  
- Veréis, existen tres brujas muy poderosas, tres hermanas, que viven Más Allá de las Aguas. Son muy conocidas en su mundo mágico y también por algunos del nuestro -empezó a explicar Mahe.  
- Cierto. Son realmente poderosas. En su mundo contra quienes más luchan son brujos oscuros o demonios. Incluso derrotaron al más malvado de ellos -siguió Nigriv. Los demás escuchaban con atención.  
- El caso es que ellas a veces tenían que localizar a los suyos y utilizaban un péndulo de cristal y un mapa. Por lo que sabemos de ellas, no solía fallar casi nunca -aclaró Mahe.

Las chicas sonrieron ligeramente aliviadas. Parecía que una luz se abría en las tinieblas. Harry seguía atento a cada palabra pero sin evitar seguir teniendo miles de preguntas en su cabeza.

- Pero ¿de qué zona utilizaríamos nosotros el mapa? -preguntó el chico frustrado- ¿Un mapa muggle? ¿Un mapa de los terrenos de Hogwarts? ¡No sabemos dónde están!  
- Pero es una opción, Harry. Hace un rato no teníamos nada -le recordó Aloho innecesariamente.  
- Lo sé. Lo siento. -se disculpó sabiendo que no merecían que pagara con ellas su desesperación- Pero es que veo esto tan difícil... tan... -resopló con fuerza y reconoció en un susurro- Me siento tan perdido.  
- Pues eso no debe ser así, Harry -le reprochó Circe con suavidad- Para encontrarles a ellos, nosotros mismos no debemos perdernos en ningún momento. Quizá sea eso es lo que pretende Bellatrix, que nos perdamos en las dudas.  
- Estas brujas tenían a alguien que también las ayudaba. -retomó Nigriv la explicación que estaban dando- Era un guía, una luz blanca. Su función era protegerlas y cuidarlas.  
- Él también podía localizarlas, sentirlas. Pero no utizaba nada físico, sólo utilizaba su mente -añadió Mahe.  
- ¿Utilizaba la mente? -preguntó Harry y de pronto, una pequeña esperanza asomó a sus ojos.  
- Sí. Se concentraba y las percibía, y luego normalmente orbitaba hasta donde ellas estaban.

Harry se quedó pensando en las palabras que acaba de escuchar. Su corazón, que durante todos aquellos días había sentido tantas cosas, desde alegría y tristeza al estar con sus padres hasta desesperación y angustia al saber de la retención de sus amigos y su padrino, en ese momento comenzó a latir con fuerza, le avisaba que la opción correcta estaba ante él.

- Intentémoslo así -propuso con ímpetu.  
- Pero Harry, nosotros no somos luces blancas -le aclaró Mahe- Ellos son como ángeles y tienen esa facultad de sentir a sus protegidos pero nosotros no.  
- Pero somos brujas y mago. Y la magia está en nosotros, en nuestra sangre, en nuestra mente, en nuestra alma... -enumeró el chico con un nuevo ánimo- Vamos a intentarlo de esta forma aunque parezca imposible. Algo me dice que es la opción correcta -dijo señalándose el corazón.  
- De acuerdo, vamos a ello. -cedió Nigriv- Habrá que improvisar lo que tenemos que hacer, pues es algo completamente nuevo para nosotros.

Decidieron preparar un hechizo, un conjuro que les ayudase. Se sentaron de nuevo en la sala apagando casi todas las velas que iluminaban la estancia. Necesitaban la máxima concentración. Sentados en el suelo entre cojines y con la tenue iluminación, cerraron los ojos. Sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones acompasadas era lo que se podía escuchar en la estancia. Debían pensar en Sirius y los demás, hacer que su mente se transportara a donde estaban y localizarlos. Tras unos minutos de silencio, cuando la concentración se hizo máxima, comenzaron a recitar el hechizo:

-"No unión de sangre pero sí de alma y espíritu. Muéstranos donde los buscados se hallen y llévanos hasta ellos. Abre el camino del encuentro..."

Repitieron el hechizo por segunda vez y una tercera. De pronto, un leve zumbido se mezcló con sus palabras.

-"No unión de sangre... llévanos hasta ellos... el camino del encuentro..."

Aún con los ojos cerrados, comenzaron a percibir una claridad, una ligera luz parpadeante, blanquecina, en el centro de la sala.

- "No unión de sangre pero sí de alma y espíritu..."

La luz se hacía más intensa a cada momento y sin poderlo evitar, abrieron los ojos.

- "Muéstranos donde los buscados se hallen y llévanos hasta ellos..."

La luz de forma redondeada, se comenzó a ensanchar y a abrir un espacio en su centro, que fue ampliándose a cada palabra.

- "Abre el camino del encuentro..."

Una especie de entrada se había abierto frente a ellos. La luz blanquecina y parpadeante brillaba alrededor pero el interior era oscuro, borroso. Se quedaron en silencio mirando la extraña aparición pero Harry se levantó y se acercó.

- Harry, ten cuidado -susurró Circe.  
- No te acerques mucho, no sabemos que es eso -advirtió Brabra.  
- Pero lo hemos debido invocar nosotros, ¿no? Ha aparecido tras el conjuro -contestó Harry sin hacer caso de la advertencia.  
- Sí, pero no sabemos qué es -repitió Aloho.

Harry se acercó más. No se veía bien lo que había al otro lado. Parecía una especie de gruta o cueva mal iluminada. Las chicas se levantaron y se aproximaron a él con cautela ante la curiosidad de lo que podría verse a través de aquella entrada.

- Me recuerda... me recuerda al velo -murmuró Missi sintiendo un escalofrío.

Se quedaron paralizados, ninguno de ellos había pensado esa posiblidad, que frente a ellos hubiese surgido algo similar al velo del Departamento de Misterios.

- No te acerques más, Harry -susurró Inqui.

Harry miraba el espacio abierto por la luz, el cual seguía borroso, y se agachó para intentar encontrar algún resquicio de claridad. Las chicas también miraban extrañadas y temerosas sin lograr atisbar nada. De pronto, Harry se fue incorporando lentamente, la mirada fija en un punto, los ojos entrecerrados. Su expresión había cambiado de la extrañeza a la angustia. Fue solo un segundo donde a ninguna de ellas le dio tiempo a reaccionar:

- ¡SIRIUS!

y se lanzó hacia el interior oscuro.

* * *

Habéis reconocido quiénes son las tres brujas de Más Allá de las Aguas, no? :D En ese tiempo no me perdía ni un capítulo de la serie y me vino como poción al caldero, quiero decir, como anillo al dedo ;) Hasta dentro de unos días!


	10. Capítulo 10: En la boca del mal

_**Disclaimer:**_ Aunque se diga que a JK le agrada saber que existen fanfics de HP, no quiere decir que los personajes los haya cedido más allá de su uso para el disfrute. Y eso es lo que hago yo, disfrutar siempre que me dejen.

**Albus D Paita:** Al final he visto a Nigriv y le he preguntado la cuestión de tío/primo en relación a Harry y Mark. Dice que sí sabía que sería tío pero que iba mejor nombrarle como primo. De todas maneras, a Mark no le hace falta ningún parentesco porque es pícaro y se mete en líos, mareando y liando a Harry, aunque fuera el vecino de al lado. Sobre HH... no te alegres todavía. Como te digo, hablé con Nigriv y bueno, no entraré en detalles aquí en público. Como creo recordar que dejaste tu mail en HH y el de AlbusR lo tengo, ya os escribiré (no sé ahora mismo cuándo. Tengo que ordenar mis ideas) para informaros de la situación. Del capi, el conjuro es un tipo de magia antigua, no habitual para el grupo de personajes, pero sí para mí como autora. A lo mejor abuso de meter conjuros en las historias pero qué le vamos a hacer? Me gusta crearlos. A Harry se le puede sacar de su carácter, a Snape también, pero a Bellatrix... creo que es de los pocos personajes que no pegaría nada pero nada, que mostrara algún lado ya ni siquiera amable, sino mínimamente condescendiente. Claro, eso siempre que no se le ponga Voldermort delante... Nos vemos, amigo. Un abrazo.

**AlbusR**: Los disclaimers de HH, los de mis capis, eran para mí pequeños retos porque a veces eran casi pequeñas historias. El día que me tocaba subir, ponía mi maquinaria mental a funcionar, invocaba al duende que se encargaba de dictarme esas locuras, y lo preparaba. De San Mungo total. A mí también me gusta más que se les vea a Harry y Mark como primos. Si emparentados así, a veces no hay quien aguante a Mark, imagina si va de tío. A qué se le llama lobizón o lobizona, al séptimo hijo? Entonces en la saga será Ginny, no? Ummm... prefiero seguir llamándola zanahoria. Por mucho tiempo que pase, sigo sin soportar al personaje. Los picores de HH, hasta cuando he releído en alguna ocasión me he dado cuenta de detalles que nos iban cuadrando sin darnos cuenta (algunos también descuadraban, lógicamente) y otros te confieso que hasta yo misma me perdía. La verdad es que tal y como somos Nigriv y yo como personas y autoras, como pensamos y sentimos de una forma tan diferente ante una misma situación concreta, lo que no sé es cómo pudimos desarrollar esas historias y que quedaran medianamente coherentes. Snape saltando para chocar los talones? Jajaja, de las pocas sonrisas de estos días. Pobre tu mujer, que si tiene que acudir a conjuros para localizarte, así de escondido debes quedarte. Las brujas de Más Allá de las Aguas era de la serie Embrujadas (o Charmed, en caso de que no tradujeran el título). Tres hermanas, Prue, Pipe y Phoebe, que se enteraron que eran brujas ya creciditas y a partir de ahí, se convirtieron en las brujas más poderosas de la era. La verdad es que la serie estaba bastante bien, aunque hubo alguna temporada que otra más flojita. Pero era como ver a colegas de profesión :P Si el pobre inexplicable se transforma en tractor de nuevo, al menos que pase por el taller a revisarse. Otro abrazo para ti y quedo pendiente de escribiros en cuanto pueda.

Sin más, el capi (dos en uno).

* * *

**Capítulo 10: En la boca del mal  
**

- ¡HARRY! -gritaron.  
- ¡Por Merlín y todos los brujos! ¿Qué ha hecho? -preguntó Missi horrorizada.  
El chico había desaparecido engullido por la oscuridad del interior de la extraña entrada.  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué hacemos? -gritaba aterrada Inqui que recorría la sala.  
- Vamos a ver, tranquilidad, así no conseguimos nada -trató de serenar Circe aunque ella misma estaba temblando.  
- Pero...pero... ¿tú has visto lo que ha hecho? ¡Ha cruzado! ¿Y si no puede volver? ¿Eh? -inquirió Brabra.  
- Chicas, ¡chicas! -gritó Nigriv- Por favor, vamos a intentar pensar.  
- ¡Harry! -gritó de nuevo Mahe mirando hacia la entrada pero no se escuchaba respuesta.  
- ¿Y si también cruzamos? -propuso Aloho.  
- ¿Cómo dices? -gritaron Inqui, Missi y Brabra mirándola como si estuviese loca.  
- ¿Y qué hacemos si no? Habrá que averiguar si está bien o si necesita ayuda -trató de ser lógica- Además, parece que vio a Sirius, así que probablemente los demás estén ahí también.  
- Pero ¿dónde es "ahí"? -preguntó Inqui- Me aterra pensar que pueda ser como el velo y no podamos salir. Nadie sabe lo que está pasando ni lo que hemos hecho. Si no podemos volver, nadie sabrá dónde buscarnos  
- Pero Harry tenía razón en algo -dijo Nigriv- Esta puerta o lo que sea, ha aparecido tras el conjuro, lo hemos debido invocar nosotros, así que no creo que sea nada malo.  
- Y además no podemos dejarle solo. Somos el EP -añadió Mahe.

Todas se quedaron pensando. Sentían miedo, temor a lo desconocido que hubiera en aquella entrada, pero tenían que arriesgarse. Y pensar que apareció gracias al poder que los ocho habían reunido en esa sala, les daba una mínima serenidad. Volvieron a asomarse a la entrada pero no se veía nada claramente, el interior seguía borroso.

- ¿Cómo ha podido ver a Sirius? -se preguntó Brabra mientras intentaba visualizar algo- No se percibe absolutamente nada.  
- Espero que esto no sea como el espejo de Oesed y le haya mostrado lo que su corazón más deseaba ver en estos momentos -comentó Circe. Se miraron porque era una posibilidad.  
- Venga, tenemos que hacer algo ya -apresuró Aloho- Crucemos y que Merlín nos proteja  
- Un momento -alertó Nigriv. Corrió hacia donde estaban los cojines sobre los que se habían sentado y cogió uno. Se situó en frente de la entrada y lo lanzó. El cojín desapareció mientras las demás la miraban extrañadas. Nigriv sacó su varita y exclamó- ¡Accio cojín!

Tras tres segundos que se hicieron eternos, el pequeño almohadón volvió a aparecer llegando hasta sus manos.

- Bueno, por lo menos el cojín ha vuelto.  
- Y nosotras también lo haremos -animó Mahe- Venga, nos podemos perder tiempo.

De pronto escucharon una voz que preguntaba extrañada:

- ¿Un cojín?

Se miraron. La voz provenía del interior y era... de Harry.

- ¡Harry! -gritaron acercándose- ¿Estás bien?  
- ¡No necesito un cojín!¡Os necesito a vosotras! ¡Tenemos que sacarles de aquí!  
- ¡Ya vamos, Harry!  
- Tened cuidado -advirtió- Hay un desnivel al entrar.

Aloho sacó su varita y con un "Apparecium cuerda" hizo aparecer una larga soga que ató a uno de los muebles más pesados de la sala y lanzó hacia el interior el otro extremo.

- Por si cuesta trabajo subir.

Ligeramente aliviadas por haber escuchado a Harry, se dispusieron a bajar. "El cojín ha vuelto, el cojín ha vuelto" pensaba Missi mientras cruzaba. Tal y como Harry les había dicho, había un irregular y pronuciado desnivel al bajar, con lo que llegaron a suelo firme sujetándose de la cuerda. La estancia cavernosa estaba mal iluminada por sólo un par de antorchas, casi en penumbras, y el ambiente era húmedo y frío. Estar allí, les producía un extraño escalofrío que les recordó a lo que habían sentido cuando en su viaje al pasado, habían cruzado la puerta del despacho de Picket en el cuartel de la Orden. No veían bien dónde estaba Harry, ni si los demás estaban allí pero al momento, casi frente a ellas, percibieron un leve resplandor: era la varita de Harry. Sacaron las suyas y con un "Lumos" iluminaron su camino hacia la situación del muchacho. Se acercaron y vieron lo que habían buscado durante todos esos días: Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Lupin estaban en el suelo, inconscientes. Harry estaba junto a su padrino.

- ¡Harry! ¿cómo están? -preguntó Inqui acercándose a su amiga Hermione. Las chicas se habían ido acercando también al resto.  
- Están todos inconscientes pero tienen pulso -informó, mirando preocupado a su padrino- Tenemos que sacarles de aquí. -se levantó y cojeó pero ante la mirada de las chicas, explicó quitándole importancia- Me torcí el tobillo al caer. Por cierto, ¿a que venía lo del cojín? -preguntó extrañado.  
- Emmm... medidas de seguridad -se azoró Nigriv. Harry sonrió y se giró situándose frente al cuerpo yacente de su padrino. Le apuntó con la varita y pronunció:

- ¡Enervate!

El cuerpo inmovil de Sirius hizo un pequeño ademán de incorporarse pero volvió a quedar en el suelo.

- ¡ENERVATE! -repitió. Pero el resultado fue el mismo- ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Intentamos lanzar varios hechizos a la vez? -propuso Circe.  
- ¿No será peligroso tantos hechizos juntos? -preguntó Missi.  
- No, hay que intentarlo -respondió Harry con determinación. Tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Circe, Nigriv y Mahe se acercaron al muchacho. Inqui seguía pendiente de Hermione, Missi de Ginny, Brabra de Ron y Aloho de Lupin. Las chicas apuntaron a Sirius con sus varitas y a la cuenta de tres de Harry volvieron a lanzar el hechizo.

- ¡ENERVATE! -se escucharon las cuatro voces a la vez. Pero el cuerpo de Sirius seguía sin responder.  
- No lo entiendo ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no funciona el hechizo? -preguntó Nigriv.  
- Vamos a trasladarlos -dijo de pronto Harry- Vamos a tardar más en despertarlos a todos. Cuando estemos en la casa seguiremos intentándolo.

Todas asintieron así que a la voz de "Locomotor mortis" elevaron los cinco cuerpos y los dirigieron hacia la entrada por la que ellos mismos habían cruzado. La tenue luz de la cueva, la sensación escalofriante que seguían sintiendo y los cuerpos flotando en el aire hacían que la escena fuera totalmente fantasmagórica. Poco a poco hicieron cruzar a los retenidos a través de la entrada. Cuando ya estuvieron al otro lado, se prepararon para cruzar también ellas y ayudar a Harry con su tobillo. Asieron la cuerda pero sin que nadie pudiera esperarlo, ni imaginarlo, notaron que la cuerda se aflojó y con un ruido sordo, la entrada se cerró.

Inqui y Missi, que iban las primeras, cayeron hacia atrás sobre Brabra.

- ¿Estáis bien? -preguntaron los otros  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo Missi levantándose con expresión aterrada- ¿Por qué se ha cerrado?  
Una oleada de pánico les invadió. Estaban atrapados.  
- No lo sé... -respondió Harry mirando hacia el lugar por donde iban a salir. Recordó el hechizo que habían pronunciado para abrir la entrada "...muéstranos donde los buscados se hallen, llévanos hasta ellos, abre el camino del encuentro..."- quizás el conjuro con el que hicimos aparecer la entrada no estaba completo y teníamos que haber indicado que permaneciese abierta hasta que todos estuviesemos de regreso.  
- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Inqui mirando a su alrededor- ¿Volvemos a conjurarla?  
- No. Creo que será mejor que busquemos alguna salida. Si Sirius y los demás estaban aquí dentro por algún lado tuvieron que entrar -expuso Harry acercándose a una de las paredes.  
- O tuvieron que hacerles entrar -comentó Aloho. Con la tensión y preocupación por querer salvar y sacar de aquella cueva a los retenidos, ninguno había recordado la razón por la que habían llegado hasta allí: Bellatrix  
- No quiero ser pájaro de mal agüero pero... ¿y si todo esto ha sido una trampa? -preguntó Brabra temerosa.

Se miraron unos a otros débilmente iluminados por sus varitas y pensaron en esa posibilidad.

- Bueno, sea lo que sea, ya está hecho -cedió Harry ante la duda de que la opción de una trampa fuera real pero con la voz más segura que pudo para intentar transmitir tranquilidad a sus amigas- Estamos aquí, hemos salvado a los otros y ahora... vamos a salir también nosotros.

Inspeccionaron palmo a palmo la estancia con la extraña y débil luz, nada comparada a la fuerza luminosa que habitualmente salía de sus varitas, en busca de alguna salida, algún sitio por el que llegar al exterior. Después de un buen rato buscando...

- ¡Eh! ¡Aquí creo que hay una salida! -exclamó Circe. Una pequeña abertura en la pared mostraba una estrecha escalera de piedra que subía.  
- Bueno, pues... a subir -alentó Harry.

Se fueron adentrando en el estrecho pasadizo y subieron los escalones. Poco a poco percibieron la frescura de la noche dándoles en el rostro. Les quedaba poco para llegar al exterior. Al salir, comprobaron como una noche fría y cerrada se cernía sobre ellos. Examinaron con la vista el lugar donde se encontraban: era un pequeño y antíquisimo cementerio cuyas lápidas estaban parcialmente rotas o casi caídas de sus tumbas. Algunas figuras de lo que parecían magos o brujas se situaban a la cabeza de varias de las tumbas. Estaban desgastadas por el paso del tiempo y no se reconocían en ellas ninguna facción humana pero el aspecto y la impresión que ofrecían ponían los pelos de punta. El lugar estaba descuidado, la maleza y los arbustos crecían por todas partes. Sin duda hacía mucho que nadie visitaba aquel lugar. Había un silencio extraño, no se escuchaba ni el ulular de alguna lechuza perdida, ni el crujir que provocaría algún roedor al corretear por la maleza. Si de la cueva de la que venían habían sentido aquella desagradable sensación de escalofrío, en aquel lugar lo percibían igual o quizás con más intensidad.

- ¿Dónde estaremos? -preguntó Nigriv- Es un lugar... terrorífico.  
- No tengo ni la más menor idea pero será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes -propuso Mahe.

Intentaron vislumbrar dónde se encontraba la entrada del cementerio y se dirigieron hacia ella, ayudando a Harry a caminar. De pronto, en el silencio de la noche, les asaltó una fría voz:

- Por fin habéis venido.

Se giraron bruscamente. Una mujer de alta, de parpados caídos, cabello negro y aspecto arrogante les miraba. Era Bellatrix. La bruja tenía una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios. No sabían si los estaba esperando o la habían sorprendido con su aparición allí pero de lo que no dudaban era de que estaba contenta, siniestramente contenta. Los ocho levantaron sus varitas y la apuntaron.

- ¡Jajajajaa! -rió con el deje de locura que siempre presentaba- Poco os van a servir aquí vuestras varitas.  
- ¿De qué hablas, bruja? -preguntó Harry desafiante.  
- ¿No lo percibís? ¿No sentís escalofríos? Tanta... alma pura -dijo con desprecio- Siente lo que hay en este lugar, Potter.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando? -repitió Harry mientras no perdía de vista los alrededores por si los mortífagos se presentaban.  
- Niñatos ignorantes, ¡jajajajaa! -rió con más fuerza- En este lugar se concentra nuestra esencia, el mal, la oscuridad, lo tenebroso... con lo que nuestra magia es la única que tiene fuerza aquí -explicó cínicamente. Harry miró su varita. Le horrorizó pensar que Bellatrix no estuviera mintiendo y volver a encontrarse, como le ocurrió con Voldemort en el duelo final, sin la ayuda de su varita- Las almas puras no tenéis nada que hacer en este lugar. Cualquier hechizo lanzado por una varita de magia blanca, no funcionará.

Y sin que ninguno lo esperase, la bruja gritó:

- ¡IMPEDIMENTA!

Los ocho fueron lanzados hacia atrás con una fuerza inusitada. Las chicas cayeron en un pequeño claro que había entre varias tumbas. Harry cayó a cierta distancia y se golpeó contra una de las derruidas lápidas. Bellatrix sonreía.

- ¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza? -preguntó Aloho a duras penas mientras continuaba tirada en el suelo.

Vieron como Bellatrix se situaba junto a una lápida algo menos deteriorada que las demás, agachaba la cabeza y se ponía de rodillas.

- Maestro, aquí están los que osaron desafiar y hacer desaparecer a vuestro heredero.

Notaron en cada centímetro de su piel un frío y terror tan intenso que les estremeció de una forma nunca antes sentida. Un columna de polvo se elevó y comenzó a girar donde se encontraba la lápida. De pronto, una imagen transparente y tenebrosa de un hombre se formó ante ellos...

* * *

Listo por hoy. Sólo un apunte curioso que he recordado al releer: el cementerio donde aparecen, surgió como idea después de visitar el Cementerio Judío de Praga, en un viaje que hice en ese tiempo. Tal cual lo describo, tal cual lo vi. Hasta el próximo capi.


	11. Capítulo 11: La magia verdadera

_**Disclaimer:**_ Lo repetido en los 10 capítulos anteriores. Sólo un Obliviate podría hacer que nadie lo recordara.

**Albus D Paita** y **AlbusR**, perdón por la tardanza en subir pero he estado (y sigo) enferma, y entre médicos, pruebas y mal cuerpo, lo último que me apetece es sentarme ante el ordenador. Lo siento de verdad. Pero he tenido que conectar un momentillo y algo me ha hecho entrar en ffnet, y al ver entradas estos días desde Uruguay y Perú, no he podido más que sonreír al imaginar que quizá habíais sido vosotros, comprobando si ffnet no habría vuelto a fallar en el envío de alerta. Hayáis sido o no, sé que habéis estado de alguna manera por aquí. Permitidme no contestaros por separado esta vez para así poder retirarme del pc prontito pero me quedo lo necesario para preparar el capi, disculpándome de nuevo por la tardanza.

Volveré con el final y con el mail que os comenté, palabra de bruja. Un abrazo a ambos y como siempre, gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La magia verdadera **

De pronto, una imagen transparente y tenebrosa de un hombre se formó ante ellos...

- Vaya... vaya -dijo la fría voz del espectro- Así que estos son los que acabaron con mi heredero...

Las chicas y Harry miraban asombrados y aterrados la aparición del espíritu. Aun en su estado incorpóreo transmitía maldad y terror. Vestía como en la época medieval a la cual perteneció. Una media melena peinada hacia atrás caía sobre sus hombros y una barba corta perfilaba su rostro. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención del aquel ser, aun sin ser de carne y hueso, era su fría mirada. Era el espíritu de Salazar Slytherin.

- Sí, maestro, ellos son. Vinieron a buscar a los suyos y aquí les tenéis -repuso Bellatrix sin levantar la cabeza para mirar al espectro. Sin duda, hasta a ella misma le daba miedo.  
- Pues, estimada Bella, habrá que darles su merecido ¿no crees? -comentó Slytherin con una siniestra sonrisa.

Bellatrix, aún de rodillas, giró lentamente la cabeza hacia donde estaba Harry. Su expresión era maléfica y de total satisfacción. El chico la miró asustado, entendiendo de pronto por qué no podían defenderse las almas puras con magia blanca en aquel lugar: era donde reposaban los restos del malvado Salazar Slytherin.

- Por supuesto, maestro -asintió Bellatrix con deleite- Deben pagar lo que hicieron.

Se levantó y se giró hacia ellos. Harry, aún conmocionado por el golpe en la cabeza, levantó la varita y gritó:

- ¡DESMAIUS!

Aunque el rayo de luz roja salió despedido, tal y como le había dicho Bellatrix cualquier hechizo que lanzaran de sus varitas para beneficio de ellos, no funcionaría con lo que la bruja sólo retrocedió un par de pasos, riendo con ganas.

- Potter... Potter... mira que te lo he explicado -dijo con voz infantil- Pero veo que ni siquiera eso entiendes. Observa: voy a empezar por ellas. Se hace así... ¡SEPTEM DESMAIUS! -apuntó a las chicas y siete rayos salieron de su varita alcanzándolas a todas, derribándolas y haciéndoles perder el conocimiento.  
- ¡NOOOO! -gritó Harry. Trató de incorporarse e ir hacia donde estaban pero Bellatrix lanzó otro hechizo.  
- ¡RODEUM INFLAMARAE!

Unas llamas rodearon el espacio donde las chicas yacían impidiendo el paso de Harry que apenas podía respirar de la angustia. Sintió que no tenían salida, que aquello sí que podría ser el final. Ni siquiera en el enfrentamiento con Voldemort recordaba tanta maldad. Bellatrix estaba disfrutando.

- Y ahora -dijo la bruja- voy a tener el honor de presentarte a nuestros nuevos aliados...

Harry miró hacia donde la malvada mujer señalaba. Unas extrañas criaturas se acercaban. Se asemejaban a capas negras de poco grosor y se deslizaban hacia donde estaban las chicas, pasando a través de las llamas. Harry miraba horrorizado la escena. No sabía qué criaturas eran aquellas ni lo que les iban a hacer a sus amigas pero el hecho de que estuviesen inconscientes y que él no pudiese realizar hechizo alguno con su varita para ayudarlas, las hacía aún más vulnerables. La desesperación le invadía de tal forma que comenzó a gritar:

- ¡DESPERTAD! ¡NIGRIV, ALOHO, MAHE! ¡DESPERTAD! ¡CIRCE! ¡MISSI!  
-¡JAJAJAJAAA! -reía Bellatrix a carcajadas- Pobrecito Potter, ¡JAJAJJAAA!  
- ¿Qué son esas cosas? -espetó a voz en grito- ¿QUÉ SON?  
- Son lethifolds, Potter -explicó Bellatrix que no podía dejar de reír- Son criaturas que ahogan a sus victimas cuando éstas duermen y luego las digieren. Así que dile adiós a tus amiguitas, van a ser su cena.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y viendo. Las criaturas se deslizaban hacia las muchachas y comenzaron a cubrirlas lentamente. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando encontrar una solución pero el saber que no podía realizar magia con su varita y que la maldad del lugar incrementaba el poder de Bellatrix, le hacía bloquearse. Sus cinco sentidos estaban pendientes de las chicas y los lethifolds.

- ¡Enervate! ¡ENERVATE! -comenzó a gritar en un intento desesperado de despertarlas y que pudieran defenderse pero no funcionaba. Bellatrix continuaba riendo. Harry la miró con ira, sintiendo cómo hervía su sangre ante la furia que sentía entremezclada con el pánico por la situación.  
- Divertido, ¿verdad Potter? Disfruta de lo que te queda porque el siguiente serás tú -sonrió la mujer- Aunque... te voy a dar un adelanto... ¡CRUCIO!

El tobillo herido de Harry le hizo tropezar y no pudo esquivar el hechizo. Un dolor como no recordaba le atravesó. La fuerza que tenía la cruciatus era tal que Harry no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor que resonó en todo el cementerio. Hasta la cicatriz, esa cicatriz que le avisó tantas veces de la cercanía de Voldermort y que hacía tanto tiempo que no le dolía, comenzó a arderle. Bellatrix mantuvo su varita firme sobre Harry y al poco, la levantó.

- No quiero que te pierdas esto, Potter -dijo siniestramente- Mira a tus amiguitas... ¡FINITE DEMAIUS PARTIUM DORMIENS!

Harry, totalmente dolorido y con los ojos llorosos, trató de incorporarse. Bellatrix había hecho que el hechizo aturdidor finalizara pero mantuvo a las chicas somnolientas de manera que fueran conscientes de los lethifolds pero sin las fuerzas necesarias para resistirse. Poco a poco, las muchachas se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y cómo aquellas extrañas criaturas las envolvían y les provocaban respirar cada vez peor. Las estaban ahogando.

- Imp... impedimenta... -se escuchó débilmente a una de ellas que en un momento de lucidez había tratado de quitarse de encima al lethifold sin conseguirlo.

Harry intentó también lanzar un Impedimenta desde donde se encontraba pero igualmente no funcionó: todos eran hechizos que les salvarían en un lugar de maldad. Miró a Bellatrix que estaba totalmente extasiada y vio detrás de ella el espíritu de Slytherin que contemplaba la escena. "Piensa, Harry, ¡piensa!" se decía "Es un lugar de maldad... No puedo utilizar la varita... Necesito... necesito..." y de pronto, una sensación igual a la que siempre había sentido cuando Fawkes había acudido otras veces en su ayuda le embargó, haciéndole cambiar su expresión de dolor y angustia. Se levantó como pudo ante la mirada de Bellatrix y dejó caer su varita, mirando a la bruja con desprecio infinito, haciendo que ésta se sorprendiera de su reacción. No sabía cómo pero estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Su corazón se lo decía. Observó a las chicas, dándose cuenta que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y ya de pie, alzó sus ojos verdes al cielo, levantó los brazos y dijo en voz alta:

- Almas de los que permanecieron unidos en el inicio de la magia, llamados sois a este lugar. Proteged a los que vuestros pasos siguen... Liberad del mal las encantadas de los espíritus blancos... Que la oscuridad de aquel que sembró discordia no eclipse la luz de la magia verdadera...

Una fuerte brisa se levantó en el cementerio. Harry mantenía los brazos en alto, Bellatrix le miraba con curiosidad. Las chicas, cada vez más conscientes de su situación, forcejeaban con los lethifold. Sólo el espíritu de Slytherin pareció entender lo que Harry acababa de hacer y por su expresión, no fue en absoluto de su agrado.

Unas sombras empezaron a formarse frente a Harry. Los contornos, cada vez más definidos, mostraron que se trataba de un hombre y dos mujeres. Sus expresiones, serenas y agradables, transmitían tranquilidad. Él, de aspecto elegante y fuerte, cabello oscuro y periya. Ellas, una esbelta, con el cabello negro largo y ligeramente recogido. La otra, algo más bajita, cabello claro y rostro redondeado. Harry sonrió: eran Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff.

- Vaya, Salazar, viejo amigo... cuanto tiempo -saludó Gryffindor con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

La cara de terror de Bellatrix no era comparable a la de desagradable sorpresa de Slytherin. La bruja entendió rápidamente lo que ocurría. La presencia de los espíritus de los fundadores, tres poderosas almas blancas y puras, neutralizaban la maldad del lugar... y hacia posible que Harry pudiese utilizar su varita. Pero lo que más le horrorizó fue comprobar el poder y la magia que tenía el muchacho en su mente, el cual había podido invocar no sólo a su fundador sino a las de las otras dos casas. Harry también se dio cuenta de la capacidad escondida que tenía y cómo había salido a la luz, dándole de pronto una seguridad que no había sentido nunca. Se agachó para recoger su varita y antes de que el rayo de luz roja que salía de la de Bellatrix con una nueva cruciatus le alcanzase, gritó:

- ¡PROTEGO!

La protección había dado resultado. Sin duda, la presencia de los fundadores había conseguido el efecto que esperaba: que la magia blanca prevaleciese sobre la magia oscura.

- ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! -gritó el chico y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Bellatrix cayó hacia atrás como una estatua. Harry corrió cojeando hacia sus amigas y gritó:  
- ¡FINITE INFLAMARAE!

Las llamas desaparecieron tan rápido como habían surgido. En ese momento, pudo ver con más claridad la escena dantesca que el fuego no le había permitido visualizar por completo. En el suelo, las siete chicas yacían casi cubiertas por los lethifolds. Algunas de ellas intentaban moverse bajo la criatura sin éxito. Otras permanecían algo más quietas, como si el extraño ser ya estuviera consiguiendo su objetivo. Harry se estremeció:

- ¡IMPEDIMENTA! -gritó acercándose a una de ellas a quien no reconocía pues el lethifold ya le cubría por completo. Pero la criatura no se movió. Seguía asfixiando a la muchacha- ¡IMPEDIMENTA! -repitió pero el resultado fue el mismo. "Los hechizos ya funcionan" pensó extrañado e inquieto "¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces?"  
- Utiliza el Patronus, joven Potter -dijo la voz de Rowena Ravenclaw a sus espaldas- Sólo un Patronus consigue hacer desaparecer a un lethifold.

Harry la miró sintiendo una gratitud inmensa hacia la fundadora por haberle dado la respuesta que necesitaba. Echó varios pasos atrás y trató de hacer llegar a su mente un pensamiento alegre. Vio cómo Rowena y Helga se acercaban a las chicas y les decían: "Realizad vuestro Patronus... Podéis hacerlo... Estamos con vosotras". Harry sonrió porque sintió que sí se iban a salvar y con ese pensamiento, gritó:

- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Su ciervo plateado salió a la primera de la varita. Nunca antes había conseguido que en el primer intento apareciese. "Voy mejorando" pensó mientras sonreía satisfecho.

Las chicas, con la respiración entrecortada, intentaron conjurar sus patronus. El ciervo plateado de Harry trataba de embestir a los lethifolds pero éstos se resistían a dejar de abrazar el cuerpo de las muchachas aunque conseguía liberar la presión que ejercían sobre ellas, dejándolas respirar un poco. Los lethifolds no se separarían de sus victimas sino era por sus propios patronus.

-¡Expecto Patronum! -se fue escuchando en la noche- ¡Expecto patronum!

Como años atrás en los terrenos de Hogwarts y para vencer a los más de 200 dementores que se presentaron, los patronus de las chicas, una pantera, un oso, una vaca, un lobo, un águila, un perro y un caballo, fueron apareciendo iluminando con su luz plateada el cementerio y deshaciendose de los lethifolds. Mientras tanto...

- Salazar, veo que sigues por el mismo camino. Eso no está bien -espetó Godric dirigiéndose hacia su antiguo amigo.  
- ¿Qué más te da, Gryffindor? Ni aun muerto me vais a dejar hacer las cosas a mi manera.  
- Tú lo has dicho, Salazar, ni aun muerto te dejaremos -contestó Helga que se había acercado al espíritu de Gryffindor.  
- Y menos cuando pones en peligro la vida de aquellos que siguen nuestras enseñanzas -añadió Rowena.  
- Vosotros y vuestras sangres mestizas y sangres sucias -escupió el fundador de las serpientes.  
- Te recuerdo, querido Salazar, que tu heredero era un sangre mestiza -sonrió Gryffindor, haciendo que Slytherin le mirara con más odio aún.  
- Pero su lealtad a mí y el poder que consiguió hizo que su sangre no fuera importante. Ningún mago ha llegado a ser tan poderoso y temido como él y ¡me enorgullezco de ello! -exclamó y añadió desafiante- Pero vengaré su muerte, conseguiré matar a través de los que aún me son fieles a mí y a mi heredero, a ese mago y esas brujas a los que protegéis... ¡LO JURO!

Y con un estremecedor ruido, desapareció. Los otros tres fundadores se quedaron mirando el vacío que había dejado. Se giraron y vieron cómo las chicas se estaban incorporando, ayudadas por Harry.

- Bueno, joven Potter, has demostrado que el poder y la fuerza están en ti. -dijo Rowena acercándose.  
- No dudes de ello nunca, muchacho -añadió Helga. Harry asintió suspirando profundamente.  
- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Harry Potter. Eres digno de ser un Gryffindor y... -con una sonrisa, agregó- de ser quien eres.  
- Gracias, señor -contestó Harry, aunque un poco confuso por sus últimas palabras. ¿A qué refería?  
- Os dejamos pues. Protegidos quedáis con nuestra fuerza.

Y diciendo esto, desaparecieron.

Todo parecía haber acabado. Pero se dieron cuenta de que alguien quedaba. Bellatrix permanecía en el suelo petrificada con el hechizo de inmovilidad. Harry se acercó a ella.

- ¡Finite!  
- Pero Harry, ¿qué haces? Deberías dejarla así el resto de su vida -dijo Circe asqueada ante la bruja.  
- O mejor, devolverla a Azkaban -propuso Nigriv observándola con desprecio.

Harry no contestaba. Sólo se limitaba a mirar a Bellatrix que le devolvía la mirada con temor. Ahora veía en él al poderoso mago al que todo el mundo hacía referencia.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo? -dijo el muchacho con tranquilidad.  
- Déjamela a mí -se escuchó una voz. Harry se volvió rápidamente.  
- ¡Sirius! -exclamó Harry intentando correr hacia donde había aparecido su padrino- ¿Cómo has llegado?  
Sirius adelantó el paso para evitar que Harry corriera con su tobillo malherido y le abrazó.  
- ¡Ay, Harry, Harry! Cuando recobré el conocimiento y recordé lo que había pasado, supe que tenías que haberme salvado tú y salí a buscarte -explicó Sirius aún abrazando con fuerza al chico- Creí que no llegaría a tiempo. Si te llega a pasar algo por mi culpa...  
- Tranquilo, Sirius, estoy bien. Estamos bien. ¿Pero por qué iba a ser por tu culpa?  
- Tuve que resistir más, tuve que matar a esa desgraciada -espetó apartando a su ahijado, mirando a Bellatrix mientras la apuntaba con su varita- Esta condenada lo único que sabe hacer es apartarme de ti.  
- Oh, qué enternecedor, primo -se burló Bellatrix, aún en el suelo. Ni si quiera viendo la muerte cerca, se borraba de su cara la expresión maléfica- ¿A qué esperas, querido primo? ¡Mátame! Venga, mátame si puedes -le desafió entre risas.

Sirius la miraba con odio. El corazón le latía velozmente y su respiración era acelerada. Iba a hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Pero de pronto, Bellatrix se tocó el brazo izquierdo y gritó:

- ¡Espíritus de Niebla! ¡Acudid a vuestra llamada!

Repentinamente, un grupo poco numeroso comenzó a aparercer cerca de donde estaban. Todos con túnicas negras y capuchas. Era el joven ejército que Bellatrix estaba formando como mortífagos. Eran los compañeros de Hogwarts y entre ellos debía estar Draco Malfoy.


	12. Capítulo 12: Como debía ser

_**Disclaimer:**_ Como suele pasar -algunas veces- las cosas llegan a su final pero eso no quiere decir que haya que perder las buenas costumbres. Y recordar que todo esto pertenece a JK no es ser pesada o repetitiva, sino hacer las cosas correctamente. Yo me limito a usar el material que nos proporcionó con su prodigiosa mente para poder soñar. Qué mejor premio que ese?

**Albus D Paita:** A San Mungo no fui pero sí tuve que ir a los médicos muggles y aunque estoy a la espera de unos resultados que confirmen diagnóstico, ahora mismo estoy un poquito mejor con una medicación que me mandaron mientras tanto. Nada grave, espero, pero sí muy fastidioso. Pero que la E de EM no sea de enfermos, que para eso ya estoy yo, hombre. Le va mejor E de encantadores que sois ambos :) Vas a cumplir 41 años? Te hacía más joven, no sé por qué. Será porque siempre pienso que la gente que ronda este mundo es más jovencita, al saber que la gran mayoría desarrolló su infancia junto a HP, y ahora deben ser magos y brujas de veintitantos años. Pero está claro que aunque más tarde por las circunstancias que sean, los que descubrimos este mundo en otro momento le hicimos un hueco tan importante como esos chicos. Leiste todos los libros en una noche? Pero si en 2006 ya estaban publicados hasta el Príncipe! Seis libros en una noche, qué barbaridad, jaja. Bueno, así sólo tuviste que sufrir por la espera de las Reliquias. Sobre el capi, no me parecía bien dejar atrás a los otros fundadores. De hecho es que para mí, estos tres -Godric, Rowena y Helga- son como un pack que no sé separar, jaja, aparte de que era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de escribir sobre mi fundadora :) Hablas de la impotencia y desperación que debió sufrir Harry al ver a las almas en tal peligro, pero deberías saber que aunque adoro a Harry, siempre me ha gustado verle sufrir, jeje, y eso que aquí no sabía todo lo mal que podía llegar hacerle sentir en UP o HH. Será la parte mortífaga que hay en mí, que no la puedo evitar. Bueno, pues nada más por ahora. Más que cuidarme Madam Pomfrey, me tengo que cuidar yo solita pero con la imagen que me hiciste ver, imaginando a AlbusR en la última escena de Patch Adams... te aseguro que sólo con la risa ya es una forma de cuidarme tú también en la distancia, jaja. Un abrazo enorme!

**AlbusR:** Ciertamente los cambios de época afectan a todos los males y de hecho, pensé que se trataba de eso y que de alguna forma, había despertado antiguas dolencias. Pero como iba a peor en todos los sentidos, ya no podía echarle la culpa sólo al tiempo y parece ser que no me equivoqué. Pero bueno, como le dije a Albus D Paita, ahora mismo estoy un poquito mejor, por lo menos tolero la comida, que también es importante para sentirse más fuerte. Me perdí ante lo que decías que me podía explicar bien Nigriv. Explicarme sobre vacunas, enfermedades? Yo me quedo con las explicaciones de mi médico y mis relajaciones haciendo Reiki. Con eso iremos avanzando. Me ha hecho gracia que le cuentes a Paita sobre tu ingreso en este mundo, con ese odio inicial hacia HP. Pero ya sabes, dicen que del amor al odio hay sólo un paso y tú lo diste. Reconozco que yo también lo di porque aunque no era odio, sí era indiferencia y nulo entendimiento de por qué el "niño repelente de las gafitas" tenía tanto éxito. Y fíjate dónde hemos acabado por todo esto. Cómo cambian las cosas... afortunadamente ;) Comparas a tu mujer con un lethifold? Ay, pobrecita, jajaja. Oficialmente, la única forma de librarse del lethifold es con un patronus así que la próxima vez trata de invocar a tu carnero. Lo mismo así no terminan todas la mantas en el suelo. Si Gryffindor leyó HH años antes de que ni siquiera imagináramos que fuera a existir, ya tiene el fundador mejores dotes de adivinación que la propia Trelawney. De hecho, lo cierto que en ese momento, no sabíamos siquiera -al menos yo aún no lo sabía- que UP iba a existir aunque Nigriv ya rumiaba la continuación de MA y tras terminar PPF, me propuso continuar con ella. Justo ayer día 11 de abril (ya sabes que tengo fijación con las fechas, las lunas, Harry...), fue el día que hace nueve años me hizo tal proposición para hacerme sentir parte de la historia, como yo lo había hecho con ella en 7A y PPF. De todas maneras, sé que no es nada original que precisamente Harry pueda ser el heredero de Gry. Si lo llega a ser de Raven o Huffle ahí sí que hubiera sido una sorpresa. La verdad es que el tiempo hace que te des cuenta de cosas que podrías cambiar, que podrían dar más juego, o por supuesto, podrían mejorar. La última vez que leí UP me di cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que ahora expresaría de forma diferente o desarrollaría de otra manera, no para que afectara a la trama, pero sí para que se viera de manera distinta. Con HH también me ha pasado en algunos momentos pero menos. Quizá porque en sí es un fic mucho más desarrollado en todos los sentidos y el tiempo escribiendo en ese momento ya era una ayuda. Así que imagina la de cambios que haría en un fic como éste de PPF, porque tal y como dices, si no fuera por las respuestas a los rr (que de hecho, cuando publicas en ffnet tienes que aceptar unas condiciones y una de ellas es no hacer esto, jaja), esto sería una simple historia más, sin pena ni gloria. Ya lo has visto, si no fuera por vosotros dos, aquí no leía ni la señora Norris. Pero contaba con ello dado el tipo de fic que es. Qué le vamos a hacer, pero yo no escribo para que me lean, escribo para que la gente lo pase bien y como sé que las almas lo disfrutaron, eso es lo que me llevo. Nada más también por aquí. Cuídate de los cambios de tiempo, y más besos y abrazos para ti, que ya que estabas derrochón, se devuelve igual.

Último capi y tras él, mi despedida.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Como debía ser  
**

Bellatrix se puso en pie aprovechando que la atención de Sirius, Harry y las chicas se había desviado hacia sus jóvenes seguidores. Cogió la varita y apuntó a Sirius.

- ¿Y ahora qué, primito? ¿Te vas a defender a ti mismo o tu querido Harry y sus amiguitas? -preguntó burlona.

Los mortífagos se acercaban. Las chicas se pusieron de pie pero se encontraban muy débiles por la falta de oxígeno que los lethifolds les habían provocado. Con la respiración entrecortada y muecas de dolor, apuntaron a sus ex-compañeros de colegio.

- Harry -susurró Sirius aprovechando que Bellatrix miraba a los mortífagos- Mandé una lechuza a Kingsley y Tonks. Avisarán a los demás aurores. Hay que entretenerlos hasta que lleguen. ¿Podréis luchar?

Harry asintió. Miró a las chicas pero no estuvo muy seguro de que ellas resistiesen mucho tiempo. Algunas parecían tremendamente mareadas.

- Espíritus de Niebla, ¡A ELLOS! -gritó Bellatrix y de pronto, los mortífagos se abalanzaron.

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!  
- ¡IMPEDIMENTA!  
- ¡PROTEGO!  
- ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

La noche se llenó de hechizos de desarme y rayos lanzados por las varitas. Las chicas intentaban resistir aún más impresionadas al saber que contra quienes luchaban habían sido sus compañeros, aunque por la máscara no podían verles el rostro. Bellatrix y Sirius se lanzaron a una encolerizada lucha donde mostraban todo el odio y rencor que sentían el uno por el otro. Harry se batía con un mortífago que no sabía quién podía ser pero pensó que era bastante malo, pues sus hechizos no conseguían ni rozarle. ¿O lo hacía a propósito para no dañarle? Bellatrix se dio cuenta y gritó:

- Malfoy, ¡mátale! ¡Haz honor a tu apellido!

Harry lo comprendió todo y sonrió. Malfoy no hizo caso de la orden de Bellatrix y siguió errando en sus lanzamientos. Pero estaba siendo vigilado por la bruja...

- ¡IMPERIUS!

Un rayo de luz roja salió de la varita de Bellatrix alcanzando a Malfoy. Mientras seguía luchando con Sirius, la bruja comenzó a ordenar al chico rubio que cayó bajo la imperdonable "Mátale... mátale... hazlo... mátale...". Entonces, Draco se quitó la máscara. Su mirada era diferente, fría, vacía. Era como si Bellatrix mirara a través de él. El odio que ella sentía hacia Harry y los suyos se veía reflejado en los ojos grises del muchacho. Harry se percató de que esta vez no fallaría en sus hechizos y se dispuso a defenderse más aún.

Los conjuros se sucedían. Algunas de las chicas habían sido alcanzadas por los hechizos y se sentían aún más débiles si era posible. Las luces y rayos iluminaban la noche; los gritos y voces resonaban por todo el cementerio. Cada uno se implicaba con todas sus fuerzas en su duelo, para poder salvar su vida, pero algunos también ponían toda su atención en otros ajenos, otros que podrían conseguir lo que más deseaban... Entonces, todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Las órdenes llenas de odio que Bellatrix envíaba a la mente de Draco consiguieron que el muchacho lanzase la peor imperdonable hacia Harry.

- ¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Harry, en un movimiento reflejo, se agachó y esquivó la maldición. Pero tras él, estaban luchando Sirius y Bellatrix. Las chicas, que vieron el reflejo verde inconfundible de la imperdonable, gritaron. Los mortífagos se detuvieron también impresionados. Un cuerpo había caído al suelo, muerto.

Harry se giró bruscamente con el corazón saliendose de su pecho. Su padrino estaba tendido en el suelo... mirando el cuerpo de Bellatrix que yacía muerta frente a él. La maldición la había alcanzado. De repente, todo se quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera los Espíritus de Niebla continuaron con la lucha. Definitivamente, aquellos muchachos no estaban preparados para aquello.

- Lo... lo siento.

Draco había vuelto a ser él mismo, que con el brazo que sujetaba la varita dejado caer a un lado de su cuerpo, miraba horrorizado el cuerpo muerto de Bellatrix y pasaba su mirada a Harry. Era consciente de a quién había estado dirigida realmente aquella maldición.

- Podría haberte matado, Potter -susurró más impresionado que asustado- La subestimé. No pensé que utilizaría una Imperius.  
- No te preocupes -contestó Harry- Al final le has dado a quien más se lo merecía.

Tonks, Kingsley y Moody se aparecieron de pronto en el cementerio. Los jóvenes mortífagos no lo esperaban y no sabían qué hacer. Algunos intentaron huir pero Moody les lanzó un hechizo atrapador y los juntó a todos, rodeándoles con unas cuerdas que hizo aparecer de la nada. Malfoy fue el único que no se movió del sitio en el que estaba.

- ¿Estáis bien? -preguntó Kingsley con su grave voz.  
- Todo bien -contestó Sirius que aún seguía mirando el cuerpo de su prima. Las chicas se habían sentado en el suelo, temblando, deseando marcharse de allí.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Tonks a Aloho acercándose a ella.  
- Sí... creo -contestó temblorosa.  
- Tranquila, pronto estaremos en casa -le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Días después todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Lupin, Hermione, Ron y Ginny estuvieron recuperándose en Grimmauld Place bajo los cuidados de la señora Promfrey que iba todos los días a visitarlos. Por otra parte, las chicas habían decidido postponer su regreso a sus casas muggles, quedándose en Grimmauld Place varios días más, junto a Harry. Seguían sintiéndose sus almas como el primer día y querían disfrutar de su compañía ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Estaban sentadas con el chico y su padrino en la cocina, como habitualmente, mientras disfrutaban de la cena. Las llamas de la chimenea caldeaban el ambiente, en el que se respiraba una agradable tranquilidad.

- No quiero ni pensar la que va a liar Molly cuando Ron y Ginny lleguen a La Madriguera y cuenten lo que ha pasado -dijo Sirius bebiendo un trago de cerveza de mantequilla.  
- Bueno, pero lo importante es que están bien -repuso Missi.  
- Hermione dijo que no le contaría nada a sus padres. No quiere preocuparles. De todas maneras, saben que su hija se enfrenta a todo tipo de peligros en el mundo mágico -comentó Circe.  
- ¿Y Lupin? -preguntó Nigriv- ¿Se ha ido ya también?  
- Sí -respondió Sirius- Quería retomar cuanto antes sus clases de Defensa y no dejar que Snape siguiera disfrutando impartiéndolas -sonrió. A pesar de los días que había estado retenido, su aspecto era muy bueno, algo que a nadie le pasó desapercibido y que Aloho, hablando en nombre de todos, no dudó en preguntar con curiosidad.

- Sirius, ¿por qué han tardado más ellos en recuperarse que tú?

El hombre meditó durante unos segundos y comenzó a explicar.

- Hemos estado muchos días en contacto con la sensación del mal y eso agota a cualquiera. Ron, Hermione y Ginny son muy jóvenes aún y les ha resultado una experiencia muy dura. Lupin no estaba en su mejor momento, había sido luna llena hacía un par de días. Por eso resultaron más afectados.  
- ¿Pero y tú? -preguntó Mahe. Sirius suspiró.  
- Yo pasé tantos años en Azkaban y tantos meses tras el velo que supongo que estoy de alguna manera inmunizado. Durante todo ese tiempo, tuve que estar en contacto con fuerzas malignas, con elementos malvados. Pero me resistía a dejarme morir por lo que tenía fuera -miró a Harry apretando su brazo- Me hice una coraza, un escudo, para evitar que esa mala sensación me atrapase del todo. De todas formas, es inevitable sentirte débil y al final dejarte arrastrar cuando pasas muchos días seguidos bajo una influencia tan poderosa pero maléfica como la que se concentraba en aquel lugar. Por eso, no reaccionaba. Pero en cuanto me trajisteis a este lado y volví a respirar, desperté.  
- ¿Sabías dónde estabais? -preguntó Circe.  
- ¡Oh, sí! Bellatrix se encargó de introducirse en mi mente durante mi inconsciencia y decírmelo. Disfrutaba con ello. Por eso pude encontraros. Si no... no sé qué hubiera hecho -resopló apesadumbrado al pensar que esa posibilidad se hubiera producido- Me alegro de que vosotros encontraséis la forma de localizarnos.  
- Fue difícil, no creas -afirmó Harry- Pero alguien nos puso en la pista.  
- Malfoy, ¿no? -preguntó Sirius. Harry asintió.  
- ¿Qué les pasará a los que estaban con Bellatrix? -se interesó Missi- ¿Los mandarán a Azkaban?  
- Supongo que serán juzgados por el Wizengamot. Ellos decidirán.  
- Pero Draco no es como ellos... él es... él ha cambiado -trató de decir Aloho. Sirius sonrió compasivo.  
- Quizá él sea el único que se salve de ir a Azkaban. Pero tendrá que demostrar su cambio y las pruebas que tendrá que pasar serán duras para él. Tendrá que demostrar si su sangre oscura podrá atraparle del todo en algún momento o no.

Las chicas y Harry se quedaron callados. Aunque casi se podía decir más que fue el destino, pero al fin al cabo, fue Malfoy el que terminó con Bellatrix.

- Fue impresionante que pudieses conjurar a los fundadores, Harry -alabó Sirius de pronto, cambiando de conversación.  
- Tenías que haberlo visto, Sirius -dijo Nigriv emocionada- Cuando conseguimos librarnos de aquellas cosas y vimos que estaban allí junto a él... ¡no podíamos creerlo!  
Harry se sonrojó mientras todos le miraban con atención.  
-¿Qué sentiste, Harry? -preguntó Sirius misteriosamente. El chico se extrañó por la pregunta.  
- Pues... no lo sé -contestó recordando ese momento- Sólo supe que tenía que hacerles llegar allí para que nos ayudasen y... no sé cómo pero sabía cómo hacerlo. Recité aquel conjuro como si lo hubiese sabido toda mi vida. Y la verdad que me sorprendió hacerlo -sonrió azorado- Y cuando les ví, me sentí... muy tranquilo, me sentí seguro -todos escuchaban atentamente su explicación, orgullosos del muchacho. Entonces, éste añadió- Pero sí hubo algo que no entendí. Godric Gryffindor me dijo que soy digno de ser quien soy. Pero no sé a qué se refería.  
Sirius sonrió. Era el momento de revelarle lo que aún no sabía aunque debería haber intuido tras todo lo que llevaba vivido.  
- Eres digno de ser, como te dijo Dumbledore y nosotros nos encargaremos de recordarte si lo olvidas, el hechicero más grande de todos los tiempos -sonrió y agregó- Pero él se refería a otra cosa.  
- ¿Qué? -preguntó con curiosidad. Sirius se quedó mirándole con admiración. Una sonrisa de inconfundible orgullo se dibujó en su rostro.  
- Harry, tú eres el heredero de Gryffindor.  
- ¿Q... que soy qué? -titubeó asombrado.  
- Dumbledore me contó que en tu segundo año, conseguiste sacar la espada de Godric Gryffindor del Sombrero Seleccionador... -comenzó Sirius.  
- Sí, pero él me dijo que fue porque sólo un verdadero miembro de Gryffindor podría hacerlo -interrumpió Harry nervioso ante la revelación.  
- Eso es lo que te dijo porque consideró que eras demasiado joven y que llevabas muy poco tiempo en el mundo mágico para que recibieras una noticia de tanta importancia. Tenías que conocer mejor quién eras, de dónde venías y por qué eras especial. Por qué ERES especial -corrigió sonriendo- En realidad, aquella espada no la puede sacar cualquier miembro de Gryffindor: sólo la puede sacar su heredero. Y ese eres tú.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Él, el heredero de Gryffindor? Sirius continuó ante la mirada del chico.

- Dumbledore estaba seguro de que tenías que ser tú pero aquella fue la prueba definitiva. Sólo el heredero podía utilizar su espada. Y ahora lo tienes confirmado del propio Godric Gryffindor -sonrió orgulloso.  
- Pero... -Harry no encontraba las palabras. Sabía que aquello era importante pero no lo que significaba exactamente. Sirius le siguió explicando.  
- Tú tienes actitudes y aptitudes para ser un Gryffindor pero la razón más poderosa es que lo llevas en la sangre.  
- ¿En la sangre?  
- Sí, Harry. Godric Gryffindor dejó escrito de su puño y letra que su heredero no sólo lo sería por reunir las cualidades que él tenía, sino porque llevaría su sangre. Le transmitiría su magia y poder en el momento en que su heredero necesitase de él y le llamase. Por eso, cuando pensaste que necesitabas de su ayuda, supiste cómo hacerlo. Él estaba esperando tu llamada -le miró fijamente- Godric Gryffindor es tu antepasado. Eres un Gryffindor de sangre, alma y espíritu. Tienes en tu interior tu poderosa magia innata y ahora la heredada de Godric.

Harry estaba tan asombrado como las chicas por la revelación que Sirius acababa de hacerle. Se sentía extraño por conocer ahora ese detalle de su vida, importante detalle sin duda. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba tranquilo y seguro, como cuando vio a su antepasado. Sin esperarlo había estado ante el que no sólo era el fundador de su casa, sino ante alguien de su sangre, alguien de su familia. Estaba tremendamente sorprendido pero feliz.

- Bueno, venga -rompió Sirius el silencio y como si fuera un niño pequeño deseoso de escuchar su cuento antes de ir a dormir, dijo- Ahora me tocas saber a mí. Tenéis mucho que contarme de vuestro viaje. ¿Aprendiste mucho, Harry?  
- Emmm... bueno...- titubeó. Las chicas se miraron.  
- Uuf, estoy cansada, voy a echarme un rato -dijo Mahe de pronto.  
- Y yo también -dijo Nigriv.  
- Ahora que lo decís, una siestecita no estaría mal -comentó Circe.

Poco a poco, las chicas fueron levantándose y despidiéndose de Harry y Sirius que no entendía el repentino abandono de la cocina. Pero ellas lo habían hecho a conciencia. Querían dejar a padrino y ahijado a solas. Querían que pudieran compartir la experiencia y el recuerdo de las dos personas que más significaban en su vida: Lily y James. Harry las miró con una profunda gratitud por el detalle de intimidad que les brindaba. Lo había compartido todo con ellas y no le importaba que permaneciesen allí mientras volvía a sacar sus sentimientos a la luz pero agradeció su gesto. Cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró, Sirius se volvió ansioso hacia Harry.

- Bueno, cuéntame.

El joven se quedó pensativo. Los recuerdos de lo vivido en aquel viaje volvieron con intensidad como si los hubiera experimentado pocas horas antes. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando las imágenes pasaron por su mente: la primera vez que vio a sus padres en el cuartel bajando las escaleras, la sonrisa de su madre cuando se presentó junto a la fuente de las dos estatuas, el momento en que estrechó la mano de su padre, su encuentro a solas con ellos en el pasillo de la posada, el abrazo que siempre necesitó... Eran tantos los recuerdos, y por fin eran suyos, recuerdos propios, que sentía que su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo querían regresar a aquel momento tan triste y feliz a la vez.

- Les conocí, Sirius -comenzó a hablar por fin, suspirando profundamente- Conocí a mis padres. Ha sido... -resopló tembloroso- ha sido la experiencia más asombrosa que he tenido en la vida porque nunca pensé que pudiera hablar con ellos, estar cerca de ellos...

Sirius cogió la mano de Harry que había comenzado a temblar. Los ojos verdes del chico brillaban tan emocionados como los de su padrino. Desde que habían vuelto del viaje temporal, no había podido hablar y pensar sobre lo que había vivido y hacerlo en ese momento, desbordaba todo sentimiento.

- Y me costó trabajo callarme ¿sabes? -reconoció haciendo el esfuerzo por evitar las lágrimas- Muchísimo. Fue lo más duro que puedas imaginar. Saber... saber que está en tus manos la posibilidad de salvarles y... tener que callar -una lágrima finalmente rodó por su mejilla pero apretó los dientes al seguir hablando- Y ver a aquella rata haciéndoos creer a todos que era vuestro amigo y vosotros confiando en él... Y yo sabiéndolo todo y sin poder decir nada... nada.

Sirius parpadeó tratando de evitar sus propias lágrimas. Sentía tan intensamente el dolor de su ahijado que casi lo confundía con el suyo propio. Se acercó y le abrazó para intentar consolarle. Durante varios minutos, se hizo el silencio de palabras en la cocina. Los débiles sollozos de Harry abrazado por su padrino y los profundos suspiros de Sirius conteniendo sus lágrimas para que no brotasen con mayor intensidad era lo único que se percibía en la estancia.

- Pero lo hiciste -susurró Sirius al cabo de un rato cuando el nudo de su garganta le permitió hablar- Fuiste muy valiente. -Harry le miró. Tenía que confesarle que casi les dio la pista el día que estuvo a solas con ellos. Sirius vio en los ojos verdes del chico que había algo más y preguntó temeroso- ¿No cambiaste nada, verdad?  
- No... emmm... bueno... Les insistí un poco para que siguieses siendo tú el guardián pero... -negó con la cabeza dejando salir un profundo suspiro- todo siguió tal y como pasó.  
Sirius apretó la mano de Harry.  
- Tenía que ser así. Hubiera sido muy peligroso.  
- Lo sé -contestó Harry quitándose las gafas un momento y pasando el dorso de la mano por sus ojos- Al principio no lo entendía pero por un error mío, Dumbledore descubrió quiénes éramos y charló con nosotros. Nos explicó las consecuencias que un cambio en lo que ya había sucecido podría tener y... no podía consentirlo. No por mí, sino por ellas, por las chicas.  
- Las hubieras puesto en peligro -afirmó Sirius. Harry asintió.  
- Ellas me han demostrado lealtad, confianza y sobre todo, amistad muy sincera. Las quiero demasiado. -reconoció azorado.  
- Y ellas a ti -contestó su padrino sonriente.  
- Lo sé... -susurró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

A pesar del dolor que le había provocado los recuerdos del viaje, Harry se sentía tremendamente afortunado. Por un lado, estaba feliz por la oportunidad que la vida le había brindado al conocer a sus padres. Por otro, el saber, sin siquiera esperarlo, que era el heredero de Godric Gryffindor no le causaba angustia por la responsabilidad que ello suponía. Se sentía extrañamente seguro y tranquilo como si su antepasado estuviese velando por él ahora que se habían encontrado. Pero lo que le hacía realmente feliz era que se sentía querido, querido con sinceridad, con el corazón, tanto por su padrino como por sus amigas. Sabía que podría contar con ellos siempre. Podía contar con Sirius y las Almas. Para siempre, hasta el final.

FIN

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegó todo. Para mí y para mis amigas, esta historia fue especial por lo que representó, por lo que nos hizo vivir y sentir en las semanas que estuve escribiéndola y compartiéndola con ellas. ¿A quién no le gustaría verse en algún momento recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts, pasando tiempo con sus personajes favoritos, interactuar con ellos y sentirse más bruja o mago de lo que ya se siente a este lado de la vida muggle? Pues eso es lo que traté de hacer para ellas. Con el tiempo, y más cuando ya no tienes contacto con casi nadie implicado en la historia, te das cuenta de que es un relato quizá sin sentido, pero el valor emocional es el que cuenta. Ese valor ahora lo incremento porque lo he podido compartir con vosotros dos, **Albus D Paita** y **AlbusR**, ya que habéis tenido la paciencia y aguante necesario para estar aquí conmigo, jaja. Y eso es algo que agradezco mucho porque al menos, ante el vacío de otras posibilidades, habéis llenado la parte correspondiente a la amistad, las risas y los comentarios, aunque a veces sobre el capi que tocase no hubiese ni dos líneas, jajaja. Pero eso no importa. Lo importante ha sido vuestra compañía, la posibilidad que me habéis dado para recordar viejos tiempos al contestaros a los rr y esos momentos que hemos compartido al conocernos de otra historia, sin duda más grande en todos los sentidos, y de la que os tengo pendiente de saber qué ocurrirá con ese mail que os prometí. Por todo ello, GRACIAS por vuestra compañía, vuestro ánimo y palabras, por la magia que a vuestra manera me habéis aportado estas semanas. Me ha encantado reencontrarme con vosotros :) Un abrazo enorme.


End file.
